


What Choices Have I?

by MadKingEdgar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Development, Gen, Pancake Boy makes friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingEdgar/pseuds/MadKingEdgar
Summary: Goro Akechi has narrowly escaped death by the hands of his own shadow, but now is faced with the consequences of his actions. With time running out, he must decide who he truly is and attempt to form true bonds with people that will grant him the power to change his destiny. Will he find the redemption he seeks or will he be snuffed out by the man who used him as a puppet?And most of all, will he manage to repair the relationships he shattered?Could they forgive him, after what he's done?





	1. The Fate of the Blind

He was lost.

Unsure to his very existence, whether or not it was a dream, whether or not he was ever alive to begin with. The wounds across his chest and back ached as he mindlessly made his way through a maze of metal and steam. Each breath he drew caused deep pain within his chest, he was sure he’d broken a rib in the fight that had just occurred.

The fight that had killed Goro Akechi. Killed him in a way, of course, for now Goro Akechi was stumbling through the halls of Shido’s exotic cruise ship, blood staining his hands from the bullet wound he received on his side and the wounds he obtained from Joker’s knife. Despite all of the boy’s praise about being a hero, there he stood, the perfect image of a villain. A stark black armour, striped with a dark blue, that lead up into a helm that could rival even the scariest villains from the manga he read as a kid. Vision was barely retained through the cracked broken visor of his black mask, the only thing allowing him to see the ship in a red tint being the one side of his face in which the mask was completely shattered. He clutched his weapon tightly, but he was lacking the strength to lift it any higher, so it dragged along the ground. Eventually Goro found himself at a crossroads in the passageways under the ship. To his left, a stairwell that lead up, covered in a red carpet that was similar to that of the halls above him. To his right, a plain door that exhumed an aura of protection, much too similar to the safe rooms he had seem across his many visits to the metaverse. He turned to the stairway, and took one step towards it before collapsing on the ground. His serrated sword hit the ground first, falling from his stiff fingers, clattering to the ground. Colliding with the steel floor, he let out a groan, followed by a chesty cough in which expelled blood from his mouth.

“That’s not good.” He spat, struggling to get himself back on his feet. He got to a standing position before his knees buckled, and he collapsed again. _I’m so weak, even after all this time_ , he told himself. Self contempt filled his heart as he looked down at his shaking hands. _Joker could survive this. He could stand and find his way out of here._ Why now, out of all of the times, did he find himself looking up to this kid as some sort of role model? It’s not like he actually liked the guy… Did he? Shoving his thoughts aside, he took a deep, but laboured breath. He once again attempted to stand, planting one foot in front of his other, and using the wall to support himself. He gets further than before, but once again he feels his strength fail on him, and he collapses again.

_Usually people don’t fail after they give themselves a pep talk._ Goro felt a wave of nausea crash into him, and the will to hold himself up failed. He rolled onto his back and stared blankly to the ceiling. All of this despair, all of this pain was taking over him, making it hard to breathe, hard to stand up and even try to live for himself. He gripped the bottom of his mask and pulled it off, allowing the fresh, cold air to pierce his lungs. Goro looked upon the mask now, a representation of his psyche, his image of a rebel. All that was left now was a shattered knights helmet, one that once was a symbol of fear, now a symbol of defeat.

The cut along his back, made by Joker’s knife, flared in pain, adding to the list of things stopping him from standing up.

“Is this really how it ends for me?” He spoke to no-one as he dropped the helmet to the ground, the clunk of metal hitting metal adding to the silence of the cruise ships hallway. _I managed to evade my own shadow, but for what? To die in the hallway as I succumb to my wounds?_

He allowed himself to breathe deep, allowed himself a moment of rest. He closed his eyes once more. He let his breathing pattern calm himself. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

A sharp pain in his chest and a cough broke up his calming technique, and a trickle of blood made its way down his chin. Goro ran his tongue across his lips as he chuckled to himself.

_I suppose this makes sense. This is how it works. I couldn’t change anything. I couldn’t even take revenge against the man who ruined my life._

_“We’re gonna take Shido down. What’re you gonna do?”_

_“Wanna come along as help us settle things?”_

The voices of his enemies-

No, they weren’t particularly his enemies anymore. His friends? No.

The voices of his former allies rang throughout his head, haunting him like a bad dream. They reminded him of himself, at a time. Willing to break the rules in order to save society. To eliminate evil. To take revenge.

_“Look inside yourself.”_

Goro felt as though a bucket of cold water had been splashed over his head, a cold numbing sensation forcing him to open his eyes and shout out in shock. His eyes focused themselves on the nearest thing to him; a tiny blue butterfly. As it flew slowly across his field of vision, he felt himself grow calmer, relaxing into the wall to take a deep breath.

“Have you finally broken free?”

Goro shuddered as a chill run down his spine with the feminine voice ringing in his ears.

The voice spoke again. “You were a prisoner of your own heart, chained by your past to forever be a pawn in this rigged game.” Goro’s head throbbed with each word, exhaustion taking its toll. “But, if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.”

“What the hell are you?” Goro began to straighten himself up, but the brutal ache in his side stopped him in his tracks.

“You can overcome these unfavourable odds. All you need to do is be true to yourself. Open your heart to bonds, and nothing is impossible.”

“That m-makes no sense.” Akechi stuttered, feeling more blood trickle from his mouth. “Who are you!?”

It felt as though more cold water was poured over his head, but this time in a spray, rather than a thrown bucket. Looking up, Goro was met with darkness, a cold abyss with small white speckles spread across it. A sound could be heard far away, a low hum that was slowly coming closer and closer until it made itself recognisable.

“-kid, can you even hear me?” A deeper, but still definitely female voice got louder and louder until it was just next to his right ear.

Goro was slapped in the face with the reality of what he saw as he turned his head. Rain pouring down on an alleyway, with buildings surrounding him. Looking down on himself, he was in his school winter coat, which was now staining with deep red. He was in the real world. And looking up-

“Look, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on. Can you hear me?” An adult woman crouched in front of him, clad in a white lab coat. Her hair was a deep shade of blue and she wore a spiked choker around her neck. She eyed him with great concern.

“I can hear you.” Goro’s words came out barely as loud as a whisper, but she was so close that she could hear them clearly.

“You’re bleeding pretty bad.” She said, calmly but quickly. “It’d be in your best interests if I checked you out at my clinic, it’s right around the corner.” She was right, as even now blood was trickling from his various wounds, washing away in the rain. The woman grabbed him by his arm and hoisted him up, causing him a great deal of pain. He stumbled into her, but she managed to support him by moving his arm around her back and moving her hand behind him.

“Are you a doctor?” Goro asked as they shuffled down the empty street. It must’ve been late in the night, or early in the morning. _Just how long was I in the palace? How did I even get here?_

“Yeah.” The woman confirmed. “You’re in good hands. Probably.” She cleared her throat uncomfortably as she noticed his non-reaction. “That was a joke. I know what I’m doing.”

Walking through the streets was a blur, the only thing he could focus on being the sound of rain hitting rooftops and the feeling of cold spreading throughout his body. He barely even noticed when he entered a building and was placed down onto a soft surface. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes focused, so all he could see was white.

“I’m going to remove some of your clothing, so I hope it doesn’t get too weird for you.” He then heard her mutter under her breath, “Might be some internal bleeding. Shit.”

_That’s really not good._

He laid there as articles of clothing were removed piece by piece until his bare chest, with all of his new wounds, was exposed to the open air. The doctor quietly gasped, and Goro heard her footsteps around the room grow quicker.

“I’m going to patch you up as best I can and then call an ambulance. They can- “

“No!” Goro’s heart jumped as he sat up to look her in the face, despite the intense pain those movements caused. For the first time in what seemed like forever he could clearly focus on the doctor’s face. “If you do that, I’m as good as dead. Please.” The last word came out as a whimper as he involuntarily fell back onto the surface he was laying on.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. The doctor’s movement around the room continued, and he eventually felt cold gloved hands examining his body, applying pressure to the wound on his side. Although his eyes were closed, the world felt as though it were spinning rapidly, almost making him sick. When he tried to voice his concerns, he found that he couldn’t move his lips, nor open his eyes. Before he knew it, he slipped off into unconsciousness as the doctor worked away on him.

When he awoke, he immediately noticed that breathing was easier, almost seamless. Opening his eyes, he could see the examination room clearly with the early morning light trickling in through the window. Various tools lay beside the exam table, most covered in what he presumed was his own dry blood. Across from the bed was a desk and computer, along with pinned up X-Rays of patients he assumed were not him. Laying in the corner of the room were his discarded clothes, a bloodied white shirt and beige coat. He had to leave, to get back home and recover there. But if he entered a critical condition, he’d have no one to go to but a hospital, and Shido would definitely come looking for Akechi there. For once, Akechi was unsure of what to do, of how to get out of his current predicament. _I need time to recover, but as soon as Shido finds out I haven’t killed any of his targets, he’s sure to come for me. After that_ _…_

Goro sat up, and noticed that the pain has slightly died down overnight, no doubt due to strong drugs. He shakily made his way to his clothes and slowly donned his coat, doing the buttons up with unsteady fingers. _Why are doctor’s offices so cold?_ Although it would help with the cold, the white shirt was beyond repair. He left it on the chair.

He made his way to the door and opened it as slowly as he could, not wanting to make too much noise. Inside, he could hear the noise of a television playing. _So someone is inside. Hopefully the doctor doesn’t have co-workers._

  
Goro slowly made his way inside to where the reception desk was, and found the doctor with her back turned to the door, watching a TV behind the counter.

“For the victims of their evil deeds, and for their families… I will capture the remaining Phantom Thieves, no matter what!” Goro’s own voice came from the TV, the interview he filmed days ago playing for the first time on a morning show. _This was the last thing I wanted. Now that she knows who I am, she’s definitely going to tell someone I was here._

The doctor turned, and her eyes immediately widened when she saw him standing before her. She turned back to the TV, and then back to Goro, then let out a large sigh.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed yet.” She stated, standing up from her chair. “Your wounds have barely closed and you were coming down with a fever.” She moved through a door to her left and reappeared through the door Goro just came through. She reached out to touch his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you back- “

“No!” Goro spat, grabbing her hand before it made impact. As soon as he did so, he immediately let go and turned away, taking deep breaths. “I… apologize for that.”

They existed in silence for a few moments, Goro not facing his caregiver for fear of the anger he had surely caused. _Why did I do that? She’s done nothing but help me out. I suppose I’m not used to people being so nice without knowing who I am beforehand._

“It’s fine.” He heard her say quietly. “After being shot and apparently stabbed, it’s not weird to not want someone to touch them without warning.”

Goro turned to her, a warm smile plastered on her face as she spoke. “Come back to the exam room. I need to double check to see if that bullet hit anything major.” He nodded and entered before her, taking his seat on the table.

The doctor donned a new pair of sanitary gloves and she prepped equipment on her desk. “I see you’ve been on TV a lot. I didn’t recognise you before, but now it’s coming back to me. Never thought I’d be performing emergency surgery on the detective prince.” She turned to face him.

“Goro Akechi.” He said, extending a hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Thanks for patching me up.”

The doctor shook his hand. “I’m Tae Takemi. And no need to thank me, I still haven’t finished the job yet.”

“Where are we?”

“Takemi Medical Clinic. It’s in Yongen-jaya.”

Goro’s heart drops yet again. “Right. I’ve come around here for coffee once or twice.”

“At Leblanc?” Takemi smiles while filling a measuring syringe with green liquid. “They have great coffee there.”

“The best.”

Takemi placed the syringe next to the bloodied tools by the exam table.

“You’ve fractured a rib, sprained your wrist, suffered a gunshot to your side and have four laceration wounds on your chest and back. There doesn’t seem to be any serious internal bleeding, thankfully.” Takemi ran through his wounds like a checklist, her brow furrowed as she did so. “How did this happen?”

Goro felt inside of his jacket, finding his phone and the handgun given to him by Shido. He looked up at the doctor. “It’s a long story. Not telling you is safer.” _I can’t trust her with this sort of information right now. It’s far too dangerous for the both of us._

“That’s definitely not sketchy at all.” She chuckled to herself. “Doesn’t matter. I’m no detective, it’s not my job to know all of that.”

At Takemi’s request, Goro discarded the coat and laid back on the table. She removed some of the bandages on his chest and began to squeeze some of the green liquid onto some fabric. “To clean the wound out.” She said, noticing his curious look.

“I’m just going to warn you, kid.” She began, “Now that you’re awake, this is going to hurt a lot more.”

Goro Akechi gritted his teeth.


	2. Can I say it was Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying low at the Takemi Medical Clinic, Akechi recovers from the battle in Shido’s palace. Now that he has time to calm down, he has time to truly reflect on who he has become.

**-12/11: Morning-**

Akechi exhaled sharply as he pressed a freezing cold ice pack against the bruise on his chest. Yesterday felt so far away that he could barely remember how he got the wound, whether it was from that physical attack from Sakamato’s persona or that incredibly painful right hook from Niijima-san. Everything was just one long mess. It was no surprise he was injured so much; he was no match for their might, even though it was only four of them engaging him in combat at the time.

_“In the end_ _…_ _I couldn’t be special_ _…_ _”_

_“It pains me to admit, but your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you by teaming up.”_

“It’s not true.” Akechi found himself saying aloud. “Everything… was just a charade.” He looked at the phone laying against the desk, and unlocked it with his free hand. He tapped on his messaging app and chuckled at the only three message logs he had been apart of ever since he got this SIM card years ago. He scanned the latest messages: Nothing from Shido since he got tricked by the thieves, a message from Sae-san regarding work and the Phantom Thieves chat log, one that’s been inactive since late November. _Some charismatic detective I am. Nobody wants to have me around, let alone message me. Quite embarrassing._ A drop of liquid landed on the screen. Goro brought his hand up to his face and found it wet with tears, bringing him great shame. _This has been the same for years now. I don’t know why I’m reacting like this now._

Akechi wiped his face with his arm, drying it to remove any evidence of this ridiculous behaviour.

_“It’s still not too late! We can change his heart together!”_

A sob shook Goro’s body, and he snapped at himself through gritted teeth. “Stop.” His fingers grew numb due to clutching the ice pack intensely in an attempt to ride out the outburst of emotion. _I have to compose myself before the doctor comes back. Better to not have her ask anymore questions._ He used this as a drive to take deep breaths and clear his mind, using his usual routine.

  
In.

Out.

In.

Out.

“Hey kid, I’m back.” Takemi’s voice echoed through the clinic as she entered, snapping Goro out of his routine. She was carrying two plastic bags in her hands as she made her way into the examination room. The doctor smiled as she saw Goro perk up to look at her. “You looked really hungry, so I got more than what you asked for. Better to waste than to want, right?”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Goro said politely, a small smile on his face. “You’ve already patched me up, I don’t want you to feel like I’m being a freeloader.”

Takemi began to unload fast food boxes onto her desk. She then pulled back the desk chair and beckoned for Goro to sit. “It’s really no problem. When ace detectives get shot at, it’s usually serious business. It’s kind of my duty as a civilian to help out.”

“Right.” Goro felt his mood darken considerably. _Some would say I got what I deserved_ _…_

Things had been strangely awkward between the doctor and him ever since she found out who he was, with a few strange silences being shared between the two. It was as though she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, or was too scared to try to find them. It was sometimes like this with older co-workers or fans, but she was neither. This was odd.

“Anyhow, it’s lucky for you that this place just opened up in Kichijoji. Has some fancy French name that I can’t remember off the top of my head, but their food seems to be good.”

Goro opened the box and felt his mouth water at the sight of the golden pancakes awaiting his attention. “Thanks for the meal.” He took the plastic knife and fork from the bag and began to delicately dig in. Takemi watched with amusement as he descended into breakfast heaven, one bite at a time. They sat in silence for a time as Takemi ate her own breakfast, both of them not unaware of the strange situation they found themselves in. After finishing his fourth pancake, Akechi placed the cutlery back in the bag and sat in silence, staring down at his bandaged wounds. The doctor had finished patching him up an hour ago after giving him many, many stiches and taking a look at his apparently fractured rib. Luckily the bullet went straight through and intensive surgery wasn’t required.

“You done there?”

Akechi looked up to his caregiver, and gave a polite nod. She took the bag containing rubbish from the table and threw them into the trash. After doing so she reached into the second bag and retrieved a plain white shirt, which she handed to Goro.

“Figured you’d want to wear something under your coat. It is winter, after all.”

“Thank you, Takemi-san. Your hospitality is much appreciated.”

The doctor discarded her bottle of water before turning to the door. “I’ll leave you to get changed, then.”

As she walked through the doorway, she came to a sudden stop, Akechi watched her stand there for a moment before turning and facing him.

“Akechi…” She began, avoiding eye contact. “Do you really think that the Phantom Thieves are evil? That they caused all of those mental shutdowns?”

_Is this what she’s been wanting to say this whole time? If she is a fan of the thieves, this definitely complicates things._

Goro took a deep breath, and looked at his shoes. “I thought I knew the answer to that question, Takemi-san. I was so sure of myself, of what I had to do.” He knew she wouldn’t understand where he was coming from, but that didn’t matter, he had to get it off his chest. “Justice is too subjective a term to truly define. It differs from person to person, and no one justice is the same as another.” He watched Takemi cock an eyebrow and slightly nod her head. Goro closed his eyes and frowned.

“I know for certain that the Phantom Thieves never killed anyone. They’re way too spineless to do such a thing. But what I do know is that what they’re doing, using their powers to change people for the better, to mould society for the better…” He looked up at Takemi once more. “That is their justice. And maybe it would be better if that was justice for more people too.”

“I see.” Takemi looked shocked at the sudden philosophical statement from the boy, but nodded in understanding. “So you’re on their side now?”

Goro’s eyes widened at the question; he’d never even considered himself to be on their side, despite his sudden change of heart on whether they were just or not. _Would I put it that way?_

“I’d like to be.” He decided, standing up and putting his shirt on, beginning to button it up. “It’s just a matter of whether I deserve to or not.”

“I don’t really get it, but sure.” Akechi finished buttoning up his shirt and looked at Takemi. “What do you plan to do now?” She asked him. “You seem to be in trouble, but it’s unlikely that you’re going to manage to do what you have to do holed up inside a clinic.”

_What am I going to do? If I show my face now, Shido will definitely be suspicious, since the last order I received was to murder the rest of the Mental Shutdown Customers. I could remove them to avoid suspicion_ _…_

_No. They deserve to die, but I can’t continue to kill for that man. They could be used as key witnesses._

_So where do I go? Back to my apartment? And after that, what? Wait for the Phantom Thieves to change my fathers heart and then continue on with my life?_

_The change of heart. They wanted me to join them for that, so I didn’t get in their way again. Their usual method of targeting people won’t work for Shido; as soon as he receives the calling card, men will be sent to silence Ren, and most likely Sakura-san too. Sae Niijima would definitely be questioned, as she was one of the people who confirmed the leader’s death. If I just knew when they were trying to send the calling card, I could perhaps throw them off of the thieves’ scent long enough to perform the change of heart. But for that I’d need to actually communicate with the thieves._

Goro’s stomach churned, threatening to send his pancake breakfast all over the floor of the clinic. The thought of seeing them again was for some reason terrifying.

_Nope. Not ready for that. Not yet, at least._

The last time he had seen them was when he shut the door in an attempt to sacrifice himself, but when he actually managed to escape the Cognitive Akechi… He didn’t have time to actually even think about facing the people he had wronged.

_There have to be other ways to find out when they’re sending the calling card. Perhaps I could tail them? They meet up around here often, so I could tail one of them on their way to the station and hopefully one of them will mention a date, possibly that loudmouth Sakamato._

“Hello?” Takemi snapped him out of his deep thinking. “Earth to Akechi?”

“Sorry” Goro said. “You’re right.” Now Akechi donned his coat, feeling his pockets for the gun and silencer he had almost used against the Phantom Thieves. Just in case something went wrong with Shido, he needed a chance to defend himself. “I’m going to do some investigative work, but I’ll probably head home first.” He stepped out into the reception. _In case something happens to the Phantom Thieves, someone needs to take Shido down. I think I can formulate a plan of action back at my apartment._

“Well, take it easy.” Takemi said worryingly. “And if there’s any problem at all, make sure to get it checked out, even if you have to come all the way out here to avoid hospitals.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do just that.”

Akechi bowed in gratitude to the doctor and headed for the front door.

“The ones behind those gruesome murders, the Phantom Thieves, have tarnished Japan’s pure image. In saying that, it would be in the good nature of the Japanese citizens that any and all Phantom Thief merchandise is destroyed and ceases to be manufactured.”

Shido’s voice came from Takemi’s television with his usual disgusting tone. Goro turned and saw Takemi’s attention was too focused on the politician.

“And as all partners of the Tokyo police, including that celebrity Goro Akechi have said, we as a nation will stop at nothing to see the rest of the members thrown in prison to rot.”

_It’ll be you that rots, you disgusting bastard. I’d see you dragged through the streets and killed if I could._

The television turns off, and Takemi places the remote back on the desk. “That’s the guy in the electoral lead? What is Japan coming to?”

Akechi turned back to the door and cleared his throat, noticing that his knuckles were turning white from clenching his fists too tight. “Shido is a despicable man. Somebody needs to bring him down.” Akechi then began to walk to the door.

“Wait a minute.” Takemi called from behind him. Turning around, he saw her move over to him and hand him a bottle of pills. “For the pain. It’ll definitely flare up more as the day goes on, especially if you don’t plan on resting.” Goro took the pills gratefully.

“Thank you for saving me, Takemi-san. If you didn’t help when you did, I wouldn’t be alive right now.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Goro spied a shimmer of blue, and as his eyes darted to a side door, he saw the same blue butterfly as in the palace. Time almost seemed to stop for a moment as his heart pounded in his chest, whether it fear or determination freezing him in place before his reality resumed, washing over him like a bucket of ice cold water.

The butterfly had disappeared.

“Don’t get shot again, okay?” Takemi smiled as she backed up to her desk. “You’re a good kid, Goro. I know you’ll do the right thing when the time comes.”

“Right.”

_What is the right thing? What can I do in my situation?_

Akechi tucked the pills into his coat pocket and left the clinic.

**-12/11: Afternoon-**

Walking down the hall of his apartment building, Akechi made sure to constantly check behind him in case someone followed. He approached the apartment he called home, one that had a bold number **8** on the door, and placed his right hand on the handle. With his left hand he reached into his coat and withdrew his pistol, and in one swift movement he opened the door and stormed inside. To no surprise, the living room was empty. He shut the door behind him. _Everything seems to point to Shido holding no suspicion of me yet. Apart from his plans to assassinate me after his successful election, he thinks I’m still his loyal puppet._

Goro’s apartment was cold and mostly empty, reflecting his life for the years he’s lived here. There was no point to decorate, it wasn’t like anyone was ever going to visit him, and he didn’t spend much time here anyway for it to matter. Goro put the gun back in his coat and took a deep breath. It didn’t appear as though he was followed or tracked, which means that Masayoshi Shido’s grasp on him wasn’t exactly iron right, which was good for many reasons. Hopefully, if things went south and he was killed by Shido’s men, Doctor Takemi wouldn’t be hurt. Who knows how far they will go to silence Goro Akechi.

_Why am I suddenly caring for her? This is so out of character for me._ Akechi found himself smiling, even though it made him sick. _Is this what having a bond is like?_

“Open your heart to bonds and nothing is impossible.” Akechi repeated those words the butterfly gave him as he lay dying. At first, he assumed the butterfly was some sort of hallucination or a shadow that was trying to play a game with him, but now it seems there was more to it than that.

Akechi walked to his office, a small spare room that contains a single desk, a chair and a filing cabinet. He picked his briefcase up from beside his desk, opened it and quickly opened his laptop. There, he opened a program, typed in his password (detectiveprince6.2) and waited a few moments before hearing a click beside him. From there, he reached under his filing cabinet and felt that the secret drawer under it had been successfully unlocked. _It was a little embarrassing how long it took to actually implement that idea, but it worked out in the long run._

Hidden in this drawer were several files, all labelled with different dates, which he knew all contained various pieces of evidence on Masayoshi Shido’s crimes and the cover-ups he used to get away with them. Akechi’s name was of course censored and any mention of the metaverse was altered in a way that made it look like Shido had utilised it himself. This was what he was planning to use after Shido had a mental shutdown, so the Detective Prince could claim all of the glory for solving half a decade’s worth of murder, blackmail and bribery. He quickly flipped through the files, glancing at the various photographs and names, with some pieces of evidence he had managed to collect filed away there too. He took them all, all five files, and placed them on his desk. It was now time to decide his next move.

_I need to know when the Phantom Thieves plan to change Shido’s heart. Only then can I shield them from harm. As soon as he receives the card, he’ll no doubt send his men to take them all, no doubt faking their suicides and silencing them forever._

_Like I was going to do to Ren._ It was beginning to feel more like a blessing that Ren did manage to escape death. If the plan had worked, Goro would’ve never known about his imminent demise at his father’s hands. _And more innocent people would’ve died._

He had had enough of being the villain, of driving innocents to die and bringing justice into his own hands in a violent and unmerciful way. Although he couldn’t muster up the courage to face his former friends just yet, he could still save them.

He could still be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slower chapter, with some time for Pancake-kun to think about stuff. I've decided this'll be around 10 chapters (one of those being an epilogue) which I can hopefully write at a sustainable rate. Hopefully me returning to school doesn't slow this down too much, but we'll see.


	3. The Wind Blows Against my Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking a chance to protect the Phantom Thieves from Shido’s network of shadows, Goro Akechi launches an operation to spy on the team to gather as much intel as he can. For friendly reasons, of course.

**-11/9: Evening-**

“I do believe this is checkmate.” Akechi smiled, taking the black king from the board and turning in over in his hand. “You were a worthy opponent.” His victory had been guaranteed early on in the game, but saying that would’ve made him a bad sport.

“I’m still new to this game, so you had the clear advantage.” Makoto Niijima pouted, looking down at her tragic defeat. “But that was fun. We should play again sometime.”

Akechi smiled. _She doesn’t mean that._ “I agree. It’s a good way to train one’s abilities of deduction and quick decision making.”

“Just like a real detective, always planning out every move in advance.” Amamiya chimed in from behind the counter of Leblanc, pouring coffee beans into some sort of machine.

“I’d like to think so, at least.” He smiled, taking a sip of the coffee he had neglected to drink during his intense game moments earlier.

Makoto moved a hand up to her hair and twirled a strand between her fingers. “What’s it like?” She inquired softly. “Making deductions, using the evidence provided to take down criminals?”

Akechi’s coffee cup, now emptied, was placed back on the counter. “Quite scary, if I’m honest. I have to stay one step ahead of my target, otherwise I’ll be in danger. Others will be too. The entire investigation could be ruined just because I failed to predict a possible outcome.”

“Sounds intense.” Ren noted, this time scrubbing away at dishes in the back of the store.

“It can be, yes.”

“And the police… They trust you to do all this by yourself?” Makoto said with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

“Since I’m only 18, I always have members of the Tokyo Police to back me up whenever I actually tail someone. I’m never in any real danger.” Akechi frowned. _My other line of work is far more dangerous._

“Must be a change of pace, going into the metaverse and fighting shadows.” Makoto said. “It can be kind of stressful, can’t it?” Spread across her face was a look of concern. _Don’t underestimate me, you brat. I can handle myself fine._

Akechi always found himself thinking negatively. After everything that he’s been through, it wasn’t a surprise that everything had a sour tone to it. As long as he kept it inside, it wouldn’t do any harm. To others, or to his stainless reputation as a Detective Prince.

“If you have any worries, you can always come to us for help.” Makoto smiled a genuine smile. “You can always count on our leader to help you out, give you some pointers.”

Across the room, Ren smiled the same cocky smile as always, looking directly at Akechi. Although it couldn’t be the case, it almost felt like he was mocking him.

_Just you wait, Niijima-san. Let’s see for how much longer you can rely on your leader_ _…_

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Akechi said, a fake smile on his face as he grinded his teeth together.

**-12/11: Evening-**

It was a risky course of action, waiting outside the café in disguise, hoping that at least one of the Phantom Thieves were enjoying themselves at the usual hangout. Waiting so long caused him to almost drift off at times, resting his head against a wall and blissfully thinking about catching up on his schoolwork; he had missed around three days of school already, and was likely to miss more. He had to wait three hours before someone finally left Leblanc, which quickly snapped him out of his weariness as soon as the bells of the door rung.

Makoto Niijima cautiously stepped out of the doorway, wearing a casual dark blue coat over a black turtleneck. She slung a back school-bag over her shoulder and began to walk down the alleyway, heading towards majority of the stores in Yongen-jaya and the train station.

_I was hoping whoever I found wasn’t alone, but this works too. I just have to discreetly follow behind her and hope she says something regarding the deadline to somebody. Unlikely, but I have to give it a chance._

Waiting for her to walk for around 30 seconds, Akechi proceeded to follow her, waiting for her to turn corners before making his move. He had trailed people before, and the method was usually the same. If he couldn’t afford to wait for her to turn a corner he would loosely follow behind her, pretending to be interested in something he was seeing. He had a disguise on, bits and pieces from his closet to make himself unrecognisable.

He wore a red, loose-fitting hooded jumper with a star pattern on it, low hanging jeans and a cap that read “HERO” in bold gold letters. Not the best disguise possible, but it wasn’t like he had the time to go shopping or had access to the disguise kits at the Tokyo Police Stations. Over his face he wore a surgical mask; it was about to be flu season, so it made sense. The main focus was that if he was spotted following one of the Phantom Thieves, he would have enough time to run before they could notice it was actually their dead rival.

He trailed after her for a while, the path they were taking likely heading towards the train station. It was getting very late, and the last train back into Shibuya would definitely be coming up soon. _Worst comes to worse I’m walking home_ _…_ _Or calling a taxi. My wallet definitely doesn’t need that right now._

Makoto stopped for a while to buy some sort of energy drink from a nearby store before continuing on, meaning Akechi had to pretend he was interesting in the wares of a nearby barbequed meat stand. He’d been there before, but strictly on business.

“We’ve got nothing but the freshest, juiciest meat in town. Give it a try, only 500 yen for a steak skewer!” The greasy man manning the store assured him, ready to pick out whatever the customer was going to order.

_If I remember correctly, this meat stand was in big trouble for sourcing their meat illegally and not following the correct safety and hygiene practices. I came here with Sae-san when we first met. I believe she was working a case for one of the customers who got sick from eating here._ Goro bit his tongue. He noticed Makoto had exited the store with her drink, and so he waited a few moments before following along, leaving the shopkeeper without an answer.

_I truly did enjoy being a detective. I’d have liked it to last longer, though. Once Shido confesses his crimes, the blame for all of the mental shutdowns shall be placed upon me. Not only could I be imprisoned for the rest of my life, but all of my fame as the second Detective Prince will vanish._

_My dream of being a crime stopping hero has come to an end, but I suppose it is my own fault. I took justice into my own hands, and need to be prepared to pay the price for how I did so. So do the Phantom Thieves, I guess. The police will not forget the mockery the Thieves have made of them_ _…_ _For one reason or another, the Phantom Thieves will be punished._

_I used to be happy about that._

They reached the station, which was unsurprisingly empty, and Makoto sat down on a bench near the platform to await her train. Akechi sat just in earshot, but pulled out his phone and pretended to be busily scanning social media.

_I should take the same train as her, just in case. We live only one station away, so I could get off after her and she wouldn’t suspect a thing._

Akechi sighed loudly. _I guess I can consider this mission: failed. Hopefully I get more luck tomorrow._

He heard Makoto’s phone ring, loudly echoing throughout the station. The ringing was silenced as she apparently answered the call.

“Hello?” Makoto answered softly. _Who would be calling her? Hopefully one of the Thieves._

“Was there something you wanted, sis?” _Dammit. There goes that idea._ “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m heading home now.” _It’s unlikely for her to be mentioning the calling card on the phone to her sister, so I shouldn’t get my hopes up._ “You’re going to be home that day?” Makoto’s voice filled with a soft melancholy in reaction to what she must’ve heard on the other line. “Oh, I just realised… I have plans that day. Important ones, you know?”

_Could she be referring to the calling card? Do they have a date set in stone?_

The sound of the train coming quickly filled the quiet night, and before he knew it the last train for Shibuya was right behind him.

“Yongen-jaya. This is Yongen-jaya.” The voice of the train announcer echoed throughout the station. Akechi stood up and walked towards the doors, still hoping to hear the last words of Makoto’s conversation, but a sudden jolt from behind sent him into a nearby pillar, sending a sudden and unbearable pain through his chest.

Looking behind him, he saw the black business suit of the one who bumped into him. “Sorry, kid.” The man said in a gruff voice before he continued on. Akechi looked up at the man’s face before he disappeared through the train doors and saw a hardened, stoic expression. He had long brown hair and stubble adorning his face. He seemed familiar in some way. Akechi caught himself and almost leaped into the train before the doors shut, but he had definitely lost sight of Makoto.

“Heh.” Goro sighed. _What luck._ He put a hand to his wounded rib and winced. _I need to remember to take those pills when I get home._

This carriage of the train was mostly empty, aside from two high school aged girls sitting huddled together, talking amongst themselves. Goro sat down and leant back, going through his breathing routine again. In. Out. In. Out. _I can’t let this failure get me riled up. There are still plenty of options available._

“Did you hear that Risette is going to do an interview on TV?” The one with blonde hair said to the brunette. “Isn’t that so exciting!”

“Not really. I’m not too big on her.” The brunette replied.

_I wonder what it’s like_ _…_ _caring about such trivial matters. I never really got the chance to enjoy my high school years, I had to grow up too quickly._

“Of course not.” The blonde said. “You’re more interested in guy celebrities. Like Goro Akechi.”

The brunette began to blush. “How could you **not** like Goro Akechi? He’s cute, smart and badass! He has way more talent than those models you like so much.”

“Hey, that’s low. Modelling takes just as much work as being a Detective. Probably.”

Goro sighed. This conversation didn’t amuse him, like usual. Why?

_Hearing people talk about me used to please me. But now_ _…_ _. It feels like my fame means nothing to me anymore._

He felt himself become sick as he sat on the train seat.

_What did I work so hard for, if it all meant nothing?_

**-11/14: After School-**

“Are you for real?”

“Yes, this is ‘for real’. I haven’t killed anyone.”

Ryuji Sakamato sighed. “Laame. What’s the point of becoming a cop if you don’t even get to use a gun when shit goes down?”

“It’s not quite like that.” Akechi said. “I’m a detective. My partnership with the police is just that, a partnership. They require my talents, and so they assign me cases.”

“Huh.” Ryuji said, seemingly not quite pleased with the answer he got.

“Well obviously he’s not going to be given a gun.” Ann Takamaki laughed. “He’s only, like, 18.”

Goro, Ann and Ryuji sat at Leblanc’s counter, awaiting the return of the other Phantom Thieves from their activities, whether it be school or in Futaba’s case, gaming.

Ryuji frowned. “There’s got to be something good ‘bout being a detective. Do you get paid?”

“I don’t often request a reward. I find it fulfilling enough that I can be of use to the police force. Bringing justice is satisfying enough.”

“But don’t you live alone?” Ann asked. “How do you pay for stuff if you don’t get money from your work?”  


“Since I have no living family, I get some money from the government to keep me on my feet. I also inherited some money from a relative, which I use for things that aren’t necessities.”

“Oh” Ann said, going quiet.

_Do I really depress people that much? It’d be even worse if I told them the whole truth. Of how my worthless father abandoned me and my mother, driving her to suicide. How I was tossed around from relative to relative, none of them wanting me, all of them just using me for money, each one of them dying or abandoning me. If only they knew what I had to do to find my own justice._

“Well, you are a celebrity…” Ryuji began, leaning closer to Goro. “You get a lot of babes that are interested in you?”

Akechi face blushed bright red. “N-no. I wouldn’t really know.” He replied. “I don’t take a lot of interest in those things.”

Ryuji seemed unimpressed. “Huh? You gay or somethin’?”

Ann spat out her drink in shock, eyes wide. “Ryuji! You can’t just ask someone that!”

Ryuji looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Why not!?”

“Because it’s inappropriate, idiot!” She spat back at him.

“Hey now.” Sojiro intervened, being the one working the counter at the time. “Quiet down, I don’t want to scare away customers.”

“What customers!?” Ryuji and Ann retorted in unison.

Akechi found himself laughing along with the two of them.

“But seriously - what’s your – what’s your fame even for if you ain’t using it – using it to pick up chicks?” Ryuji said between laughing fits.

_An ape like you wouldn’t understand, Sakamato! Fame is_ _…_

_Fame is_ _…_

**-12/12: After School-**

_Worthless. I’m so worthless. If I wasn’t so spineless, I’d walk right into that caf_ _é_ _and tell them I’ll help them out. It’s so simple, but_ _…_

Goro felt sick once again. He shuddered as his stomach twirled around like a rollercoaster. He took a painkiller out of his jumper pocket and swallowed it, hoping to take the edge off of his constant pain from his wounds. Standing outside Leblanc, he once again waited for someone to exit. School had ended hours ago, and it was only a matter of time before someone either entered or exited the café.

He wasn’t forced to wait anywhere near as long this time, as he heard the bells of the café door chime. This time, Ryuji Sakamato and Ann Takamaki stepped out, both clad in their Shujin Academy uniforms. They walked Akechi’s direction, making him lower his face and walk against their flow. After a second or two he quickly turned and followed them, this time managing to blend in with the casual foot traffic of Yongen-jaya. They, too seemed to be headed in the direction of the station.

_Alright, just need to get close enough to hear their conversation, and we might just make it out of this satisfied._

Trying not to act too suspicious, he managed to get close enough to hear them.

“This cannon better work, whatever it is.” Ryuji said, hands in his pockets as he walked.

“It’s probably some technical way of sending it, like through an email or something.” Ann said.

“Does Shido even have email? He’d peg me as the kind of boomer who wouldn’t know how to work a computer.”

_Shido. So this is about the calling card._ Akechi kicked himself for even following Makoto at all, after knowing how much of a disappointment that turned out to be.

“Nah, he’s got a criminal empire to run, he can’t afford to not know how to use email.”

“I dunno, man. And I also doubt Futaba’s master plan involves email of all things. She’ll probably just hack his computer.”

_Typical Sakamato, loudly discussing Phantom Thief matters in a public-_

“Shit!” Akechi stopped as his chest rung out in pain, the gunshot to his side causing so much pain that he had to lean on a wall to support himself while he recovered. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself.

“Huh?” All of a sudden, the duo stopped walking, and Ryuji began to turn around. _Did they hear me? This is bad._

Akechi quickly turned himself around, but as he did, he almost brushed into a stranger wearing a hood.

A stranger with black hair. And glasses.

For what felt like hours he looked into Ren’s eyes, but Ren didn’t look into his.

“Ryuji, Ann!” He called, waving to them. “Wait up.” He walked over to them calmly. Akechi’s heart pounded faster and faster, and breathing become too hard to manage. He put his hand on his neck to take his own pulse, but found himself trembling uncontrollably.

Quickly turning back, he found that the trio had disappeared into the crowd.

“So it is true.” He heard a rough voice say behind him, frightening him into making a yelp. Behind him, a man in a business suit stood, staring down at him with a frightening glare. It was the same man as the one who ran into him last night. “Their leader really is alive.”

As he spoke those words, everything clicked inside Akechi’s head. He knew this man.

_Yoshito Soejima. I’ve interacted with him a few times in the past. He’s one of Shido’s many spies._

_Fuck. He knows._

Everything seemed to slow down. Breathing became harder, his heart threatened to punch through his chest and his face was dripping with sweat. A true despair overcame Goro as he became faced with the worst of his fears, and the hardest of his questions.

_What do I do?_

Goro took the mask off and put it in his pocket. He attempted, through his state of panic, to remain as composed as usual. “Unfortunately, yes.” He looked down at his disguise. “I was roaming this area to confirm my theory, but as you see, it proved to be correct.”

Soejima made a noise similar to a growl. “How the fuck does someone survive a bullet to the head, boy?”

“He must have used the metaverse in some way. Perhaps the one I shot was just a cognitive copy.” Goro knew this to be the truth, but chalking it off as deduction made his spying more realistic.

“Why doesn’t Shido know about this?” The older man spat, pulling Akechi into an alleyway off the side of the street. He tried his best not to be intimidated by the giant man in a suit pinning him against the wall in an alley.

_This means Shido didn’t send him to specifically look for Joker, just the group in general. Would also explain his presence at the train station last night. What can I tell him that’ll get me more time?_

_  
Think, Akechi._

_Think, ace detective._

“I-I didn’t want to give him false information.” Akechi lied. “I’ve seen it happen before, and trust me, things didn’t end so well for that person.”

“Well now that we know…” Soejima began, clearly thinking hard. “We tell Shido. And then we kill every **single** Phantom Thief. We kill them, we kill the café owner, and we kill the prosecutor. We leave no-one left to conspire against us, or Shido-san.”

_This is bad. This is worst-case-scenario bad. What do I do?_

“Going straight in and violently killing them won’t do us much good, Soejima-san.” Akechi said, calmly going to adjust his tie but remembering he was wearing his disguise, so instead he just pretended to brush dirt off of his shoulders. “It won’t look good for Shido-san’s image.”

“The election is in 6 days. It doesn’t matter what happens to Shido’s enemies now.” Soejima snarled. “If they fuck with his heart, it’s all over for us.” There was something resembling fear in Soejima’s eyes as he spoke, fear of being thrown in prison for the criminal activity he has been an active participant in. “So use that metaverse thing of yours and do something!”

_What does he expect me to do with_ _…_

_The metaverse._

_I could use the metaverse._

_This oaf no doubt has a Shadow somewhere, whether it is a full blown palace or just a small place in Mementos. If he killed the Shadow, or drove it berserk, there’d be no chance of him telling Shido of what he saw today._

“Since we know the Phantom Thieves have a hacker on their team, don’t contact Shido-san via phone or computer. Do it directly. He should be in the Diet Building right about now.” Akechi lied blatantly. _I know Shido has a speech scheduled on the other side of town today, so if he went straight there, it would take 15 minutes. If he takes my bait and goes directly to the Diet first, he’d learn Shido wasn’t due to return for a whole hour. If he decides to go to the speech and interrupt Shido, it’ll take 45 minutes. This gives me from 15 minutes up to 75 minutes to go into Mementos and defeat his shadow._

_If this doesn’t work, it’s over._

“Right. I’ll head over straight away.” Soejima took the bait. As he turned to leave, he took one last glance at Goro. “Are you going to use that cognitive thing?”

Akechi smiled at him pleasantly. “Of course. This won’t take me a moment.”

_Say goodbye, Yoshito. This is how your idiocy ends._

**_“Yoshito Soejima”_ **

****

**_“Candidate found”_ **

****

**_“Travelling to destination”_ **

****

**-12/12: Afternoon (Inside Mementos)-**

The man with the black mask leaped from his vantage point and landed spectacularly, despite the pain it caused him. In his hand was his serrated sword and in his other hand his gun. Through the red tint of his helmet’s visor, he saw the entrance to where his target was, a black and red conglomerate of iron and mist. As usual, all Goro had to do was walk straight into it and he found himself in a completely different part of the railroad system. Standing in front of him, just as planned, was a strange creature: a shadow.

_With these injuries of mine, I have to be extra careful. One wrong move and I’m dead._  
  
This shadow was a large, maybe nine feet tall humanoid with red skin, and two horns on its head. It had large, weighty chains as earrings, but that didn’t seem to affect it at all. In it’s right hand was a large sword, bigger than Goro himself, and could easily kill him in a single cleave. Upon seeing Goro, it snarled. For a moment, through the thick distortion of the metaverse, he saw the true self of this shadow, Yoshito Soejima with bright yellow eyes.

“So this is what you’ve decided, boy.” It spoke in a disembodied voice. “You chose to betray us. Betray Shido.”

“Masayoshi Shido is unworthy of my loyalty.” Akechi said, pointing his blade towards the shadow. “And so are you.”

“Without Shido,” the shadow screeched, “You would be nothing. Not an ace detective, not a celebrity. No-one would even know your name.”

“I’d have preferred that.” Akechi admitted. “Instead of becoming an assassin. A murdering puppet for that man to use however he wants.”

“When Shido rises, you will be reduced to nothing!” The shadow raised its sword, obviously ready to fight. “No-one will ever remember little Goro Akechi…”

_No-one will remember me?_

Goro felt his face twitch. “No.” He spat with a violent rage overcoming him. “You’re the one who’ll be forgotten!”

As the shadow made his speedy approach to cross the distance between them, Goro raised his sword and gun in a combat stance. As the Oni bounded towards him, he let out several gunshots, all of them hitting it directly in the chest, to absolutely no effect. _Resists bullets._ As the Oni went to strike, Akechi took a deep breath in.  


“Loki!” He screamed, tightening his grip on his weapons. The black and white demon inside of him responded, revealing itself and using its twisted sword to counter the Oni’s own. Akechi retreated, gaining ground, trying to avoid chances of slipping up and getting caught. The Oni fought back and eventually broke free of their locked swords, once again running towards Goro. “Eat this!”

  
This time Loki appeared beside the Oni and swung his sword directly towards it’s midriff. Goro smiled, but that smile was quickly wiped off his face as he saw the sword meet resistance in the form of the Oni’s tough skin. _So it’s good against blunt force, too. Not good._ The Oni ran at him again, pushing his persona aside and raising his sword for an attack. “Incinerate!” Akechi called out, watching Loki hurl a pillar of flame from his sword. This time, the Oni’s attack was interrupted as it leapt back in pain, scorch marks appearing on the shoulder that got hit.

The Oni still went for a last minute attack, but went too wide and it allowed Akechi to glide right past it. “Too slow!” He taunted, getting behind the Oni and making more distance. “Die.”

Loki appeared again, this time to shoot a black streak of curse damage at the shadow, which knocked it off it’s feet. Akechi approached, ready to deal the final blow to the Shadow’s face in a one-man all out attack. Sprinting as fast as he can (which due to the injuries, wasn’t so fast), he raised his sword in the air.

And was knocked off his feet with a single movement of the Oni’s foot hitting his side.

Akechi was slammed into the wall, the sound of his armour clanking against the rails echoing through Mementos. _No_ _…_ _I let my guard down. I need to recover quick-_

Akechi yelled out as a sword made contact with the wall, inches from his face. He looked up to see the Oni standing above him, a twisted smile on his face.

“You have failed, boy.” The shadow Soejima said, raising its blade to finish him off. “You never should’ve come here.”

Akechi looked him dead in the eye. _I’m not dying here. I have a future ahead of me. I have things to do, cases to solve, people to protect._

“No.” Akechi said, as calm as possible. “You never should’ve underestimated me.” As quick as humanly possible, he grasped his mask and ripped it off of his face. He felt true power course through his veins, and understood what he had to do.

“Loki!” His dark persona leapt at the Oni, locking the shadows blade in the air with his red hot sword, opening the Oni up for a follow up. The Oni pushed back as hard as possible.

“Now, Robin!” In the same moment, a bright white arrow of holy energy shot from afar, piercing the Oni through the back and coming out the other side.

In that moment of desperation, both of Akechi’s persona existed at the same time, working to save his life.

The Oni fell to it’s knees and let out a mournful screech. “Puppet!” As it fell, the red form shrunk, and laying on the ground next to Goro was the human figure of Soejima’s shadow, it’s yellow eyes blinking rapidly in an effort to stay open.

_My power_ _…_

_My desire to be hero, all of my childlike dreams_ _…_

_And the chaos that has lurked in my heart from the beginning_ _…_

_They don’t have to be mutually exclusive._

_Every hero can have a dark side, and those who are damaged can be heroes, if they try hard enough._

_If only I saw this sooner_ _…_

Akechi stood, and dropped his sword. Soejima’s shadow looked up to him. He still had a job to do.

“I know what happens next.” It said, a hint of sadness in it’s voice. “I deserve it. I’ve been a horrible man, only looking out for myself. I’ve hurt so many people under Shido’s orders, for so many years!”

_He reminds me of myself, a little bit. I too, became a puppet_ _…_

“And the real me, without you doing this, would never have stopped!” The shadow got to its knees. “I deserve this. My true self may not think so, but I deserve it. Do what needs to be done.”

Akechi aimed his pistol at the shadow, and placed it against its forehead. This has happened so many times by now, that this should feel normal, feel routine.

But it no longer does. _Even though it hurts me_ _…_ _I have to do this. For my friends._

Akechi chuckles to himself, the thought of accidentally referring to the Phantom Thieves as “friends” amusing him greatly.

_“It’s a difficult process to explain, but you’ll get used to it.” Morgana had said. “All you have to do to a common shadow is defeat it, let it show you its true form, and then make it return back to it’s real self.”_

_Akechi had nodded, curious to how this worked. Usually, he’d just kill the shadow and the mission would be over. The real-world target would die days (or minutes) later._

_If only I had known that sooner._

“What’s taking you so long!?” The shadow said through tears. “Shoot me! Bring me to justice!”

Akechi lowered the gun. _I don’t need to kill him. That won’t solve anything. Not anymore._

“Do it yourself.” Akechi said, turning back to the entrance. “If you want justice that much, then do the right thing and… do it yourself. Death is too easy.”

He glanced behind him, and saw Soejima’s shadow begin to fade away in a cloud of smoke. A bright sparkle of light appeared above him, and then he was gone.

_So that was a change of heart, huh? It feels nice._

_To think that I’d be doing exactly what the Phantom Thieves have been this past year. Especially after shunning their methods publicly, and to their faces mid-combat._

He looked down at his black mask, and saw himself reflected in its eyes. _And to think I thought I was special for having this power. What a joke. For what I’m about to do_ _…_ _I don’t need it anymore._

_I don’t have to care about being special. I don’t need to be special to make a difference here._

As he walked out of the tunnel system, he began to feel light-headed as a bright light consumed his vision. Looking down, he saw that the light was covering him from head to toe.

When the light faded, the knight’s armour was gone, replaced by the bright red of the prince’s outfit.

_My true self_ _…_

The black mask was gone. And he knew it was never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter done! Chapters will be coming out much slower from now on due to me going back to school, but i promise to devote my time to this fic as much as possible. I find listening to Persona 5 music while reading/writing this is much more thematic, so try it out.
> 
> The plot is definitely starting to move to bigger places now, so the remaining chapters should be longer than the first two from here on out. They'll probably get more intense, too.
> 
> (Also little fun fact: the title and chapter names come from the lyrics of Dark Sun..., the P5A second opening. Great song.)


	4. Day turns to Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the time of Shido’s change of heart grows nearer, Goro Akechi must struggle through his physical and mental demons to find his own path.

There was so much blood. Covering the walls, covering the cold steel floor. There was too much blood to focus on all at once, causing confusion to whoever bore witness to this gruesome scene. There was so much blood that you couldn’t even tell whose blood was whose, which was also further muddled by the countless bodies laying against the floor in various distressing positions.

Goro Akechi stepped over the corpse of Ryuji Sakamato, the former track-team star, now just a cold figure on the floor with a gaping wound in his chest. He had died next to Ann, who too had suffered a wound of the same calibre, but in her forehead instead.

“Please…” A small groan came from behind Akechi. “Queen, please, no…”

Turning around, he saw Futaba Sakura, heavily bleeding from her torso wound, holding on to Makoto Niijima, who was long dead. “It hurts, Makoto…” She sobbed, tears and blood covering her face. Akechi sighed, raised his gun and fired, watching her eyes widen in fear for the final time before she fell limp forever.

“I think I enjoyed myself here.” Akechi said, smiling. He turned to the final person in the room, who had shaggy brown hair and wore a beige school coat. “How about you? This is what you always wanted, right?”

From among the pile of corpses, there was another wave of movement. Ren Amamiya, the fearless leader, shakily stood his ground, a bullet wound to his chest and blood dripping from his mouth. He raised his arm and raised an accusatory finger at the real Goro Akechi, who knelt just behind the cognitive form of himself.

“You killed us.” He said, spitting blood onto the floor, suffering in his eyes. “We wanted to help you, but you killed us.”

Cognitive Akechi laughed loudly, his eyes brimming with pure sadistic joy. “We have another survivor, do we?” He turned to see Ren, and his joy turned to ash in his mouth. “Oh.”

Cognitive Akechi raised his gun at Ren, who didn’t stop looking at Goro. “You could stop this.” Ren said.

“He could…” Cognitive Akechi mocked, looking down at the real boy. “But he’s too afraid. Too afraid to face you all, and make amends like a man.” Akechi looked at Ren and shook his head. “So you die.”

The gun fired. Ren was struck in the chest again, and he fell back with grace, landing next to Makoto and Futaba. He looked at his teammates one last time before fading from life.

The real Goro let out a shaky breath. “Why?”

“I always accomplish my mission.” The Cognitive Akechi said, looking back at the dead Phantom Thieves. “That’s all I’m good for, after all. Destroying people who have wronged our captain. You’re the same, right?”

“That’s not true! You know nothing about me!” Real Goro spat, tears welling up in his eyes.

The fake Akechi looked down at the real one, and sneered. “Oh really? That’s real funny. I am you. Never forget that.” Goro wished he could move, but he was locked in place, forced to watch his ~~friends~~ allies die. Some magical force was keeping him there, killing him slowly as he was traumatised by countless executions.

“You weren’t special enough to accomplish anything.” Fake Akechi said with little emotion in his voice. His face was blank, and the real Goro knew it too well, this was the persona he donned while committing his crimes, attempting to seem as emotionless as possible. “But that attic trash was. He could’ve fixed everything. He could’ve changed Shido’s heart, been a hero to the world, if only you had the courage to act.”

Fake Akechi leant down next to Goro and put the gun to his head, while whispering in his ear.

“Case closed. This is how your justice ends.”

And just like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Goro Akechi was shot dead.

**-12/13: Early Morning-**

Akechi woke with a start, painfully jolting himself upright and making desperate gasps for air. Looking around, he thankfully found himself back in his bedroom, the faint morning light trickling through the window. The mattress was damp, and his entire body was slick with sweat. Everything had felt so real, but now he knew he was safe in his own apartment once more. Safer than in the nightmare, at least. He slowly leant back, relaxing into his pillow and taking deep breaths, using his regular technique. In. Out. In. Out. As he closed his eyes, he found the image of the Phantom Thieves dying in each others arms imprinted onto the back of his eyelids.

_It’s quite funny. A week ago, me dreaming of the Phantom Thieves’ deaths wouldn’t be too frightening at all, but now_ _…_

Goro shook his head. _I have too much urgent business to attend to, I can’t afford to dwell over dreams in bed. Continuing to track the Phantom Thieves would likely bear no fruit_ _…_ _He needed a better plan._

As Goro sat up, he looked down at his shirtless form. The bandages around his gunshot wound needed to be cleaned out last night, and the others would require a change that night. Breathing still slightly pained him due to the rib, but he could manage; he didn’t have time to wait and recover.

Goro began to dress himself, he had another long day ahead of him after all. He downed another two painkillers, as prescribed by the doctor who gave them to him. He walked over to his briefcase and opened the contents onto his bed, all of Shido’s incriminating evidence falling out. He skimmed over it once more, almost double checking nothing was missing (despite his assurance that the apartment had remained empty, he was still paranoid). He returned the files to his briefcase and sat on his bed again, his head resting in his hands.

_I’m so tired_ _…_ _Getting to sleep last night was a pain, not knowing whether my plan worked or not. I was half expecting Shido’s men to come for me in the night_ _…_

_If I had died, no-one could have warned the Phantom Thieves of the continuous activity against them_ _…_ _Ren would be discovered before they could even enact their plan, and my evidence_ _…_ _Would be lost._

Akechi looked to his briefcase again.

_My evidence. Worst case scenario, it’ll all be destroyed if I’m silenced. All those years of researching into Shido’s past_ _…_

Akechi remembered his first days as a “detective”, trying to uncover Shido’s wrongdoings with the internet alone, looking through news articles to find something off. He found nothing, Shido was far too thorough with his cleaning up. He only made ground when he began to work for the man, and most of the evidence was gained first hand from the man’s accomplices.

_If I die, everything would’ve been for nothing. All of Shido’s crimes will be forgotten. The Phantom Thieves may be able to change his heart, but the fact that the entire media industry could be under his thumb just means that Shido himself would be silenced. The people around Shido care too much to go down with him._

Akechi held his briefcase tight. _This case is the only way things can go over smoothly_ _…_

_But it can’t be me. I’m in too much danger to even hold that information. I need someone else, someone who can hold onto the information and expose it when the going gets tough, or if I die in the upcoming events._

Death was always on the line for Akechi. Ever since he had ventured into the meta-verse and began to fight shadows, he always knew his life was on the line. Every battle could be his last, every dealing with the shady criminals Shido employed was another venture into the territory of death. He always knew that any mistake could lead to his end. But a meaningless death, that was what scared Akechi the most. Dying without standing for anything, without making a difference or without enacting revenge on Shido for the lives he had ruined.

_And now, death is a likely outcome here. I’m physically weak, so fighting in the meta-verse would kill me faster than usual. Not fighting leaves me exposed to Shido, who can kill me just as quickly._

_This evidence needs to be somewhere safe. In the hands of someone who has easy access to the important people. A TV station, or a reporter_ _…_

_Or a prosecutor._

Akechi smiled. _Niijima-san. Perfect._ His smile quickly wiped off his face as he remembered: _She knows about me and Shido._

Akechi was in the bathroom faster than anticipated, last night’s dinner going down the sink in a disgusting stream. Akechi punched the basin of the sink several times, his hand growing red and painful in the process.

_I’m weak. Every time I think about seeing any of them, I feel ill._

_But if I don’t do anything, my_ _…_ _friends may_ _…_

Akechi took to his breathing pattern.

In.

Futaba’s look of despair as she gazed into the lifeless eyes of Makoto flashed in his mind.

Out.

The whimper she made as she called for her friend, begging for the pain to stop.

In.

Her face going white as the bullet destroyed her existence. The blood…

Out.

Ren’s finger pointed at him, the anger in his eyes.

_“You could stop this.”_

More of Akechi’s dinner threatened to leave his stomach, but he gripped the basin tightly, trying to hold it in as much as possible. He looked in the mirror. Vomit running down his mouth, dark circles under his eyes and a horrible case of bed hair. The very opposite of how a Detective Prince should look. He stared himself in the eyes, seeking the answer to the question he already knew the answer to.

_What do I do?_

“Come on, Goro.” He told himself, smiling as he did so. “You’re an ace detective… A celebrity.” He washed his mouth out and cleaned his face. Now his smile was more genuine, less a reminder of his cowardice. “You know what you have to do.”

**-12/13: Afternoon-**

The rain was refreshing after sitting in a crowded train and station, but to his embarrassment, he didn’t have an umbrella with him. Nonetheless, he made his way to Sae’s house quickly, trying to stay in cover as much as possible.

He knew this was the right place; he had come to Sae-san’s house for dinner once or twice, and she had to give him the GPS coordinates for him to take the train there. While then, he was a nervous boy about to talk business with a co-worker and potentially meet her sister, he was now a determined boy about to make a deal with a woman who should hate him, and meeting her sister again would likely lead to his stitches opening up again.

He entered the apartment building, and slowly walked the hallways and climbed the stairs to their apartment, which was in the middle of the building on floor 3. By the third floor, he had to take a break, the pain in his side killing him. Taking the elevator would’ve been easier and free of pain, but having less time to calm his nerves was not a good plan.

_Come on, Goro. It’s just down the hall. All you need to-_

Akechi was jolted from his train of thoughts as his phone rang, echoing through the hall. His heart sank as he read the caller ID. Shido. He pressed the accept button and hesitantly put the phone to his ear.

“Hello there, Shido-san.” He said, donning his celebrity persona. “What brings you to contact me so soon after our last call?”

“You know I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t urgent.” Shido said, his voice dripping with venom. “Soejima has been compromised. You remember him, right, the one I use for my… escorting business.”

Akechi feigned ignorance, pretending to think for a second. _Please tell me this is my plan working._ “I don’t think I’m familiar. How was he compromised?”

A sigh came from the other end of the line. “How do you think? His heart was changed. My friends found him on his way to the front desk of a police station. Luckily some of my contacts picked him up before he could confess.”

_It worked._ A breath of relief unwillingly exited Akechi’s lips. Shido was quick to pick up on it. “Yes, it’s a relief. If he had said something to the right cops… We would’ve been in trouble.”

“You definitely wouldn’t want something like that happening before the election.” Akechi said. “The only question is… how did it happen? The thieves scattered like mice after I was rid of their leader.” Akechi put as much coldness into his voice as possible, hard to do when he was mid panic attack.

“It had to have been them. We’ve worked together for almost three years now, and no-one else has ever utilised Wakaba Ishiki’s research before in such a manner.” Akechi wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. “If they know about Soejima… I could be next.”

_This isn’t good. Please don’t act on this, please_ _…_

“That’s impossible, sir. They-“  


“Don’t tell me what is possible, brat.” Shido spat, cutting Akechi off. “It’s not your place to make me second guess myself. It’s your place to kill whoever I want you to.”

_He wouldn’t usually say these things on a phone. He must be getting desperate._

“First, you’ll deal with Yoshito Soejima. He will go berserk and be killed by police when it happens.” This wasn’t sounding good. _Too many rash actions_ _…_ _Why now?_ “And then the rest of the Phantom Thieves shall have a falling out. A few will go berserk; the rest will die in horrible accidents. Is that clear?”

Akechi stood in silence for what felt like forever. The madness of what he was just told to do was almost confusing him.

“I said, is that clear!?” Akechi moved the phone away from his ear, but he could still hear the shout through the speaker.

_I really am nothing to this man, am I? I helped rid him of his allies for years. He made me murder people, turn people insane, all for **his** gain. And after all that, I’m nothing in his eyes._

_Just a puppet._

“Yes, Shido.” He said, plain as day before hanging up.

_But my strings have been cut, Masayoshi Shido. You will go down with your ship._

After calming himself down enough, Akechi took the final steps towards Sae and Makoto’s apartment. No matter what happened after he knocked on the door, he knew he had to deal with it and come clean.

_If I look back on it, I suppose I considered Sae-san my friend. Despite our moral disagreements at times, I knew I could rely on her. But I betrayed her_ _…_ _Regardless of what our relationship will be like now, this needs to happen._

Akechi stood in front of their door and took a deep breath. He felt his stomach churn again, but this time he chose to ignore it. Putting on a brave face, he rapped his knuckles against the door three times in quick succession.

And then he waited. She was likely home at this hour, a Tuesday afternoon on a slow week. She would likely work that night, but he just had to place his bets on her being home. After an eternity of waiting, the door crept open. Goro’s heartbeat sped up tremendously, but somehow stopped as he saw the one who awaited him beyond the door. He felt calm.

Sae opened the door, not quite completely dressed (still lacking her jacket and finer jewellery), and she rubbed her eyes before completely focusing on who was at their doorstep. When she made her realisation, her eyes widened in shock, and she took a step back. Before her was not the charismatic detective she knew well, but a dampened teenager with messy hair and a sombre expression on his face. His tie was loose, him forgetting to tighten it after slipping it on this morning, and he was slightly slouching. Goro locked eyes with her, and for a moment he saw true fear reflected in them. He frowned.

“Good evening, Sae-san.” He spoke, quieter than usual. He found himself short of breath, the panic of facing his colleague taking over him. “Are you alone?”

“Akechi?” She said, her eyebrows raised. _She knows the truth. But she doesn’t know that I know._ “What business do you have here?”

“I need to explain myself. Before it’s too late.”  
  
Sae-san still remained as confused as she was previously. Akechi smiled.

“It’s important.” He said, stepping forward into the doorway. “Your sister could be in danger. Do you want that?”

Sae stepped back, allowing Akechi to walk inside. He looked around the small apartment; it was a surprise that Sae could afford to live here with the wage she earned, but he supposed her father’s money could’ve helped pay for it after his inheritance reached her.

“What do you want, Akechi?” Sae said more sternly this time, her arms crossed. “The case is over. The leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide after my interrogation. What else could we have to talk about?”

_Ah, so she really doesn’t consider me her friend, after all. I’d like to think, if I hadn’t been responsible for so much misery, that we could’ve seen eye to eye._

“The case isn’t over, Sae-san.” Goro spoke, his detective persona slipping through the cracks of his wrecked state. “Masayoshi Shido still leads the polls in the election. If he is elected, the man responsible for all of Japan’s mental shutdowns walks free.”

Sae looked down at him with pure disrespect in her eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_

“Your game is over, Goro.” She said, piercing daggers in him with her gaze alone. “This ends, now.”

“My game?” He said, tilting his head.

“You place the blame on Shido, we catch him, and then what? You kill me next?” Sae-san seemed to conceal her fear deep within her, with the small eye-twitches she was doing, scanning the room. _Does she fear me that much?_

“This is not a game to me, Sae.” He said, stepping closer to her. “You rescued Ren Amamiya from certain death at my hands, if I was truly the villain you think I am, I’d have killed you long before I came to greet you in person.”

_It was true. If word had come out to Shido that Sae had helped Ren escape, she would be silenced or her career would be ruined. Surely she could see this._

Sae’s eyes widened. “W-what are you talking about?” She shook her head. “You saw him die, didn’t you? You shot him dead.”

“I’ve seen him.” Goro replied. “Spoken to him. Tried to kill him.” He looked at his feet in shame. “And now I need to help him.”

“The last time you tried to help him, he was arrested, drugged and almost murdered.” She said, still uncertain, “I can’t trust anything you say.”

Akechi sighed. “Look, I’ve done bad things. Horrible things.” He looked Sae in the eyes as he spoke, conviction gripping him. _I have to get through to her. No matter what it takes._ “At first, I only destroyed criminals, wiping them from our society. Then, at his request, the morally corrupt. Then, it turned to murdering innocents.”

  
“Wakaba Ishiki. Kunikazu Okumura. Principal Kobayakawa. I killed them all. All at the command of Shido.” Akechi took another step forward. “With every life I took, Shido’s plan to corrupt the world view of the Phantom Thieves came to fruition. But so did my own plan. I’ve done things no human being should do, and I can’t take it back.”

Sae looked at him, disgusted. “Why work with him?” She asked. “He’s clearly a villain.”

Akechi took a deep breath. _I have to tell her as much as I can. This is the only way for her to trust in my word._ “Years ago, Masayoshi Shido was with a woman who he pretended to love dearly. But as soon as they discovered she was pregnant, he abandoned her. He left for the world of politics and left this poor, pregnant woman to die. He had no regret, and he never looked back. No child support, no contact, nothing. The shame of this affair drove her mad, drove her to… suicide.”

“You knew this woman.” Sae-san guessed.

“Etsuko Akechi.” Goro nodded. “My mother.”

Sae looked shocked, and more confused than ever. Akechi found himself needing to take a breath. The only other time he’d told someone about his mother was Ren, and that was on a weird impulse. He didn’t like talking about this to others. It hurt too much. “When I gained this power…” He continued, “I knew it was my only chance. If I couldn’t touch Shido with politics, I could touch his heart directly.”

_Akechi had fallen to his knees, as people in masquerade masks crowded around him. This was what his fathers heart had been all along? Him steering this country to salvation while his mother and him drowned in the wreckage of the world? Akechi punched the ground as hard as he could. Several of the security approached him, as he didn’t wear a mask and was making a scene. He looked up at them, tears in his eyes._

_“You bastard!” He screamed, grabbing at his shaggy hair in frustration. “You disgusting asshole! I’m going to make you pay! I’m going to destroy you!”_

_The security began to morph and twist into those shadow creatures, each one taking a different form._

_“You’re no match for me!” Akechi had said, standing on his feet. “Loki!”_

“You can trust me because I hate this man more than anyone out there.” Goro said to her. “And I need your help to take him down.”

Sae looked appalled at the truth he was relaying but almost lost in the clarity he was providing. “You did all of that, for revenge?” She looked at him in concern. “You murdered people- “

“And I was going to murder many more.” Akechi admitted. “If that’s what it took to destroy Shido. But some people have shown me that there are other ways to take back your life.”

Akechi outstretched his hand. “I need your help. I need you to do this for me, for whatever friendship we might have shared before this. I need you to do this for all of the victims Shido has taken…” Akechi exhaled deeply. “And for your sister.”

Sae covered her eyes with her palm, resting her hand on her forehead. _This is the only chance I have. If she says no, my entire plan needs reworking._ Akechi stopped his train of thought as he remembered a key event in recent history with shame;

“I used your heart as a means to harm Ren Amamiya. You could have been destroyed in the process, all because I wanted to be the one to capture him myself. I’ve put your family in great danger.” A tear rolled down his cheek, the shame almost too much to bear. “And I apologize. I know I don’t deserve forgiveness, but you deserve an apology.”

Akechi closed his eyes and unwillingly let more tears fall. _I’ve put my only friends in danger for revenge_ _…_ _For this crusade of mine_ _…_ _I deserved to die back there in the ship for what I’ve done, but if I can make things better, then it’ll all be worth it._

A hand grasped Goro’s own, and he opened his eyes to see Sae nodding with determination.

“I may not trust you entirely, Goro Akechi.” She said, releasing his hand. “But if you can protect my sister, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I promise.” He said. “I’ll protect Makoto, even if it costs me my own life.”

Sae seemed unconvinced, but nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

He then proceeded to explain the briefcase to her, all of the files it contained and how to use it against Shido. She listened intently as he skimmed some of the more classified cases and how to use them against him. It took them almost an hour, but he managed to spill most of the important facts over to her, with the white noise of the TV quietly playing in the background.

Sae stepped away from the table. “You sure this’ll work?”

Akechi smiled. “I’m sure. If the Phantom Thieves manage to change Shido’s heart, they’ll need this evidence to prosecute him. It’s the only way.”

Sae looked around the room, which was now filled with different notes and papers on the crimes of Shido. “If this does work, what…” Sae trailed off. Akechi turned to see her focus on the TV.

“Sae-san?”

As he followed her field of vision, he saw footage of Shibuya crossing… and a large screen with the Phantom Thief logo flashing on it.

“Turn it up!” Akechi called, moving closer to the TV. As the words became audible, he listening closely.

“…this asshole tried to dump what he did onto us.” A distorted voice came from the television set, playing on many screens in Shibuya at once. Today was the day they had decided upon. If he pieced together the phone call with Makoto and this, it was obvious that they intended to make their move now. Another voice chimed in on the TV.

  
“The identity of that cowardly man is-” The screens cut off, showing Tokyo the previous news report again. Akechi groaned.

“What was that?” Sae asked, both hands gripping the TV remote. The screens quickly cut back to the Thieves message, with the logo spinning this time.

  
“The man behind it all is a current cabinet member of all things: the minister of state for special missions: Masayoshi Shido.”

Everything seemed to go blurry for Akechi as he processed this information. They had made their move, and it was going to be too late for Akechi to help them out now.

“A calling card.” Akechi said, answering Sae’s former question. Akechi had been so close to uncovering when they were going to send the calling card, but now? All of his spying had lead to nothing.

“And to prove that…” A female voice said from the calling card, likely Takamaki’s. “Look! As you can see, all of us are alive and kicking!”

  
The image on screen changed to the silhouette of the Phantom Thieves, each one of them clad in their thief gear.

“What’s going on?” Sae said softly to herself. The TV zoomed in on the centre figure of the Phantom Thieves, Joker wearing his usual Thief mask with a grin on his face.

“Ain’t that right, leader?” The voice said.

“Yes.” Joker replied. “Before that happens, we will take this country!”

The crowd was in an uproar, supporting the group with all of their might. _So this is how the masses really feel._

Sae began to pack up all of the files as quick as possible. “I’ll keep these safe. What are you going to do?”

_If things operate as usual, they’ll launch their mission tomorrow_ _…_ _Unless they change things up, they will definitely be captured by then. Even if they do act tonight, there’s no guarantee it’ll be safe there for anyone who returns._

“I’m heading to Leblanc. If the Thieves are still there, they’re in great danger.”

Sae nodded. “I’m off to work. I’ll get way more information of what’s going on that way.”

_She’ll no doubt be questioned there, maybe interrogated, but as long as Shido’s heart changes, she won’t be harmed._

Goro opened the door to leave, but turned to her before he passed the doorway. “Be safe, Sae-san.”

“You too, Goro Akechi.”

**-12/13: Evening-**

Akechi sprinted through the streets of Yongen-jaya, pushing past civilians and shopkeepers alike, despite the pain from his injuries threatening to slow him down. He finally made the turn to where the backstreets began as his phone rang. Shido again. Goro slowed down as he answered the phone. _Hopefully he can tell me something useful._

“Shido-san?” Akechi greeted, pretending he wasn’t busy despite his shortness of breath.

“Haven’t you checked the news!?” He yelled, slamming noises indicating a fit of rage. “They sent a calling card, publically!”

“What do you plan to do, sir?”

“You’re going to go inside my palace and- and kill them all! You understand me?”

_That’s not very helpful. I need more information on where he intends to strike._

“I asked what **you** were going to do, Shido.” He said coldly. “What are the priorities of your men?”

He heard a loud slam on the other end of the line. “Are you trying to piss me off, you little bastard!? Do as I say or I’ll take everything from you!”

_You already have._

Akechi stopped in his tracks, the pain in his wounds almost unbearable at this point. He was out of breath, injured and his mind was a mess, but he knew how to respond.

_I let this sack of shit control me for years_ _…_ _My plan of revenge only furthered his plan for country-wide dominance. No matter what happens tonight, Shido, I will not die as your pawn. It will end tonight._

“Akechi!?” Shido yelled again. People in the background could be heard trying to calm him down, but it was clearly not working.

“Before that happens, Shido.” Akechi said smugly, looking down at his phone. “We will take this country.”

He hung up as he said that, almost throwing the phone back in his pocket, making a clatter as it connected with something else inside there. He checked to find his gun, exactly where he left it. He hoped he didn’t need this, but if worst came to worst, this would come in handy. He never thought he’d do that, abandon his years-long plan to destroy Shido because of bonds he had made. It made him smile, just a little.

_I need to hurry. If something happens to the group, we’re all in danger._

After another minute of brisk walking, he had make it near the café. Several black cars surrounded the premises, all no doubt sent by Shido to capture any of the thieves inside.

_They beat me here. Not good. Not good._

Akechi walked slowly, with his hand in his pocket, towards the door of the café, ready to make a move if anything crazy happened. The smell of coffee usually soothed him, lulled him into a sense of nostalgia, but now it only served to make him feel ill in the stomach. The door was ajar, and he could see, if he peeked the corner, three men in black suits surrounding Sojiro Sakura. He looked up at them unimpressed. _Why was it only Sakura-san at the store? Were the others meeting up somewhere else?_

“This is obstruction of business, you know.” He calmly said, taking a sip of his coffee. The agent in front of him, the one who seemed to hold more authority, shook his head.

“We’ve investigated this thoroughly.” He said to Sojiro, arms crossed. Sojiro looked him straight in the eyes.

“Is this the only way you do things?” If Goro wasn’t mistaken, Sojiro’s hand was shaking. He was scared, but he faced his challenge with courage and wit. _Just like Joker. Funny._

“They’re not upstairs!” Another voice spoke as the third agent returned from the attic. The leader-type looked Sojiro in the eyes and shook his head. In one rapid movement he grabbed Sojiro by the collar and pulled him closer.

“Where are the Phantom Thieves?” He said, fury on his face. _This is bad. If this continues, they could get violent_ _…_

Akechi took a deep breath and stepped into the café. His hand was still in his coat pocket, gripping his gun tightly. Sojiro was the only one who could see him, and he gritted his teeth in anger at the sight of the boy.

“I’ll take it from here, gentlemen.” Akechi said calmly, his detective’s persona not quite as convincing with his messy appearance. The three men turned, confusion plain to see on their faces. “No sight of the Phantom Thieves?”

The leader of the agents let go of Sojiro slowly, and turned his body to face Akechi. “I hadn’t heard anything about this.” He said. “Why can’t we handle this job?”

_If the Phantom Thieves aren’t here_ _…_ _They must be striking Shido’s palace right now._

_It’s out of my hands, then. I still owe it to them to help Sakura-san, though._

Akechi smiled. “Matters that concern Wakaba Ishiki’s research are always handled by me. It’s my duty as the detective on the case, you see.”

The leader looked down at him with great suspicion. He slowly moved his hand to under his belt, where a black object could be seen poking out from under his shirt. Akechi’s arm tensed, ready to draw his weapon if a gun was in the picture.

“Alright.” The agent said, raising a black hand-radio to his mouth. “Search dismissed. Head back to headquarters.”

“I’m glad we could reach an understanding.” Akechi said, gesturing for the men to leave the store to him. Despite being saved, Sojiro looked at him bitterly. _I suppose to him this doesn’t look like a rescue quite yet._ All three agents left the store, allowing Akechi to stand in front of the café owner.

“Could’ve sworn you were dead.” Sojiro said. “They gave you every chance they could, and you still turn on them?”

“You misunderstand, Sakura-san.” Goro looked down at him. “I am on the side of true justice here.”

“So you continue to kill for that bastard.” Sojiro spat. “Killing those kids will never be justice. You’ll never be hero, you’re just some criminal’s lapdog.”

Those words almost wounded Akechi. _Perhaps that was the case, at a time. But right now, he knew that he was no longer that person._

“I thank you for the kind words.” Akechi said coldly. “Things aren’t as simple as that though.”

“So what now? You get rid of me like you got rid of Wakaba? Are you going to kill another one of Futaba’s parents?” For a brief moment, Akechi saw the Futaba from the dream, dying alone and scared.

“No.” Akechi said. “You’re going to hide in case someone comes back.” Sojiro’s eyes widened. “The Phantom Thieves have to succeed. If they don’t, Shido will continue to destroy everything, remaining unpunished.”

Akechi began to leave the café, not waiting for Sojiro to respond. Now he… Now he…

“Wait.” Sojiro called, now standing up straight. “What are you off to do now?”

That question.

_“What do you plan to do now?” Takemi had asked. He couldn’t throw away the trust of the good doctor, especially after she healed him up._

_“What are you going to do?” Sae-san knew I was capable of evil_ _…_ _But she still worried for me. Even if she doesn’t consider me her friend, I know I can’t break my promise of protecting her sister._

_“What are you off to do now?” Sojiro-san trusted in those kids_ _…_ _The Phantom Thieves. He knew that I was capable of helping them_ _…_ _I have the same power, after all._

_What am I going to do? What choices do I have?_

Akechi looked back at the master of coffee and exhaled sharply. The pain in his body was still ruthlessly pissing him off, and he didn’t even know what the Phantom Thieves would want in this scenario, but he had made his choice. A choice he should have made long ago, or even back in that boiler room three days ago.

“I’m going to be a hero.”

Akechi turned and left Leblanc, without really caring for Sojiro’s expression or reaction to his statement. He owed it to Takemi, to Sae, to Sojiro, to everyone in Tokyo…

To Ren.

He owed it to these people to be there for them when they needed him. As long as he was still able, and for as long as the spirit of Robin Hood burned within him, he could fight. Most of all, he understood that it was his duty to make amends for what he had done in the past.

Akechi brought out his phone and pressed on the Meta-verse navigator.

“Masayoshi Shido. Diet Building. Cruise Ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Took me a while to finish compared to the others, but I hope to be able to churn out at least one chapter a week from here. Shit is indeed about to get real, so I hope i can do this story of mine justice.


	5. Hunger for a life not ruled by your night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Shido to pay for what he has done has arrived, and Goro Akechi has chosen to take justice into his own hands once more.

**-12/13: Shido’s Palace-**

The familiar scenery of Shido’s cruise ship twisted and turned in the face of the emergency scenario that it was being subjected to. Hordes of masked guests stampeded to the nearby exits, only to find that this was the only safe place left in this forsaken world. They had recklessly let Japan sink to float with the upper echelon of society, but now, even that haven was soon to be plunged into the icy sea below.

Goro Akechi walked through the crowds, pushing past countless scared noblemen in an attempt to get where he was destined to go, to complete the mission he’s had for two long years. He was going to take Shido down. In one hand he gripped his toy light sword and in the other his “Proof of Justice.” Not his usual weapons, but ever since he lost the black mask, he would have to make do.

He felt almost naked without the black armour that came with his more maniacal meta-verse outfit. Not only had he gotten used to the thick black coating, but it was much cooler to walk around as a dark knight than as a brightly coloured prince.

_“That reminds me, he’ll need a codename too.” Niijima had said to the group as they stood outside of her sister’s distorted casino palace._

_“Codenames?”_

_“Phantom Thieves can’t go around usin’ their real names, right? It ain’t cool either.” Ryuji assured the confused detective._

_Skull. A true rebel’s icon, not to mention the beloved motif of a pirate’s flag. Very fitting for a brute like him._

_Fox. Sleek with vibrant colours. Sneaks around a farm hunting for prey. An interesting choice._

_“Then_ _…_ _perhaps ‘Karasu” would be best for me. You know, like a raven.”_

_Crow. The white bird turned black. A cunning bird that holds a grudge against a human for the smallest of reasons. A bad omen._

_Does that nickname still fit him?_

He looked down at his white gloves, at the delicate golden trim around his prince’s robes. A prince charming if ever one existed, wielding a sword of pure energy and a gun straight from outer space. Such a child’s dream. This outfit existed to be the main character in a show on television, not to be worn while entering another dimension. Nevertheless, Akechi liked this outfit a lot.

At last he made it to the entrance to the Assembly Hall, and he found that the door was open for the first time in forever. Beyond that was a small round room with an elevator, no doubt leading to where the final battle will be held. The rest of the large room he was currently in had been emptied, no doubt the partygoers making their way to where the rest of the shadow conglomerate will await their demise. Each step of his was heavily echoed throughout the room, creating a steady rhythm as he approached his life-long dream.

_Funny. I did all I could for this man. I killed countless people for this bastard and he didn’t even extend the VIP status to me. Quite disrespectful._

Akechi walked forward, but stumbled, forcing him to lean up against the wall. The wound on his side throbbed tremendously. _If only I had a bit longer to rest up, and this wouldn’t have been a problem_ _…_ _I’ll really be no help to the Thieves at this rate._ He steadied himself once more, and began to walk towards the elevator room. If all he was good for would be a single strike, he decided that it would be better than to sit back in the real world and let everyone else risk their lives for a revenge that was his. A revenge he waited so long for, through all of the blood, sweat and tears he had to endure. Though none of that was worth it, after all. He had killed so many people, ruined so many lives just so that he could spit in his father’s face and be free from the torment… But he had only succeeded in becoming the same as that man. A killer. A traitor. After surviving the showdown with his own shadow, all that was left was sorrow, and a blossoming desire to save the people he wronged.

_The people I’ve wronged. Futaba-san_ _…_ _Haru-san_ _…_ _I’ve killed their fathers, crippled their lives. Will there be a way to atone for what I’ve done for them? I can only hope._

He was unaware of the footsteps behind him for far too long, deafened by his own internal pity party.

“I am thou… and thou art I…”

A voice that was far too familiar to Akechi echoed throughout the hall, causing him to freeze in his tracks. His grip on his weapons tightened as he slowly turned around.

“You really thought you were free from my grasp? How foolish.”

Goro Akechi stood before Goro Akechi. The real one, failing to hide his facial expression of shock as the fake one grinned at him. The fake Akechi wore the same brown coat, this time stained with dark red, the same substance having seemingly splattered on his face. The shadow looked at him with contempt. Goro once again felt the after-effects of his horrid nightmare, of the phantom thieves bloodied and dead before him in the very ship he now roamed. He knew it couldn’t have been premonition, but the fact that he was covered in blood just like then was still as gruelling to look at. The shadow was holding out a gun, aiming towards Goro.

“We are one and the same.” The shadow said, reaching out its hand to the sky. “We both run from our problems and create more in an attempt to solve them later. What a pity.” Akechi couldn’t answer back, trying to rack his brain of a way to get out of this without another bullet wound. Seeing as though the only exit was a dash away, his chances of reaching it and getting down to safety were not looking great.

“Even now, you look to escape.” The shadow said. “We’ve killed too many people. Ruined too many lives. We don’t deserve to escape. No matter the motive, what we have done is unforgivable and we must be punished.” It smiled a pleasant smile, sending shivers down Akechi’s spine. This was how Shido saw him now, and there would be no change in that until he helped the phantom thieves do what had to be done.

“You’re wrong.” Akechi spat, holding out his weapons in an offensive stance. “I deserve to live. If I can’t manage that, I can’t save those I care about. If I die here, I can’t right my wrongs!”

_Yes. This is what I truly believe. Who I truly am. My internal conflict has to end here; I have to be born anew._

“So you really have changed.” The shadow said, a look of disappointment on it’s face. It suddenly looked up to the roof. A loud noise could be heard from somewhere else on the ship, in the direction of the elevator. The fight was starting, and Akechi needed to get there quickly or this would all be for nothing.

“But in order to change…” The shadow began, the frown on it’s face morphing into a wide, maniacal smile. “You had to leave me behind. I’m free now.”

The physical form of Shadow Akechi began to morph as black flame surrounded it, screams of pain erupting from it’s mouth that began to pierce Goro’s ears. The flames burnt with such intensity that even Goro’s eyes strained to see inside of it.

“ **I can’t let you break free from me!** ” A voice called out from the intense flames. Stepping out from the fire, a man in dark black and blue armour approached him, staring him down with glowing red eyes. The black mask had returned. Goro felt himself grow dizzy just looking at the shadow, watching it draw a long serrated blade from thin air. It was preparing to fight.

“What are you!?” Goro yelled, firing blasts from his gun in it’s direction. The green rays were knocked aside skilfully by the shadow’s sword as it walked towards him.

“ **I am a shadow. The true self.** ” The shadow smiled widely. “ **I cannot let you change. The world doesn’t need you anymore.** ”

“The world is what we make of it!” Goro said, placing his hand on his red crow mask. “Robin Hood!” His large white and red persona materialised above him, readying a bless arrow against the shadow. The arrow was released and made contact with the shadow’s blade, deflecting it towards the wall. This was going to be tough, especially with Akechi’s wounds. “Very clever.”

The shadow launched itself in his direction, swinging its sword wide. Goro parried just in time, causing the attack to miss him entirely. The shadow tried again, this time twice in a row, which were both deflected with great difficulty.

“My skills exceed yours!” Akechi ripped off his mask again and let Robin Hood come out to play. A megaton raid slammed down on the shadow, knocking it into the stone floor. The shadow slowly got to it’s feet, cracks appearing in the back of it’s armour. Akechi knew that his energy was running low, he could feel it, even though it was so soon after entering battle. _So me not resting up really does have an effect on my concentration in here, too._

He had enough stamina for one more skill. He gripped his mask as the shadow ran at Akechi again and lunged.

“Descend, Lo- “

His speech was halted as the lunge made contact, this time hitting Akechi in the side and piercing through him a few inches, the only thing stopping him from complete impalement being Akechi’s arm on the shadow’s, painfully restricting it from stabbing him further. Akechi looked down to see that the blade had sunk into him, and a dark red blotch was quickly growing larger and larger as his own blood poured from the wound. Tears formed in his eyes from pain and desperation, the pain from all of his wounds overcoming him. He stared into the abyss of the black masks eyes and groaned.

“You’ll die…” He whimpered pathetically, watching the motionless expression of his shadow as it tried to murder him. “I’ll destroy you!”

From his distance his sword wouldn’t reach the shadow, and as he tried the shadow’s arm took his and crushed it in its grasp. Now, with both arms occupied, he could only stand there and await his failure of strength.

_In the end_ _…_ _I couldn’t be special. I couldn’t be anything. I’ll die here._

“Please…” He cried, pushing back against the sword-hand with all of his might. “Someone…”

Who was he calling to? Nobody was there to help him. Those who could were oblivious to his presence. The Phantom Thieves didn’t even know he was alive, for he was too cowardly to face them himself. They’ll find his corpse laying out here and know that everything they did was wasted. He looked down at the shadow of his own sword, one that had committed many wrongs, killed many people in this brutal shadow world. _To die by my own sword. Fitting._

Goro looked up to the shadow again and took a deep breath, one of the last he would ever take. “Maybe teammates are worth something, after all.” Tears streamed down his face, but no longer out of pain. He had allowed himself to be gripped by his father’s shadow, he had allowed the death of his mother to destroy his soul and it angered him more than anything else. “I’m sorry, mom… I couldn’t…”

“I’ll do something about this!”

A distorted female voice rang throughout his head, a distant echo of something transpiring a far distance away, like a radio communication. Goro felt his head clear and the image of the black mask staring him down became fully realised once more.

_Sakura-san?_

He knew from experience that he could cast a spell now, but unfortunately the situation didn’t allow it. Goro looked at his trembling arm, gripped by the shadow, and the arm that was holding the sword back. One movement from either of them would break the stalemate and the other would be defeated. He knew this as fact, he knew that there was nothing he could do but eventually give up.

To give up.

Akechi looked up at his own shadow and nodded, tears dripping onto the floor. In one fluid movement he let go of the sword, allowing it to sink deeper into his body. He let out a gasp as more blood poured from the wound and the pain flowed throughout his body. He grasped his mask tight and ripped it from his face. Blue flame streaking from his eyes in rebellion, he spat his words to the shadow’s face.

“Go to hell.”

Loki manifested above him, a large purple ball of death held in both of his hands. With the speed of a sports car he hurled the ball at the shadow, launching almighty damage into the figure and sending it straight to the floor, which cracked under the pressure of ungodly force. The sword was ripped from Akechi’s body, and he covered the wound with his bruised arm as he fell to his knees. The shadow’s body had been broken, and the armour was thrown all over the hall as pieces of shrapnel, sticking into walls and shattering against the floor.

Akechi looked down at himself, blood flowing from his torso like a waterfall of demise. He took a stand again, and felt his knees grow weak. He was lost. Unsure to his very existence, whether or not it was a dream, whether or not he was ever alive to begin with. The wounds in his body were taking him over, and he knew his time was limited. He looked down at his own shadow, or perhaps the cognitive version of himself, and chuckled, feeling blood trickle down his chin. He pulled his silenced pistol from his pocket and aimed it towards the shadow. It looked up at him with no emotion, cocking its head like a confused dog.

“You’ve changed, but at what cost?” It asked. “You will die soon.”

Akechi took a shaky breath in. “Checkmate.” He fired the gun at the shadow, watching black liquid pour from it’s face as the bullet sunk in. He fired again and again until his clip was empty, and he sombrely reloaded, eyes not moving from the shadow that was slowly decomposing in front of his eyes. Soon, darkness consumed the corpse, and the fight was over. Akechi turned to face the elevator. All that was left behind him was the black mask, shattered, lying on the floor besides the entrance to the assembly hall. Those red eyes were much less harmless now.

_I’m going to die now._ He walked towards the elevator, using all of his energy to ensure he didn’t fall to the ground. _But if I can see them again, maybe those last moments won’t be total shit. Watching the Phantom Thieves of Hearts destroy my father_ _…_ _What a nice closing act._

Goro made it to the elevator and sent it down. The wait was likely shorter than it seemed as Goro began to fade in and out of consciousness. At long last the doors opened, and red fog filled the elevator. He couldn’t see what was going on inside of the room, but he could definitely hear it.

“Ahahaahaah!” A voice similar to Shido’s laughed from somewhere in front of him. “Don’t think you’ve won.” Akechi walked forwards slowly, squinting for a sign of life anywhere. “The power held by the most elite is what rules over this society. It’s vexing that I have to use this on foolish brats, but I will educate you through and through.”

Goro continued on. His idea of seeing the thieves beat Shido was looking humorous as the fog around his effectively controlled his vision.

“He’s still gonna come at us!?” Futaba’s voice came from inside of his head. Her powers must be unknowingly reaching him, as if they were on the same radio frequency.

“It’s time to take his heart!” Joker’s loud voice boomed as the sounds of personas fighting rang through the air. It was now he noticed that the roof above him was completely gone, the purple sky of the palace holding no stars in the night.

“No! Lady Ann!” A voice called as a dark shape collided into Akechi, sending them both onto the ground. Akechi felt true pain as the open wound leaked onto the ground of the arena, which was still clouded in fog. He looked around to see the offending shape, to see Ann Takamaki, completely unconscious and bleeding from the nose. He heard another loud thud behind him.

“Mona!” Ryuji’s voice yelled from somewhere in the fog. The cat must’ve met the same end. A large shaped loomed closer and closer to Akechi, who still lay on the ground in a state of delirium. A large, buff man with bulbous veins backed up, and from the bald head he could already assume it was the ugly shadow of Masayoshi Shido. _No wonder it could throw Panther that far. He’s huge._

“I’m taking you down!” He could hear Ren’s voice closer now, and all of a sudden Shido was pushed into view, only metres from his face. Ren Amamiya, the hero Joker, coolly walked through the fog, cracking his knuckles and staring down the large, almost 10-foot-tall enemy in front of him. He obviously couldn’t see Akechi lying there, and for the better, this foe required all of his attention. Joker had been beaten harshly, by the looks of it, but he still stood. _Unlike me. I stay down, like a coward_ _…_ _Like a weakling._

“For Wakaba!” A large titan launched itself at Shido, smashing him sideways away from Panther and Goro.

“For Okumura!” A white-haired warrior floated towards Shido, slashing him with his spear. The thrust pushed back Shido further, also pushing the fog around the arena. Goro could now see that the entire team lay in ruins, all but Ryuji, Makoto, Futaba and Joker had fallen to this hulk of a foe. Ryuji leant against a row of chairs, using his spiked club to keep himself upright while Makoto shakily stumbled towards the fight, a large gash having been opened on her cheek. Futaba had her hand on Makoto’s shoulder, in an attempt to hold her back.

“Queen, you need healing!” She whined, trying to stop her friend from re-joining the fray.

_“I’ll protect Makoto, even if it costs me my life.”_

_I’m doing a fine job of that, aren’t I? Dying across the room from where she battles. Quite funny, actually, in a dark way._

Makoto and Futaba began to blur, losing their place in the world as Akechi’s eye failed him. He felt his own blood pool around him, coating his formerly white prince’s outfit in his own life essence. His sword had been lost somewhere, whether it was in the room or back in the lobby he couldn’t be certain, all he knew was that it was useless to him now. All he could was try to get someone’s attention, for perhaps they can hear his final words; his memory could be preserved.

“For Akechi!” This time a red Japanese warrior was summoned, that unleashed a barrage of sword slashes onto Shido. Each one cut deep, pushing back the shadow further and further, and with every strike the room shook and crashed. Ren drew his knife and flipped it in his hand, smiling proudly.

_For me, huh?_

_Do you really see me as a friend, after what I’ve done?_

_  
Does that matter? He’s fighting for all of us and I’m here, dying on the floor._

In the moonlight, he saw the figure of the true hero. Clad in a sleek black cloak, with a white mask adorning his face. Hidden behind that cocky grin was a caring soul, one that could truly do anything. Quite a sad contrast to how Akechi saw himself.

_“This drink is delicious. You get to drink this coffee every day? I’m quite jealous.”_

Why were strange memories coming to his head at this moment? He saw himself in the café, with Ren and Futaba staring daggers at him due to his sudden intrusion. That moment felt so peaceful, similar to now, although the fear of death wasn’t as present now.

Fear? Did he fear death? He was unsure.

_“I would never have thought you’d be boarding at this caf_ _é_ _. We seem to share some kind of bond.”_

How he was he could truly be friends with Joker… How his life could be different.

“And this…” Joker sprinted towards the shadow, who was still being struck by his persona, and fired his grappling hook to a piece of rubble above them. “Is for…” Using this propulsion, he launched himself in the air and went to slam his dagger directly into the shadow’s face. Before he could finish his dedication, a purple hand slammed into his throat, bringing him to a violent halt.

_“I agree.”_

Ren looked around from his point of vulnerability, scanning his teammates that were in no shape to help him. Akechi could hear the gasps of the conscious thieves as they watched this sudden comeback, as Shido’s shadow lifted Ren higher into the air and began to squeeze. The leader of the phantom thieves, the delinquent from Shujin Academy, the attic trash of Leblanc, was losing his life before their eyes and no-one could do anything about it.

He watched as the inner demons of his father began to claim another victim. The manipulation, the assassinations, the rise to the top, all were just manifestations of this disgusting macho creature that captained this cruise ship. Joker’s knife fell to the ground as his hands focused on loosening the grip on his neck, but those efforts were in vain. His face was beginning to grow as purple as the hand around his neck.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

  
Each drop of blood onto the floor grew louder and louder with the increasing silence of the room, as all else but the brutal scene in front of him was blocked out. Akechi closed his eyes.

And when he opened them, he stood beside Shido posture broken as his head grew heavier and heavier. He threw his head back to focus his vision of the Shido, who turned to him and scowled.

“You!?”

“For my mother.” Akechi said, grabbing his mask. “Loki!” He screamed his persona’s name with all of his rage as his black and white persona summoned above him, his red-hot sword hoisted above his head.

In one clean movement, Loki let the weight of the sword fall, and Shadow Shido’s arm was cleaved off, as if the blade was cutting into butter. Shido’s scream boomed throughout the entire cruise ship as he fell back in agony, dropping Ren to the ground with a thud. As Shido fell down, shaking the entire room, Loki vanished, and Akechi was left with a final moment of clarity. Ren turned himself over to see his saviour, and that was when Goro noticed that all eyes were on him.

Everyone was looking at Goro Akechi, the bloodied and beaten hero. He was the one who saved them.

“Akechi?”

And he was falling. There was no pain when he made contact with the floor, but perhaps that was because he instead fell into a pair of warm and welcoming arms. As soon as his eyes could open, he saw the cool grey of Ren’s eyes staring back at him.

“Ren-san.” Akechi whispered, as that was the loudest his vocal chords would allow. “I helped, right?” He weakly gripped Joker’s shoulder. “Was I… special?”

“Akechi-kun!” Makoto’s voice called, as now she was beside him too. “Futaba, I need your help!”

“C-coming right up.” Futaba said, shakily running towards Makoto.

Akechi could see, with a turn of his head, that Ryuji was helping Ann and Yusuke to their feet. Ryuji turned to see Akechi weakly smiling at him, and he smiled back.

“You did good, Goro.” Ren finally answered. He looked down at Goro’s wound and winced. “Look, we’re going to help you out, here. Just hang tight.”

Goro knew his time was running out. “Even after all I’ve done… You really are idiotic.”

Ren smiled. “You too, man.”

Goro closed his eyes, and waited for the end. An end that wouldn’t come.

“Diarahan!” Makoto’s voice called, and Goro felt a familiar wave of healing wash over him. His wound closed (he could feel with perfect excruciating clarity) and his other injuries found themselves disappearing as well. He opened his eyes and saw Joker laughing, openly and proudly.

“Come on, Goro-kun” He said as he hoisted Goro to his feet, the previous agony of his gunshot wound nowhere to be found. “We have some hearts to change.”

Goro looked at the Phantom Thieves, all of them dirty and tired, but all of them alive, and smiled. His gaze then went to the small shape on the ground.

Shido.

Shido had returned to normal size, his arm returning to him also. He lay there on the ground, the grime of battle covering his usually perfect suit.

“How could I… lose?” He said, getting to his feet, he looked at his combatants and frowned. _So this is the face of Shido when he’s defeated. Pathetic._

Makoto stared him down. “For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, you will atone… with your life.”

_That was me_ _…_ _How could she be so blind as to blame him for what I have done? Regardless of what Shido ordered me to do it was my choice!_

Akechi stepped next to Shido, wanting to voice his concerns, but found he couldn’t. He looked at the pathetic man in front of him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t even spare a look at the rest of the thieves anymore. All he could do was stare into those cold eyes.

“Don’t ya have something to say to our leader before you go passing out? And to Akechi?” Ryuji said, standing beside Goro.

“I acknowledge that I incriminated you on false charges. I did it to protect myself.” He looked down in sorrow. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done.”

_That’s right. He ruined Ren’s life, too. This man has destroyed too much_ _…_

He then turned to Akechi. “And you… you were my son… my flesh and blood… and I tossed you and your mother out like garbage. I never loved either of you, but it still fills me with great sorrow.”

_He never loved either of us?_

_My mother truly threw her life away for nothing, not even the hope of her own child could stop her from taking her own life._

_Is this truly the answer I wanted?_

“I am so, very sorry, Goro Akechi… Words will never express my feelings…” Shido got to his knees and bowed low, the humblest of apologies one could give.

Conversation followed, but Akechi never kept track. All he could think of was his own despair. He had always wanted this conversation to happen, always wanted an apology… But when it happened, he felt empty. Shido had yet to be destroyed, and as of right now there were still thousands calling his name in joy. This wasn’t a victory, not yet.

So was this how it truly was? Was victory ever about getting him to confess his wrongs, or was it about something more, something evil? Was the victory he searched for really about inflicting pain and misery onto this man?

His heart was changed by this man. This man made him lose his innocence just to get rid of political opponents…

Akechi looked over at Futaba and Haru. He had killed members of their family. They had to watch someone close to them fall dead, and both of them had been blamed for the respective killings. He had watched Wakaba’s daughter became a recluse, driven to near suicide by the nightmare of seeing her mother fall in front of a car.

Years of torment… All because of this man. Akechi felt his fists clench involuntarily. He had to calm down. He couldn’t show the group that he’s changed by giving in to anger. Even the look upon this pathetic bald bastard’s face was pissing him off.

_Take deep breaths, Goro._

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

His breathing was growing unsteady.

Out.

His hands began to shake.

In.

“You bastard!”

Shido was thrown backwards as Goro’s fist made contact with his face. In a wild frenzy, Goro landed punch after punch on the weakened man.

“You ruined my life!” He screamed as he slammed Shido’s head into the ground. Shido put up no fight, he just whimpered and moaned. “You’re going to regret what you did to me!”

He felt as though he was only watching himself through a screen as he beat Shido down. The yells and whines of the Phantom Thieves were as good as lost on him as he continued to unleash his new-found energy on the politician’s shadow. He recalled his sorrow, a continuous spiral into depression following his mother’s suicide, and the utter despair he had felt upon learning of his father’s untouchable position in office.

Untouchable until now.

“You took my mother from me!” He screamed, gripping Shido’s neck tightly as he pushed hard on his Adam’s apple. He was draining the life out of Shido the same way he had drained the meaning out of Akechi’s existence. There was a scream from behind him which caused him to jolt for a moment, having almost forgotten the context of his scenario.

Revenge.

Revenge was all he needed.

He continued to push down, watching Shido’s shadow stare up at him and begin to die. Laughter escaped his mouth, a sick cackle that displayed the crack on Goro’s sanity that only Shido had created. He couldn’t seal the crack, but he could at least kill the one who broke him.

“Please!” He heard a female voice say, filled with sorrow. Blue filled his vision for just a moment, but he continued to strangle his own father. He quickly looked to his right and saw Makoto’s legs dangle down as tall creature of black and white gripped her throat. The concept of anything else happening was become abstract to him, but his hands loosened. As they did, Makoto fell to the ground and his own persona returned to him. He saw her look up at him in desperation…. No. In anticipation of what was about to happen. In hope that he would make the right choice.

Choice.

He didn’t have a choice.

His life had been driven by a single desire, one of revenge and hate, and now he could finally achieve his goal.

If he didn’t kill Shido now, his entire life would be wasted in a single second. But the unfortunate truth was, if he did this right now, everyone would know that his redemption was just a façade. They would decide, rightfully, that Goro had not changed.

“Akechi.”

Goro looked to see Ren, mask off, hand outstretched towards him. “You don’t have to do this. We can change Shido’s heart together.”

  
Akechi felt his entire body shake, his hands and lips tremble as he responded. “I’m sorry. I have no other choice.”

For a second he expected, almost wanted Ren to attack him. He was jeopardising the entire mission, their entire legacy as Phantom Thieves. But all he did was reach out. Shido could already be dead, but he still reached out.

“Please, Goro.” Ren pleaded, moving slightly closer. “Take my hand. Stop this. I fulfilled my end of our bargain… Do the same.”

Goro felt weightless. One moment he was sitting atop Shido, the next, floating in an endless sea of cold, of heartless misery. He reached around for something to help him float, but nothing was there…

Until the hand.

When his weight returned, he was holding Ren’s hand, standing away from Shido’s shadow. Ren was smiling, and everyone else wore an expression of relief upon their faces.

Relief that quickly turned to panic as Shido turned to dust before their eyes. For a moment no one spoke, a mixture of confusion and despair sealing their lips until Ryuji decided silence was no longer necessary.

“What the fuck!?”

Loud cracks rocked the entire boat, shaking them all and almost knocking Futaba off her feet. As they looked around, the entire landscape began to crumble, as if the Shadow had been killed.

_This isn’t good._

He assumed that Yusuke had grabbed the treasure when he wasn’t looking, as now a large wheel was supported by both of his hands. People were speaking, but he once again lost the capability to listen until he was grasped on the shoulder by Haru. For some reason, she had worry in her eyes.

For some reason? He knew the reason. His mind was nothing but a maze of confusion, and he desperately needed to get out before he put himself in danger.

“Listen to Mona.” She said, sternly. “Run.”

And so he did.

-

  
He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, which was enough to catch up with Skull, the fastest runner of the group. They hurryingly made their way through the labyrinthine madness of the ship, attempting to find an exit that wasn’t corrupted by debris. At some point they stopped at a crossroads, and down two of their three paths, crashing waves had begun to fill the corridors with water.

“What do we do?” Fox said, breathing heavily due to the exertion that came with running while carrying that large wheel.

“We only have one path, but it doesn’t lead to an exit!” Futaba cried, making for the third path. The rest of the team followed and the boat continued to rock. Eventually they found fresh air, through a broken wall into a higher platform that oversaw the deck, which pillars acting as archways that lead to freedom. The way down was steep, and worse yet was the tilt the boat was on: they would have to run upwards to even get away from their current position.

More explosions rocked the boat, and now the screams of the cognitive people could be heard from all around them. Water crashed below them, and they knew that the ship was going down soon.

“We’re gonna die!” Futaba cried, grasping at her hair in frustration. “I don’t know how to swim!”

“Ships like these usually have lifeboats, correct?” Akechi assumed, looking around for hope. It had been a while since he last swam; He wasn’t exactly confident in his abilities.

“There’s one over there!” Makoto said, pointing towards a strange machine that held a lifeboat in it’s grasp. It seemed one needed to pull a lever to place the lifeboat down, a level that was on the other side of the ship, up a steep climb. They made their way to a closer archway, but even that was a long way from their current position.

“We just gotta get there.” Ryuji said with determination, adjusting his gloves.

“It’s too far, we won’t reach it in time.” Fox reminded him.

They sat there as the waves crashed around the sinking vessel, all of them trying to think their way out of this.

To no avail.

_Is there truly no way out? Is there nothing that would support us if we had to get into the water? Perhaps one of us could keep Futaba afloat, but even that counts on all of us being able to swim confidently._

Ryuji looked ahead at the lifeboat. From looking at him, it was clear that he understood that that was the only way out of their predicament. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Akechi stepped forward. Their time was running out.

_I don’t know if I’m fast enough, but I have to try. Our lives_ _…_ _their lives_ _…_ _depend on me._

“I got this.” Ryuji said calmly, placing his hand on Akechi’s shoulder. He took the mask off of his face and placed it in the detective’s hands. “Hang tight, I’ll nab the boat.” Ryuji stepped off of their platform, ignoring Ann’s questioning call, and primed himself, stretching out like he was at the starting line of a race. “It’s now or never. Here goes…”

_This is suicide. He has to jump across the water and run up that steep a hill_ _…_ _Is he capable of making it?_

Ryuji let out a scream as he started his dash for the gap he would have to cross: a pool of water that had leaked onto the boat while it was tilted upwards. He left it insanely close as he jumped across, explosions lighting the night sky orange as he made contact with the sloped surface and began to slide down. He let out another scream as he punched his leg, begging it to move like a jockey would a horse.

  
“Let’s get down.” Akechi said, turning to the others. He couldn’t continue to watch, he had to keep his mind occupied. “The lifeboat will release down there, so we need to be as quick as possible.”

Ren and Yusuke nodded, and the group slowly climbed down the steep surfaces Ryuji had just jumped from. Akechi caught Makoto as he jumped, lowering her safely down. For a moment it appeared as though she was about to say something, but she decided against it.

“Ryuji!” Yusuke called out, looking high up to the front of the boat.

“Go!” Ann was yelling too, hands clenched into fists.

Goro forced himself to look, and caught the sight of Ryuji’s hand grasping the lever on the lifeboat machine. He used his own weight to pull it down, and they all watched as the lifeboat on it’s rope swung the right way up and lowered into the ocean, crashing loudly next to the thieves. Futaba grasped Makoto tightly as Ann cheered in celebration. It seemed all was in order.

One by one, Ann helped each of them into the lifeboat, before Yusuke started it up. Makoto help Futaba’s hand throughout the process, acting as a guardian to ensure the girl’s anxieties didn’t get the better of her. As the lifeboat sped towards where Ryuji dangled, the runner let one of his hands hang down and give a thumbs up. As they neared, closer and closer, there was a smile on everyone’s faces.

Until a deafening roar erupted from the large cruise ship, and more fire filled the sky. Several large-scale explosions rocked the entire boat, which now was vertical in the ocean. Each of them strained to see, but it was clear the smiles had been wiped from their mouths. As the smoke cleared in some places, they could see that the lifeboat mechanism hung awkwardly on it’s hinges, without a soul hanging from it.

It was oddly silent.

Akechi looked down at Skull’s mask.

_What? This makes no sense_ _…_

“No way…” Ann said, still unsure of herself. “It… can’t be.”

Ren let out a gasp. Looking up, Akechi saw the horror plain on his face, frantically searching the sea with his eyes, hoping for a glimpse of his friend.

Akechi himself looked down at the icy-cold abyss, hoping to see the track-runner waving out for help. He had no such luck.

“Sakamoto-san…” He whispered, feeling his hands lose their grip on Skull’s mask. It dropped to the ocean and floated away, but there was no-one there to see it disappear. “You’ve got to…”

“Ryuji!” Ann screamed, gripping the lifeboat with all of her might. She leant over the boat, but all that could be seen was more smoke from the increasing amount of explosions.

_Sakamato_ _…_

-

At one point, they were standing in that lifeboat with the heat of the fire bringing sweat to their faces, but the next, they were out in the cold streets, shivering with both cold and despair. Outside of the diet building, all of them save Ryuji stood, looking out into the night.

“Ryuji!?” Ann called, scanning the street for hope, for any sign he had made it out.

Ryuji was nowhere in sight.

“We made it out…” Haru said in disbelief. “But… he’s not…”

Akechi blamed himself. It wasn’t technically his fault, but there was nothing but shame inside of him.

“We have to go back!” Futaba called, looking to Makoto and Morgana for approval. They solemnly looked back at her.

“We both know that isn’t possible.” Morgana sighed, eyes cast downward. The two of them seemed to despise each other during Akechi’s time in the team, but was it true that he really did care for Ryuji after all?

“Ha.” Yusuke said, looking down at his hand with tears forming in his eyes. “That’s not… funny at all.”

Goro looked down at a small pin in Yusuke’s hand, a legislators pin that Shido wore in the real world.

_All of that_ _…_ _for this tiny thing_ _…_ _Ryuji is gone because of that bastard_ _…_

“A pin!?” Akechi said, finding himself gripping his arm tightly, trying to steady the shaking that came with the cold. “All of this, for a pin!?” He couldn’t compose himself any longer. He swept across the street and slammed his foot into the nearest trashcan he could see, sending it rolling down the street, which became littered with trash. “I should’ve killed that bastard!”

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. A warm touch… And for a moment he was rid of his anger, and instead the sorrow built up inside of him.

“He…” He heard Makoto begin, before she choked on a sob. “He wouldn’t have wanted that.” Akechi turned to see her, tears in her eyes.

Looking around, he saw the others.

Futaba and Ann sobbed loudly next to each other while Yusuke and Morgana stood in silent sadness. Ren stood, looking out into the sky with his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. His glasses lay at his feet and his bag hung loosely from his right hand.

Goro had killed so many people. He had watched countless people die before him, and he didn’t think twice as he pulled the strings of their demise…

But now he felt different.

He felt his knees weaken, and he leaned into Makoto for support. She embraced him in a hug as more crying made its way into the silent night. This time, it was Akechi.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “This is my fault.”

He was expecting an awkward response… He expected everyone to continue to hate him, even after he came to their aid. He deserved that, for the crimes he had committed.

But here she was, hugging him. Supporting him. He didn’t deserve this.

“It’s not.” She assured him.

“Man, that was close.” A voice came from behind them. “Uhh, did I miss somethin’? Why is Makoto hugging Akechi?”

Everyone turned.

Standing there, Ryuji Sakamoto grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. He was dirtied, but definitely alive. “Why do palaces have to explode so much? Can’t they just disappear peacefully? Fucking hell.”

Makoto was the first to move. She launched forward and gripped Ryuji tightly in a hug. Futaba was next, followed by Ann, and Yusuke came along with Haru. Joker walked calmly towards them as Ryuji’s panicked yells filled the night air with joy instead of sorrow.

“What’s going on!? Why is everyone cryin’?”

Joker was next. He opened his arms and hugged around all of them. Akechi smiled, shocked, but overjoyed at the sight of his friend alive.

_Friend?_

_Is that the correct term?_

“Why are you just standing there, Goro?” Morgana said from the ground. “You want this as much as everyone.”

Goro blushed; he could feel the warmth reach his cheeks, so he turned his face upward.

“Come on, Akechi-kun.” Ryuji said from the centre of the pile. “Wouldn’t be a group hug without the whole group. You too, Morgana.”

“I can’t hug in this form, moron!” The cat called.

“You get what I mean! Come closer or somethin’.”

Goro walked forward and embraced them, his hands finding themselves at both Joker and Yusuke’s back.

_Yeah._

_I think “friend” could work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, sorry for the lack of updates these last few weeks. School is heating up and the new Fire Emblem game came out, so i've been pretty busy. I had to force myself to devote time to this chapter, but I hope that isn't a problem as I finish up with Three Houses. Hopefully this chapter isn't in a worse quality than the last few, because I honestly am unsure of how well I did my ideas justice.
> 
> In my absence, we got a new Akechi trailer for P5R! OUR BOY IS ALIVE, DAMMIT! (also kind of sad that my "he returns to red suit" head-canon is disproved, but I get to live it out here. Looks like the dream-world wish granting thing is real, and he doesn't seem too happy.
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be a little different and be from viewpoints other than Akechi's, which should help bring some variety to this story. I'm doing it that way because I feel constricted in writing these new scenarios just from Goro's point of view, and these plots would benefit from having an outsiders perspective on Akechi's struggle.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting this story, and I hope the wait for the next chapter won't be too long.


	6. Would you judge me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Shido’s palace, the Phantom Thieves recover, and contemplate what Akechi’s change of heart means.

**-12/15: Early Morning-**

[RYUJI]

The train to Aoyama-Itchome was crowded as usual, with students of Shujin Academy and formally dressed businessmen squeezing together to try to survive this gruelling commute that they undertake daily. On this morning, by some strange miracle, as if the world was rewarding him for his triumph in Shido’s palace, Ryuji Sakamato had scored a seat. Standing in front of him with a scowl on her face was his friend and fellow Phantom Thief, Ann Takamaki.

“Isn’t it more polite to offer the lady your seat?” She pouted, continuing to glance over the heads of the crowd in the hopes of finding another spare seat.

“Well you weren’t the one who almost died the other day. I kinda deserve this.” Ryuji said. In his left hand he held his phone, which was buzzing in response to the activity from the Phantom Thief group chat. Futaba and Yusuke were having some sort of argument, and in these times it was best not to intervene, lest the two of them turn on him in an instant. Another message came through, although this time it was direct, straight from Ren, who waited out the ending to his period of fake-death.

_Ren: Goro is coming over soon. I think a talk is long overdue._

“Huh?” Looking down at his phone, Ann cocked an eyebrow. “Ren invited Akechi over?”

Ryuji yanked his phone out of her line of sight. “Don’t you know it’s rude to look at people’s phones when they get a message? That could’ve been private!”

_Rude girl_ _…_ _But I suppose I don’t mind, it’s not like it was important or somethin’._

“Sorry, sorry.” Her smile dropped. “But seriously though, inviting Akechi over? Is that really a good move?” Her expression was tinged with anxiety.

“The dude saved his life. Saved all of our lives, really.”

_I saw how that guy was after thinking I died in that place_ _…_ _He’s got to have good intentions, right? He has to care_ _…_ _Why go through all that effort to just go against us again?_

“He also endangered our lives in the first place. He tried to kill our leader, remember?”

“That’s true.” He began. “But ever since he placed himself between us and his shadow under that ship, somethin’s been different. I don’t think he’s all that bad… Sure he’s made mistakes, but… haven’t we all?”

Ann sighed, and looked up through the train’s window, letting their mutual silence provoke thought. “I can see that, but…” She looked down at Ryuji again. “I guess it’s just strange for someone to have a change of heart without our help. It feels… fake.”

_I suppose that makes sense. We’re so used to changing the bad guys through force that we’re caught off guard when someone sees the error of their ways without the meta-verse._

“Can you really say we didn’t help, though? Without Ren, maybe we wouldn’t’ve gotten through to him.”

Ryuji could easily remember the look on Goro’s face as he fought them. There was a pain that was buried deep inside of him, a pain that he couldn’t be like them, be as special as their leader was.

_Dude was special, even though he didn’t realise. He was the only one to have those powers_ _…_ _Sure, they were pretty messed up powers, but they were born from his heart, and his alone._

The train announcer’s voice made it clear to everyone in the compartment that they were fast approaching Aoyama-Itchome, where their school was only a short walk away. Ann took a moment before replying, contemplating Ryuji’s words.

“I hope you’re right about all of this, Ryuji.” She said, turning towards one of the entrances. “We all deserve a break after all of that crazy, don’t you think?”

**-12/15: Morning-**

[FUTABA]

_Ugh, stupid Ren. You couldn’t just respond to my messages, you just had to make me get dressed and come all the way to the caf_ _é_ _just to invite you to play video games with me._

_I mean, it is only like 500 metres_ _…_ _But that’s beside the point! He knows how much I loathe the outside world and its various hazards!_

The bell rung as Futaba Sakura entered the café owned by her foster father, Sojiro. She had slept in, which meant she missed the chance for a normal breakfast, but the upside to her harsh and painful trip from her home was that it was never too late for Leblanc’s famous curry, Sojiro’s specialty dish that was always on the menu, and even after eating it hundreds of times, the teen had yet to tire from it. As she scanned the café, she pleasantly found it empty; Ren’s predicament of having to go into hiding forcing their caretaker to shut up shop for a bit.

_It’s not like he even had many customers, so he’s not missing out on much._

Sojiro was, to Futaba’s horror, absent, and with his disappearance the hope of getting something that resembled a breakfast died fast.

“Oh, Sakura-san.” She heard a voice come from her left, and upon tearing her eyes from the empty kitchen she saw a familiar figure sitting at one of the booths.

“Are you looking for Ren, too? He just let me know he’ll be a while.”

She wasn’t sure why looking at Goro Akechi rid her of her appetite, and made her physically unwell. It wasn’t as though he was revolting in appearance, she found him rather handsome, but there was something about that fake smile he always wore that put her off. This had been the case ever since he had entered their café on her training week, trying to charm his way into their good graces…

“Are you alright?” He asked, still smiling.

_I’m staring, aren’t I? Oh man, oh man._

_Stop it. Stop staring. Say something. Now._

“No.” She blurted out awkwardly, looking around for an excuse to leave before what she had just said hit her. “Yes- I meant yes!”

_Idiot! Now he’s gonna think something’s wrong_ _…_ _What’s my problem?_

“Right.” Akechi’s pleasant smile was replaced by a sad one, as he looked down at the table. His façade quickly returned as he looked up at her again. “Take a seat. We can wait together.”

_Oh god, this is way too weird! Can I say no? Is he going to kill me if I say no?_

_Calm down. Just don’t be stupid this time._

“I think…” She began, but found her excuses escaping her quickly, leaving her stupidly staring him down.

Akechi rubbed his temples with a gloved hand and chuckled. “I make you that uncomfortable, even now?” He let out a deep sigh. “My apologies.”

Futaba took a deep breath in. “No, it’s fine, really.” She lied unconvincingly. She approached the booth Goro was sitting at and took the seat opposite him, attempting to somehow stave off the piercing gaze of the detective.

Goro obviously saw through her lies. She could see it in his grimace as she squeaked at the movement of his hand as he scratched the back of his head, the way he stayed silent and tried to avert his eyes from her to spare her anxiety.

_This is way too awkward_ _…_ _Maybe I should just go home_ _…_

_I don’t want to make him feel too bad, though. He did save our lives in that palace. He is kind of one of us._

_Is he? I don’t think it was ever official, but it’d make sense_ _…_ _Or would it? Will everyone forgive him for what he’s done? Will I?_

Goro held his phone in his hand, and stared down at the black screen. His breathing was off, as if he was needing to make sure he was taking the right amount of breaths in and out. After a while he cleared his throat.

“It was quite clever. What you did with my phone.” He said, smiling a little more genuinely. “That was probably my downfall, huh? The conversations with Shido…”

_Is he complementing me? This feels really weird._

_God. Don’t just be quiet. Say something back._

“That wasn’t all. You pretended you had only heard Morgana’s voice for the first time at the school festival, but the others totally caught you saying something about pancakes earlier in the year, in a conversation in which he was the only one to bring it up…”

_Okay, you just blurted all that out. Probably a bit too much to process. Who knew conversational pacing would be such a difficult thing to work out?_

Goro sat there for a moment, stone-faced as the gears of his brain worked themselves to remember what was no doubt more than 6 months ago. His confused face soon became one of shock as a chuckle escaped his lips. He let out a pure, joyful laugh at Futaba’s statement, holding his head in his hands as he did so.

“That’s so stupid!” He breathed through his laughter. “Fuck.”

_It’s weird_ _…_ _I’ve never seen him genuinely enjoying himself like this. So far, it’s only been fake smiles and dead seriousness._

Futaba found herself smiling too. Pleasant conversation followed about their plan, and how they fooled Akechi into thinking Ren was dead. Despite all of this being about how brutally they tricked him, the detective in question was only ever delighted to hear their schemes. During a lull in their conversation, Goro smiled sadly once more.

“I almost didn’t catch on to your scheme.” Goro confessed. “If it hadn’t been for some offhand comments made during an interview, the idea of triggering the meta-verse remotely had never crossed my mind.”

“So a TV interview almost cost us our lives?” Futaba chuckled. “That’s kind of funny, in a scary way.”

Goro’s face became unreadable, as if he was deep in thought once more.

“To think…” He started, fidgeting with the glove on his right hand. “I really put you guys through a lot…”

Futaba stiffened, dreading the turn of this conversation into one of sadness and regret. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t find the words to shut off this line of thought Goro was on, and so she just sat there and listened.

“That’s a bit of an understatement, isn’t it? Especially for you.” Goro gulped, the room being so quiet that that small noise could be heard in clarity. “I don’t even know how to begin talking about this, but if we don’t talk I’ll have no hope of having anything close to friend-” Goro cut himself off, clearing his throat. “To comradery with you people.”

_I’d rather be talking about anything other than this topic! But the guy is trying, and its kind of cute to see him so honest_ _…_

_I’ll try. If he can be trusted, it’ll be worth it to talk things out with him._

_Right? I don’t know. I need to stop doubting myself here and just say something!_

Futaba cast her eyes downward, and forced words out of her throat. “When my mother died, things were really bad. Everyone around me, the adults who were supposed to protect me, help me mourn… They only blamed me.” She drew her knees close to her chest, curling up in her usual strange sitting position. “The pain I felt during those years was unlike anything I had ever felt before, or have felt since. Being tricked into thinking you’re responsible for your mother’s suicide...”

She stopped, blinking back tears as she recalled the sleepless nights, the self-harm, the reclusion into her own mind that brought on horrific hallucinogenic episodes… Each event drove her further and further away from her heart, from the truth she had forgotten. She looked up to say more, and found herself staring into Goro’s eyes, which also ran with tears.

“This blood is on my hands.” He said, clenching his fists tight. “Not only the blood of the people I killed for that man, but the people around them too. I’ve caused so much suffering, suffering I can’t reverse no matter how hard I try.” His voice cracked as he spat these words out, a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. His hands were shaking, and so he clasped them together in an effort to hide it from the girl, but she had already seen. “No matter how much I try to help, no matter how hard I fight to help the Phantom Thieves and the people I’ve hurt… It will never be enough.”

_He_ _…_ _almost reminds me of me from when I lost my mom. He thinks everything is his fault_ _…_ _But that’s not really true. Yeah, he-_

_I know he killed my mom, but I need to see the whole picture. I know what it feels like to be manipulated by rotten adults, and it twists your mind into something you couldn’t even comprehend._

Goro stood up quickly, averting his eyes from Futaba. “You probably didn’t want to hear any of that. I’m just-” He stepped away from the booth in a hurry, clearly on his way to exit the café. “I’m just a murderer.”

_“Murderer!”_

_“It’s your fault!”_

_“Why don’t you say something!?”_

“It’s not your fault.” Futaba said, leaping to her feet. Goro stopped in his tracks before he reached the door.

He did not turn to face her as he replied. “Are you stupid? I pulled the trigger. It was because of me that your mother had a mental shutdown.”

“You allowed the corrupt adults in your life to destroy you, bend you to their will. You may have killed my mother, but it’s not your fault.” For the first time since she arrived in Leblanc that morning, Futaba was speaking firmly, with conviction. “Shido killed my mother.”

“I killed your mother!” Goro snapped, turning to face her at last. “It was me. It was my choice.”

“You’re wrong!” Futaba shouted. “Shido ruined your life. He’s the reason your mother killed herself. Blinded by revenge, you allowed him to manipulate you into doing what he wanted.”

Goro shook his head. “I didn’t take you for an imbecile. I- “

“No matter what you say, I don’t blame you. I blame Shido.” Futaba moved closer to Goro, until they were face to face. “Blood may be on your hands. But you can wash them!” Futaba’s face flushed at the realisation of what she said.

_That was really cringe-worthy. Whatever! I’m getting my point across! I think?_

Goro didn’t respond with a backlash of anger this time. He was calm, silent, contemplative. He looked at his right hand, which shook with something, be it rage or sorrow Futaba didn’t know, and held it with his left. He looked to Futaba.

“It’s unfair that you can be so forgiving.” He said, a nervous smile plastered on his face, which Futaba was uncertain if it was real or another façade.

  
“I’ll never forgive Shido.” Futaba reinforced. “You, the real you, are just another victim. You need to forgive yourself more than anyone needs to forgive you right now. It’s the first step.”

_And trust me, I talk from experience._

The atmosphere was cut with a knife as the door to Leblanc opened, the bells ringing with the arrival of a hooded figure. Both Futaba and Goro jumped at the sudden break in tension, eyes fixated on the new arrival.

“Are you done yet?” The quiet voice said from behind the hood as the intruder’s school bag was placed onto the counter of the café. “We waited for a while until the shouting stopped, but it was getting a little suspicious just standing there.”

“Seriously, you two!” A voice of higher pitch came from the school bag as a black cat crawled out of it. “If you can’t learn to behave, you’re going in the naughty corner.”

Ren Amamiya pulled back his hood as he leant against the counter. His eyes practically sparkled from behind his thick frames, something that always amused Futaba due to his constant stone-faced expression.

“I…” Goro began, but apparently couldn’t find the words.

Joker frowned at him. “I knew this would take some work. It’ll be hard at times, probably painful too, but if you’re to be a Phantom Thief, you need to be clear on where you stand with each of us.”

Goro was taken aback by the words of ‘Phantom Thief’, to the point where he practically jumped in surprise.

“And there’s no problem here!” Futaba smiled, forgetting for a moment her face was wet with tears, which didn’t make her words convincing. “You need to heal yourself before you can attempt to heal relationships, Goro. It’s just how it works.”

Goro nodded hesitantly. Ren walked beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I believe we had to talk?”

“Right.” Goro was lead to the front door by Ren, who opened it and moved them both outside.

“Behave, you two.” Ren teased, shutting the door behind him. Futaba and Morgana stood in the silence that remained, before Morgana began to chuckle.

“When did you become so bold?” He joked.

“Shut up, Mona!”

**-12/18: Evening-**

[HARU]

The change of heart was almost certain. According to their sources (Goro and Futaba), Shido had been reported as acting stranger than usual, and the announcement of the next Prime Minister was tonight. It had to happen then. The Phantom Thieves, plus Goro and Sojiro, had convened in café Leblanc to witness the momentous event, if it happened, and to celebrate the success of their palace escapade. Haru Okumura sat in the booth next to Ann and across from Ryuji and Makoto, enjoying the sound of pleasant conversation as it happened around her, eager excitement in their hearts.

The only point of concern was standing behind her, sipping at some sort of milky beverage while talking to Sojiro.

“I had to keep up the cold act in front of them, otherwise they’d think I was helping.” Goro Akechi said between sips of his drink. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Sojiro-san.”

“It’s fine.” The owner of the café responded, his beverage, this one alcoholic, in hand. “You managed to help save the day, and that’s all that matters.”

Goro Akechi. The odd one out. The former nemesis of the Phantom Thieves, turned into an ally time and time again, with varying results. Haru found it odd how easily he blended in with them, always laughing along with that fake smile of his plastered upon his face. It seemed too artificial, as though pain was hidden behind every word he spoke. Haru was used to fake smiles, after all of the political business with her father’s death. She had to pretend to be happy to take part, and to be honest, she wasn’t the greatest actor herself.

No one else seemed to mind, for some reason. No one said anything. One minute Goro Akechi shows up and helps them, the night

“You should’ve taken them out Hitman style!” Futaba joked from behind Sojiro. “You brought your gun, right? Could’ve gotten silent assassin on that level, you know?”

“I don’t think I get the reference.” Goro said. Futaba huffed, shaking her head at what she probably perceived as cultural incompetence. Haru forced herself to look away.

_This doesn’t feel right. Why are they acting like things never happened? We never really talked about what was going on with Akechi, he just showed up and now he’s laughing along with us and attending our celebrations_ _…_

_He killed Futaba’s mother. He killed father_ _…_ _I don’t feel as though things are meant to be this_ _…_ _normal. This_ _…_

Fake. That was the only word Haru could use to describe Goro’s attitude that night. She saw how he acted around them the night of the heist: he was withdrawn, and a deep anger was rooted inside of him. It was almost obvious that there was something he was hiding deep inside, from the way he never stopped smiling, to the subtle shaking of his hands when he held on to his cup. It was too different.

_People don’t just change overnight. It’s_ _…_ _scary._

“Right?” Ryuji’s face snapped her out of her thoughts, his upper body leaning across the table. “You’ve got to agree with me here, Haru.”

“Uh…” Haru stuttered, embarrassed that she had zoned out on a conversation she was having with the three others at her table. “Could you repeat that?”

-

“We need to talk.”

For just a moment, she saw Goro’s façade crack, a sharp exhale through his teeth as his smile became a grimace. Haru didn’t even have time to consider whether the tone of her voice was too stern; she just needed to get this over and done with. He turned away from Yusuke, who was taking a break from discussing the intricacies of the Sayuri to indulge in some of Boss’s cooking. The detective turned to her, placing his drink down on the counter.

“Oh. Sure.” He replied. He gestured to the door. “Shall we take this outside? I’ve been thinking about getting some fresh air for a while.”

Haru nodded, and the two of them made their way outside, their backs turned to the stares of the rest of the party-goers.

The two of them walked a few short steps from a café. Not too secluded, but good enough for what Haru needed.

Goro turned to face her, his fake smile still shining even in the cold night. “What did you want to talk about, Okumura-san?”

“You aren’t fooling me, Akechi-kun.” Haru stated, plain and simple. “You need to be honest with us. And with yourself.”

Goro’s smile dropped ever so slightly as she spoke, before he wiped it off of his face entirely. He let the ambience of the street take over for a second, his eyes telling her the entire story. They were sad. Empty. Haru felt strange just looking into them, so she looked down at his chest instead.

“I was hoping this wouldn’t be too weird.” He admitted, crossing his arms. “Ren and Futaba invited me to this party, told me to just act normal, but to be honest… I don’t know how to act normal.”

_I expected him to defend himself in some way, but_ _…_ _he’s fine with explaining it._

“It needs to be effortless. You just need to relax, I suppose.”

“Can I afford to relax? Is that what you believe?” He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. The touch sent a shiver down her spine, involuntary terror freezing her in place. His gloved hand weighed down on her, sending her eyes further down towards the street.

_Why? Why am I like this? I should have nothing to fear. And as for his question, he must have noticed I was acting quiet all night_ _…_ _Not many things escape someone like him_ _…_

Haru looked up. Goro’s hand remained on her shoulder, but the weight lessened, almost as though the pressure had been fabricated by fear. She managed to speak.

“You…” She tried, but found herself faltering. Goro let go of her shoulder and stepped back.

“Just say it.” He spat. “Show me this honesty you seem to value so much.” His face flashed with hurt, as though he had just been insulted. Haru couldn’t understand why.

“You killed my father, Akechi.” She spoke back at him. “We were using the meta-verse for good to change his heart and you killed him in front of me. I was shown a dream where my father could return to the kind nature he had once shown me, but you destroyed it for your own gain.”

“I won’t deny any of that.” Goro said softly. “It’s the truth. You have the right to hate me for it.”

Haru shook her head. “I never said I hated you for it.” Goro’s eyes went wide in confusion and in some kind of sorrow. “If you’re trying to connect to us, it would help to be honest. Faking it just spits in the face of everything we’ve been through.”

A slight smile came upon Goro’s face, this one sharper, more real. “I suppose you’re right, huh?” He put his hands in his pockets and let out a chuckle. “Ren told me to try to befriend you all, but I suppose I was the fool to think that could happen here. Friendship requires forgiveness, and I haven’t earned that”

_A fool, yes, but for a different reason. Why can’t you see that we’re all trying too? If we can acknowledge each others attempts at connection_ _…_ _maybe, we can get somewhere._

“I don’t think I’m ready to forgive you, Akechi-kun.” Haru put her hand on his shoulder this time, and saw his expression darken. “But in time… I could see us being friends.”

As her words registered, a single tear rolled down Goro’s cheek. It was hard to see through the confident mask, but deep down, he was just as young and vulnerable as the rest of them.

“I’d like that.”

Haru pulled back, and nodded. “Now let’s head back inside. It’s getting cold.” She turned and made for the warm café, leaving Goro standing there. She soon heard his footsteps following her.

“I feel like I’ve had to have that conversation a lot recently.” Goro said from behind her. “It’s getting exhausting, if I’m honest.”

“Maybe just be yourself when you head in there, then.” Haru called back, her hand on the door handle of the café. She looked back, and saw that Goro was not following her. His vision instead was focused on the other side of the alleyway, where a figure approached them at a walking pace.

The figure was, as the Phantom Thieves knew well, Makoto’s sister and public prosecutor Sae Niijima. From what Haru knew, she and Goro had a complicated history, one that was going to have to be sorted out by the time the night was over. “I’ll leave you to it.”

_I think, somehow_ _…_ _Everything is going to be okay._

Goro looked to Haru as she entered, and quickly looked back to their approaching acquaintance. He straightened his tie and approached. Haru entered the store.

_I just hope I’m not wrong._

“What was that about?” Ren asked as she approached her booth, his eyes focused on the recently closed door.

“Oh, not much.” Haru smiled, sitting next to Ann once more. “Just feelings and stuff.”

-

[AKECHI]

Shido had lost.

“The reason President Okumura passed away is… I’m the one who killed him.

The one who controlled the hearts of others and gave rise to the countless victims… Is myself.

If I could atone for all I’ve done with my life, I request that I be judged at once.”

The words felt foreign, as if they were untrue. But in fact, they were the only form of truth that existed in that man. Goro felt himself go dizzy, and he was forced to take a seat next to Makoto. Sae noticed his near-collapse of relief and smiled wide. The unbearable weight that was forced upon Goro’s shoulders finally released themselves, and an exhale was forced from his lips in sheer shock.

_It’s over, at last. We’ve won._

He could hear Sojiro talk, but the words would not register in his ears. There was only the ringing of his father’s words repeating over and over in his head.

“You okay?” Makoto asked softly, nudging him with her shoulder. He nodded, smile on his face. His sense of audio returned as behind him, Futaba was mid-sentence.

“It’s all thanks… to everyone. Thank-” She was cut off with a sob, and she turned away from the crowd.

“I was able to settle a debt in regard to my father, as well.” Haru said from across the table, looking at her friends and allies.

Goro spoke now, looking at each of the people in the café with a deep respect in his eyes. “Masayoshi Shido. That man was the sole curse upon my life for so many years. It had been my dream for as long as I can remember to make him pay for what he did to me… To my mother.” He felt himself choke up, but he pushed through the pain and continued. “I did horrible things in the name of justice… But it was all of you, each and every one of you, who finally allowed me to achieve my dream.”

Ren, who was standing to his left, smiled down at him as he adjusted his glasses.

“I know I can never hope to atone enough for what I did under that bastard, but I thank you with all of my heart.”

Goro smiled wide, and this time he made sure it was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I had a serious case of writers block this last month and a bit so I don't even know if what i've written here is any good, I just know that I wanted to continue the story that I swore not to abandon when I started it.
> 
> We're in the endgame now, so we're about to see some of the more major alterations to the plot now that Akechi is here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Longing to be ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Phantom Thieves attempt to uproot the hidden darkness within society’s heart, Goro Akechi’s journey is given new context. Peace is not so easily obtained, and all is not well for the world just yet.

“I’m assuming you have your reasons for calling me here.” Akechi said, looking down at the empty cup of Coffee that he had downed in an attempt to stave off exhaustion so late into the night.

“I do.” Ren said, holding his phone in his hand, turning it slowly, examining it like it was a piece of treasure. “We need your help.” It was obvious who he was referring to with “we”.

Akechi put his cup down on the counter of Leblanc and looked at Ren nervously. “I’m happy to assist in any way I can. Consider it payment for fulfilling our promise.” He should’ve expected Ren to try to lure him in to another Phantom Thieves mission. More time spent with the Phantom Thieves… More time spent with people who would rather not even lay eyes on him. “So, whose heart needs changing now?”

Ren stood, and made his way to the sink, where he discarded his empty coffee cup. He took a deep breath before looking back at Goro.

“Pretty much all of Tokyo. No big deal.”

**-Over two years ago-**

“It looks so good, right? I’ve been excited for this ever since they announced it last year!”

“I’ve seen some reviews, and it’s pretty mixed. If you loved the other ones it’s great, but casual viewers won’t find much interest.”

Approaching the crowd of students clad in the uniform of a private school, a young sixteen year-old gulps. His hands escape his pockets and his posture straightens. He has rehearsed his interaction in his head multiple times, and if his research was right, there’d be no way this could go wrong. The rest of their school hallway froze and he opened his mouth to verbalise his long thought-out plan.

“You’re talking about ‘Trial of the Dragon: Justice Within’, right?” He said, drawing their gazes with his intrusion. Their eyes upon him brought unease, a fear present in many of his social interactions. A brown haired boy held his phone, the local cinema’s website on the screen. The blonde boy he was talking to stepped back a bit, raising an eyebrow. “Do you plan to see it? I personally hope I get the chance to.”

Eyes of roaming students analysed the social scenario like hawks, and every second an opinion was being made, being changed and warped. He knew this would all be negative, as compared to them, this teenager was a mess. His hair was long and messy, his eyes bordered with dark rings that showed signs of the insomnia he battled with, his arm bandaged due to a scrape he suffered as he fell down the stairs that lead to his school. Everyone thought they knew this kid from a glance, and their cognition would likely stay the same as it was the moment they first laid eyes on him. Good impressions were hard to come by; everyone seemed to automatically dislike Goro Akechi.

He sat alone during breaks, his head often in a detective novel or placed in front of a smartphone, browsing the news for something to talk about. He wasn’t a movie person, but if that was something that people were interested in, it was something he would engross himself in. A sad, almost pathetic life yes, but in those chances that he could express his knowledge and pretend interest, he felt happy. If that meant sitting in his lounge room at 2 AM on a Monday morning immersing himself into the Trial of the Dragon lore and films, just for a chance that someone would talk about it… He’d deal with it.

“Yeah, me and my friends are going to see it tonight.” The brown haired boy said, forcing a smile. It was always the smiles that came first. Smile so they think everything is fun and games, that this is fun, and your conversation is a game.

“Oh, really?” Goro feigned surprise, having overheard their entire conversation during English class. “Well in that case, you mind if I join you? Movies are more fun with company, after all.” He watched from the corner of his eye as the blonde boy cringed, turning back to the rest of the group that tried not to look Goro in the eye.

The boy’s name was Taki, and his blonde friend was Minata. Both of them shared a few classes with Goro, and they had spoken once or twice about homework, or upcoming exams. Although he had never truly introduced himself to them, their reputation proceeded them. They were nice guys, friendly, carefree, fun to hang around with. How Goro knew so much, he would never divulge; information came to him easily, the perks of having no friends outweighing the negatives in rare moments.

“Sure…” Taki said slowly, looking down at his phone for a moment before looking to his friends, who seemed disinterested in the conversation, but kept their glances quick and sharp. “We’d love to have you tag along, but the movie is so new that the tickets have all sold out. We almost didn’t get seats ourselves.”

Rejection. The dismissing or refusing of a proposal or an idea. This concept was very, very well acquainted with Goro, as if he and rejection were former partners settling a divorce case. He knew his eyes were dead by now, which explained the movement of the brown haired boy’s throat in a gulp. They expected him to lash out, to get angry, or to cry. This kind of behaviour was common in the ‘weirdos’ that they arranged him to fit with. But he just looked at them.

“Oh.” Goro looked at the group as they quickly returned to their previous conversation, all save for Taki, who continued to smile painfully at the strange kid talking to them, obviously hoping he’d move away already. “Tha-” He felt his voice catch in his throat, his chest heaving with pain as he tried to respond. He saw, for a moment, one of the girls in the group chuckle, and it was plain to see, from someone who’d watched this thing happen many times, that this laughter was directed at him. He managed to steady his breathing for just a moment, just to respond. “That’s unfortunate. Have-” A cough pushed out of his mouth as he backed away from the crowd. “Have a nice day.”

He walked the opposite way, his shaking hands on his throat, trying to stop the constricting that made it so hard to breathe. Another noise, a strange exhale, almost like a groan or yelp shook his body, attracting a few more eyes.

Goro knew they were lying. He had already booked tickets to the movie in the same row as Taki and Minata, in the chance, the hope that was provided by their reputation, that they would say yes. But as with all “good people”, they were liars.

But, to their point, who would want to hang out with a boy like Goro? He was let in to this prestigious school out of pity, he was born out of wedlock and was now an orphan for his mother would rather kill herself than have to deal with being a single parent to a bastard. He had no friends, no interesting hobbies or attributes, and would act strangely in any social situations, making day to day life a living hell.

It wasn’t his fault that he could barely breathe when speaking to people, or that when things didn’t go his way his chest hurt as if it was slammed with a metal bat. He would often do something to stimulate his hands during these times too, in an attempt to stave off the tingles that spread back and forth like a wave.

In the end, Goro blended in to the crowd whenever he didn’t completely stand out due to his negatives. He didn’t excel at anything. In the end, Goro wasn’t special.

-

“Can I speak to you for a moment, Akechi?”

Goro turned from his shoe locker to see his ancient history teacher standing before him with a stack of papers in his arms. Most people had already left school, but Goro had decided he’d prefer to read in the school library instead of making his way to a home where he felt alone. More alone than usual, at least.

“Sure. What do you want, sensei?” Goro took his belongings out his small locker and looked up at his teacher, who sighed.

“It’s about your project on the effect of each era on modern culture.” Goro nodded. That project was an important assignment for the semester, and he had spent many sleepless nights studying hard and working on it. The teacher held out the papers to show the cover, which allowed Goro too see the big red grade written in red marker. C minus. “You’re cutting it real close, kid. This isn’t good enough.”

Goro’s eyes were wide in shock, he was sure he’d done better than that. He expected a B, maybe even an A. This result was… frightening to say the least. “I can explain, sensei.” He formulated any excuse he could find, any reason why he could do so poorly on a project he dedicated himself to. “I was having a case of…” His throat tightened, but he shook it off. “I haven’t been sleeping well. It’s affecting my schoolwork. I’m sorry.”

“This was meant to be a group project.” His teacher said, eyes laced with suspicion. “This couldn’t possibly be the result of one team member sleeping poorly.”

The group project. That’s what they called it. Get together with your classmates and write 10 pages on the effect of the different historical periods on the current culture of the world, east and west. The groups were chosen by the students, which was troubling because nobody wanted to team with Akechi. He ended up being teamed up with (with the help of the teacher), two students who were known to be slackers. As expected, the entirety of the workload was placed upon him, who spent countless nights working on it in a frenzy of researching and note-taking, screwing up his sleeping patterns for a while.

“My team were of little use…” Goro stuttered, “They barely spoke to me, let alone cooperated on the project.”

“Funny.” His teacher said, face darkening. “That’s exactly what they said about you. You were unresponsive, didn’t schedule study sessions and took it upon yourself to work on this alone. To them, you are the one at fault.”

_How dare they? I tried my hardest to work with them, to give them equal chance to participate and help me study. I tried to contact them at least four times, and they offered me nothing but falsehoods!_ The student’s blood began to boil, his anger building up inside of him. His fists clenched tight and the numbness around his hand grew more and more crippling until he felt nothing at all.

“And you believe those imbeciles!?” He spat back, voice echoing throughout the hallway, having never spoken this loud in his entire school life so far. “They offered me no help! They didn’t even want me around!”

The teacher screwed up his face and pointed a finger to Goro. “You watch your mouth, Goro Akechi. You were only let in out of the kindness of the principal’s heart, so don’t make me have to reverse that decision.” He turned away and began to walk down the hallway. “This school doesn’t tolerate problem children.”

Goro was left silent as the teacher climbed the stairs to the second level of the school. _That’s right. Problem child. That’s how they see me, isn’t it? My mother committed suicide when I was only a child, leaving me to fend for myself, after surviving all of my other relatives. My father_ _…_ Goro couldn’t dwell on such thoughts; he had things to do, he had…

Nothing to do. Goro recalled his absence of hobbies or afterschool jobs, and the one place that naturally called to him, despite the cold it would offer: home. If home is where the heart is, Goro would be sleeping outside in some train station begging for money, as his apartment offered nothing to him but the chill of a broken heater in the winter. Literally. But he didn’t want to stick around at the school any longer, it would raise questions and the teachers would no doubt have heard about his outburst.

_He deserved worse. I should’ve told him just how much of pathetic creature-_

Goro slammed open the school door, desperate to escape its clutches, and the bars of his progressively cruel thoughts. He didn’t want to be that kind of person. He didn’t want to limit his social options any further.

His day would only get worse.

- **12/24: Afternoon-**

“What were the Phantom Thieves all about, anyway? Some sort of advertising campaign?”

“Oh, man! Hearing that brings back memories! I feel dumb for even thinking they existed.”

_Maybe if I wasn’t here_ _…_ _This wouldn’t have happened the way it did._

It was clear that this adventure into Mementos would be the final battle for the Phantom Thieves, and possibly the final time any of them would use their powers again. It was one of the reasons he felt as though he couldn’t refuse Ren’s offer; those powers had held him in their grasp for so long that he couldn’t just leave without saying a farewell.

They had ventured deep into Mementos, the underground railroad that held the minds of the people. Together they had discovered that a deeper, darker threat lay deep within, at the lowest level of the dungeon. There, the will of the people were being held in prisons, each and every one of them reluctant to escape the torment that they were trapped in. Behind it all, the Holy Grail, a large cup-shaped statue at the bottom of Mementos that proved to be virtually invincible. Their attempts to destroy the gargantuan statue failed, and before they knew it they had been sent back into the streets of Tokyo, where they were left to reflect on their failures.

Sitting in the streets, head spinning from the last battle, the group let silence be their communication of complete confusion. Around them, the citizens of Tokyo went about their daily lives, checking their phones and waiting for trains to take them to their next destination. All seemed normal, but to the group sitting on the pavement, catching their breath, everything was far from it. It was as though Mementos had, as the strange chalice said, fused together with the real word. Bone-like structures wrapped around buildings, enveloping the concrete jungle with haunting scaffolds that resembled human spines. The slight flood of water that pooled up in the streets turned a sickly shade of red, and so did the rain that had begun to pour down shared the same colour, the colour of blood.

And yet no-one noticed. All around them, people continued to gossip, continued to walk along and live their lives like nothing was happening.

Yusuke looked around, eyebrows furrowed with something akin to panic. “Why isn’t anyone noticing this abnormality?”

“It’s probably because they don’t feel that it’s odd.” Makoto responded, turning her whole body to take in this new environment.

“I think…” Futaba began, stuttering as she seemed to search for the right words. Goro watched her knees buckle and in a manner of seconds she was on the floor, hand on her forehead. Ryuji reacted first, rushing to her side and placing his hand on her back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning closer to look her in the eye.

“I feel… woozy.” She responded in a small voice, groaning as she swayed back and forth. Ann stepped closer to help.

But she too found herself on the ground. Goro stepped towards her, but found himself knocked aside as Haru collapsed into him. He tried to help stop her fall, but he found himself growing dizzier and dizzier too. Soon, he joined the others.

_This isn’t normal. None of it is. Why is this happening?_

He heard more moans and impact on the pavement from behind him, suggesting that Joker, Makoto and Yusuke had fallen down as well.

“Is this… because of the Holy Grail too?” Makoto asked, using all of her strength to keep herself up.

_So he won’t even spare the effort to kill us in Mementos, huh? He’ll just let us die in the streets like peasants?_

“What’s this creepy-ass shit about-” Ryuji began to yell, but was cut off as he fell completely to the ground. “My… my hand!?”

  
Goro looked over to where Ryuji collapsed… And gasped in shock.

Ryuji’s hand had almost completely vanished, what was left being a shadow, a simple shape where his limb used to be. Goro felt himself growing sick, and watched as this Ryuji’s own face turned a sick shade of purple in shock.

“This can’t be real, right?” Makoto asked, her voice wavering. Looking over, her own arm was being consumed by the same shadow, the transparency taking her hand away slowly but surely.

Goro scanned around him from his position on the floor. Each one of his teammates were beginning to fade away into nothingness, similar to a shadow in the meta-verse.

_A shadow. What’s going on?_

“My… body is disappearing.” Futaba whispered, looking down at her arms and legs slowly vanishing before her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she seemed to face the fact that everyone was trying to avoid thinking about.

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” Goro spoke, drawing the eyes of the group. He laughed to himself as he checked his own body, which so far showed no signs of shadow. “The grail is killing us.”

“This isn’t my doing.” The menacing voice of the grail spoke above them, his words booming over the unaware city. “You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people’s cognition. Mementos and reality have become one, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anywhere.”

The words washed over the Phantom Thieves like a wave of pure despair, and Goro watched as their faces went white in fear. Even Joker’s usual façade of calm and composed was broken as he gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to stand.

_I suppose this is it._

_I have faced death too many times to count in the last few weeks, but_ _…_

_When it’s something unavoidable like this_ _…_

_It scares me._

_I can’t say I don’t deserve it, though. I’ve done a lot of bad things_ _…_ _Killed innocent people._

_But these people don’t deserve it. They deserve better than to die here._

“Disappear, my ass!” Ryuji spat, trying once more to get up. He locked eyes with Goro, and opened his mouth to say something…

But all words were ripped from his mouth as an agonizing scream came over him, his back arching in pain. As darkness enveloped him, his scream was silenced, muted by the finality of… whatever was happening now. When the shadows were gone, so was Ryuji.

Goro’s heart pounded in his chest. “You fucking bastard!”

“Ryuji!” He heard Ann call, but when he looked over to her, she was gone, replaced by the remnants of shadow that had destroyed her.

He turned to the right, and saw Yusuke vanish into the darkness too. Futaba, who was next to him, covered her ears with her hands.

“No! No-” Her last cries were cut short as she faded away. Her words of advice and promises of friendship were all Goro could think about as he looked at the spot where she had previously kneeled.

“Sakura-san!” He called, reaching out in the empty space she left behind, desperate to touch something, to prove to himself she wasn’t gone. Nothing gave him that satisfaction.

“Where did we… go wrong?” He heard Makoto start, and as he turned to her, she too was consumed.

After that, he stopped thinking. Stopped looking. He knew Morgana and Haru had gone, too, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore. All he could do was wait for the end with his eyes shut, tears flowing from his cheeks. Memories of his dream came back to him, where he watched himself kill each of the thieves violently, and he found himself shaking.

_This is my fault. If I hadn’t have come here_ _…_ _Maybe they could’ve stopped the Holy Grail. Maybe_ _…_

“Goro…”

Goro’s eyes snapped open. Ren lay on his back, legs having been consumed by shadows already. He reached out to the sky, examining his hand which soon shared the same transparency as the majority of his body. He looked to Goro.

“I think this is the end?”

There was no confidence in his words. Whatever optimism and cockiness he expressed as Joker was gone, there was only the young man left, the boy younger than Goro who was trying his hardest to create a future for everyone. He had expressed so much experience, so much maturity that at times Goro forgot that he was the older one.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Goro pleaded, grasping Ren’s hand. He noticed that none of the darkness had consumed him yet, he was intact, the only one. “We can…” Goro began to speak, but found his words die out weakly in his throat.

“The others are gone.” Ren stated, looking around at the space beside him where Makoto once sat. He looked up at Goro again, and this time he could see that tears were streaming from the black-haired boy’s eyes. “There’s nothing left.”

Goro watched as Ren opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as he joined his friends in the darkness, his entire body vanishing from the streets. Goro was alone. Surrounded by hundreds of people, but alone. Only he knew the truth of the world now, the sickening blindfold that wrapped its hands around the human race had been lifted for him and him only, and he could only sit there and grieve. Only he survived.

_Why was I left alone? Why couldn’t I have joined the others in destruction, when I was the only one who truly deserved it?_

There was nothing left. All of his efforts thus far, seeking redemption and freedom... All amounted to nothing. He was trapped within this world, and he could do nothing but watch the end unfold.

“And that detective guy… Akechi, was it?” A male voice spoke from the crowd, drawing Goro’s attention.

“What a phony.” A female voice replied, “All he did was talk on TV about how he had changed his mind, and in the end he couldn’t even apprehend those Thieves. Some detective he is.”

A sharp pain washed over Goro’s legs, and before he knew it he lost the support of his knees, sinking further to the ground.

“Kid couldn’t even get his story straight. Are we sure he wasn’t a mascot character or something? I could’ve sworn someone said that at one point.”

“Please.” Goro whispered, trying to turn himself over, but finding his arms numb and heavy. “I don’t want this.”

There was no harm in being vulnerable, a little voice in the back of his head told him. Things were coming to an end. For the first time in a while, the detective felt the longing in his heart for someone else, another human to reassure him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But all those people were dead. And now, he was too.

**-Over two years ago-**

He was overwhelmed. Scared. Dreadfully alone. He felt as though he truly fit the stereotype that was made for him: crazy, utterly delusional. He knew better than to believe what he saw.

But now, he had power. He could feel it even now. The power of the heart, manifested into a creature of darkness.

He looked up at the bathroom mirror, watching the tears stream down his face. His placed both of his hands on the reflective surface and leant towards his own reflection, searching deep for any signs of familiarity.

He found nothing. No sign of himself within those sunken, sleep deprived eyes or that frown he was constantly wearing. He finally saw himself as others saw him as they looked on with their fake grins. He was a loner, a crazy problem child who didn’t understand the slightest thing about the world. But now, he had power, although he knew power didn’t make him likeable.

"I am thou…" He repeated. "Thou art I." He found himself grinning, the sides of his face splitting with pain at the smile he forced himself to wear. It wasn't real. It wasn't likeable. The looks of his classmates as they watched him get rejected by Taki and Minata continued to reinforce that fact. No matter what, they would never like someone like Goro, all because of the preconceived notions they created on a first glance.

"How can you claim to know who I am?" He said, choking on sobs. "Why me!?" He slammed his fist into the mirror, a small crack forming where his hand made impact. Sobs shook his entire body, and as he stared up at himself he forced a smile. A charismatic smile, one that could be appreciated. That was what he needed. He tried different variations before he realised there was no point to doing what he was doing. He needed to figure out this new phenomenon that was inflicting hardship into his life… He couldn’t focus on social belonging right now. His sobs turned into chuckles at the stupidity of the idea. A chuckle soon became full blown laughter, laughter that he couldn't contain at the novelty of his new situation.

"That's right!" He said through bursts of laughter. "Something only I have…"

The laughter stopped abruptly as he stared into his own sad eyes. He knew nothing could stop him now.

"Something I have… that that man can never take from me…"

**-Somewhere Else, Another Time-**

[REN]

After you die, you give up. No matter how strong you were beforehand, no matter how close to victory you were before you lost, you give yourself to the despair of failure. Each and every one of them had faced such a thing, and pulling people back from the brink was never easy. Each of Ren’s friends sat in a cell, imprisoned by nothing but their own despair, and yet he managed to talk them from the edge, convince them to come with him to take down the false god. But now Ren knew real difficulty was coming.

He approached the set of iron bars, eyes locking on to the figure sitting against the bed. The figure slowly turned to look at him, but moved his head back to the neutral position, staring coldly back at the wall. Ren sighed as he arrived at the cell, the defeated form of Goro Akechi imprisoned within. He looked down at his troubled friend, and watched as his facial expression wavered, a multitude of emotions brewing inside of him. All of this time spent with them, and this boy still kept his emotions locked up inside of himself. Annoying, to say the least. Ren wanted trust from his confidants, and yet sometimes people couldn’t help themselves.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Akechi spat, not looking up from the wall. Ren almost jumped backwards, confused at the harsh tone of his friend. Everyone else was sad, defeated, not… angry. Akechi continued, seeming to grow angrier with the quiet. “You look at me like I’m some sort of moron. Someone to be pitied. I’m sick of it.”

Ren could see that to be true, when he thought about it. After what Lavenza had just told him… Goro could be pitied. “I don’t know what you mean.” He lied, about to continue speaking before he was rudely cut off.

“But I deserve it, don’t I?” Goro spat once more. “After all, we were never equals. Never rivals. I was always just a fool. A pawn in a game of chess for someone to play against you.” 

“That’s not true.” Ren interjected, but couldn’t get a foothold in his argument as Goro continued.

“Shido. Sae. The Phantom Thieves. The Holy Grail.” The boy listed off names, seething with rage. “I was never allowed to be me, never allowed to have my own choices. Liberty is a foreign concept to my life.” From what Ren knew of Goro’s life, this may as well be true, and even though he had his own liberty taken away by Shido before his year in Tokyo started, he couldn’t imagine how life could be lived under those circumstances. Goro spoke again. “I used to think me receiving powers was a chance to become someone else, to do something nobody else could. But now I know the truth. They meant nothing.”

Ren silently watched Akechi, reflecting upon his words. He shook his head. “A persona is obtained when someone gains true understanding of who they truly are.” For the second time now, Goro glanced over at him, eyes narrowed. “When you entered that contract with your persona, you are accepting yourself as you truly are, like it or not. There’s no trick to that. Regardless of how you entered the metaverse, you have done things few could.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” Goro chuckled, staring at him. “It doesn’t matter what I’ve done, the good or the bad. This is all a game; I know that to be true now. You’re the main character, the charismatic pretty boy with all of the friends and all of the talent. Me?” Goro looked down at himself now, moving his fingers as if to see if they were real or not/ “I’m just the antagonist. The guy you’re meant to defeat to save the day.”

Ren didn’t feel pity for Goro anymore, he only felt a sadness in the depths of his heart. The others had displayed defeat, sure, but this…

“This is unlike you, Goro-kun.” He said, crossing his arms. “The Akechi I know wouldn’t take this lying down. He’d get up and fight with everything he has, even if it destroyed him.” Goro stilled for a moment, appearing as though his words had gotten to him, but the stillness was interrupted by a cackle, a menacing howl of laughter from the pit of the boy’s stomach as his face contorted in rage. Ren stepped back.

“You think you know me, Joker?” Goro spoke his name mockingly, smile on his face. “I don’t even know me anymore. Why don’t you go off and play with your friends out there, save the world? That’s what the main character is supposed to do.”

“Because not all of my friends are out there yet.” Goro’s face softened as those words left Ren’s mouth. For a moment, vulnerability was written across his face. Ren approached the cage, outstretching his hand. “I’m not saving the world without you, Goro.”

Akechi grimaced and got to his feet. “You really are a fool; you know that? Every time I try to make it clear that I don’t deserve your friendship, and every time you still offer your hand.”

“And I’ll do it until the end.” Ren said, a smile on his face now. “I’d do it for any of you. In a heartbeat.”

“Oh, Joker…” Akechi smirked, his hand resting on his face. “One of these days I’m going to make you regret your actions.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Akechi stepped forward, passing through what used to be iron bars, watching them shatter in a piercing blue light that made Ren cover his eyes. When he could see again, a man in a white prince outfit stood before him, red mask covering his eyes with an abnormally large nose shape protruding from it. Akechi walked towards him and took his hand.

“Well now, I believe we have a god to kill.”

**[GORO]**

The group walked towards the stairs, following Morgana to their destiny. At the back of the group, Goro Akechi walked, determined, ready to face whatever challenge the god had in store for him. As he walked, a feminine voice called out from behind him.

“Goro Akechi.” Goro turned to see the maiden Lavenza standing at the bottom of the stairs. “You have done well to break free from the chains that held your heart.”

Goro looked back at his friends, who stared down at the two, not wanting to proceed without the whole team. “I couldn’t have done it without them.”

“As I told you… Open your heart to bonds, and nothing is impossible.” Lavenza winked at him before turning back to her master.

_So that’s where I remember her voice from... She saved me. I suppose I owe her thanks._

_I’ll make sure to give it to her once we’re done saving the world._

“Hey, Crow!” He heard Futaba call to him from the top of the stairs. He looked to see them all still standing there, smiling. “You coming?”

_They’re all waiting for me. Each of them have their own opinion of me, their own experiences, mostly bad, but_ _…_ _They all place their hope in me, as one of their teammates?_

Akechi ascended the staircase.

_I promise to surpass such lofty hopes as those._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another chapter done. During some parts I was under some extreme writers block, but during other parts I felt like I was on fire, so the quality of this chapter varies in my opinion.
> 
> We only have 3 more chapters to go, and two of them are shorter epilogue chapters so the next one is the one that counts, I suppose.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy.


	8. What choices have I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final mission for the Phantom Thieves draws to a close, Goro Akechi is faced with a choice that will determine his future to come.

**-12/24: Qliphoth World-**

The end had come. Each and every one of the Phantom Thieves had tried their hardest in their final fight, fought tooth and nail to overcome the increasingly overwhelming odds, weaving in and out of holy energy beams and dodging swords that were as big as buses. Their towering foe, a metallic structure that grew as large as the skyscraper they stood atop, watched them carefully, attacking with each of its four mystical weapons in an effort to wipe the team from existence. Each one of them fought bravely, but they were quickly tired out by the onslaught of attacks. Morgana had barely scraped by when he was shot by a large gun mechanism. Makoto was bruised up by the brushes with the ginormous sword it held in one of four hands. Ren had almost fallen to his death, if it hadn’t been for Akechi’s quick thinking, willingly going over the edge, hanging on by a thread as he caught the leader of the Phantom Thieves and lifted him to the rooftop with all of his strength. But, it came to a point where their attacks stopped meaning anything. As hard as they tried to dent the armour of this god, their efforts were brushed aside. The end had come.

“Since you’ve been forsaken by this world,” The false god began, extending its arms, likely preparing for another attack. “There is nowhere you can belong.” The air around the creature began to shimmer, and small particles of lightning zipped from the nearby clouds and attached themselves to it, flashing wildly. A blinding white light flashed from the gathering of lightning before it was sent directly to the Thieves, a collective scream reaching the air as a large bolt of lightning struck them all down, sending them to the ground in a prone position. Goro tumbled next to Ryuji and Makoto, his sword flying from his hand and sliding over the edge of the roof, plummeting to the ground below. His energy was low, meaning that if he wanted to win this, he had to use his energy sparingly from now onwards.

“We can’t lose like this…” Ryuji moaned from beside him, sitting himself up in a hurry.  _ He’s right. Losing like this would only be an embarrassment to the Phantom Thieves. We can’t have that. _

“If we lose, the world is…” Makoto wheezed out her words, hand on her rib where the sword had connected previously and almost sent her flying to her death. Based on her reactions to the pain, Goro suspected that a rib had likely been broken, or at least fractured.

Ann, who laid beside Ryuji, made a noise similar to a groan as she tried to lift herself off of the ground. “I need to get back up.” She kept repeating to herself, a mantra that proved not to be useful as she fell down once more. As she tried again, the blinding light shone on them again, and the bolt of lightning slammed into them once more. More cries. More screams.

_ All of this can’t be for nothing. We survived being consumed by shadows, we can survive this. _

_ Surely? _

“Not even one slither of unpredictability can be permitted under my control.” The god said, looming above them. “Do you hear the voice of the masses?” As was the case when they ascended the bone-like staircase to this point, the voices of the confused populace could be heard from below. “They mock you for revolting against a god.” This was true, to a point. Every few minutes a voice could be heard clearly, amplified by an unknown force, expressing confusion to why the Phantom Thieves were capable of going against this deity.  _ It’s fair enough. To them, we’re just celebrities, just humans. But to us…  _ Goro looked around at his teammates, who were all scrambling in a desperate effort to survive, to continue fighting.  _ I know we’re capable of much more.  _ “Humans are naught but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline.” The god continued, looking side to side at the crowd gathering below it. “The sin of rebelling against a god is severe. As punishment, you will face pain everlasting.” 

Letting out a sigh, the humanoid mascot Morgana got to his feet, his arms outstretched to keep his balance. “Not letting that happen.” He said, taking deep breaths as he spoke with a determined voice. The god chuckled.

“The attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm?” It spoke, voice seeming louder, more confrontational than before. “It is impossible for a petty existence like you to overrule my precedent.”

Morgana shook his head, and defiantly responded. “Human hope is a desire, too! You better not underestimate it!” The cat-like figure looked back to his friends, who were desperately trying to stand. “The Phantom Thieves will yield to no one, no matter who they are! Even if only one of us remains, we’ll get back up and fight to the very end and we’ll definitely…” The cat paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He opened them. “Definitely take the world!”

The two forces stared at each other, unmoving.  _ His words are inspiring but…  _ Goro slipped again, falling prone.  _ I still can’t move! If only I could do something.  _

“Come on!”

Morgana looked back, expecting to see the one who called out to him from behind. The voice wasn’t from the Phantom Thieves, it was different, from somewhere behind them.

“Go Phantom Thieves!”

Another voice, this time female.

“You can do it!”

“Let’s do this, kill em!”

“I will believe in you till the very end.”

Each of the voices echoed around them, growing louder and louder, more voices joining the orchestra of support. Morgana smiled, a cocky expression made clear with his large eyes. “You hear that!? Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of!” He turned to Ren. “Nobody wants you to rule over them, isn’t that right Joker?”

Ren stood on shaky feet, propelled by the words of the people, of Morgana.

“Why do they gotta word it like they’re looking down on us?” Ryuji complained as he stood next to Ren, seeming even more unstable than his partner. He cracked his knuckles and stared towards the god.

“But, they’re cheering for us.” Haru stood too, holding her axe tightly with both hands.

“Heh, doesn’t feel bad.” Futaba got to her feet as well, swaying back and forth before stabilising herself on Haru.

“They don’t have to tell us twice.” Yusuke managed it too, standing tall with the others.

It was as though the words of the people were enough, that the support of other humans was all that it took to stir someone to action. Perhaps it was true. Goro found himself standing, putting all of his force into that one action. His posture was horrible, but it was all that he could muster after exhausting himself so badly.

“Let’s show this piece of trash who we are, Joker.” He called, malice overflowing from his voice even at the most dire times. Ann and Makoto got to their feet with him.

“God is the one who creates the world.” The being spoke, conviction as clear as day. His voice did not waver, did not change. He was sure he would win, he knew it in his heart.

“I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting what I care about.” Morgana said, looking back at Ann as he said it. He then turned to the others. “That’s the same for you guys too. If you’ve decided to take your world from him, don’t compromise your ideals to the very end!”

“You’ll regret making me your pawn, you bastard.” Goro stepped forward to stand next to Joker. “I’m going to enjoy killing you.” He looked to the others. “Let’s finish this.”

Morgana nodded. “Give that evil god his final warning, Joker!”

Joker smiled and pointed towards the god. “You picked the wrong enemy.” He spoke with confidence that overpowered even the screams of the people, and as he did the mask on his face vanished, blue flames signalling the arrival of Arsene behind him. A small figure compared to the false god, but it was threatening enough with the aura it gave off. Grasping the chains on his persona, Joker pulled tight, and as he did the figure of Arsene glowed bright and shattered, pieces of shining chain scattering across the horizon like shooting stars. A few seconds of silence followed before the god laughed, his voice chilling to the ear.

It spoke again, disrupting the screams of the crowd below. “So you have failed to harness the power, no matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together…”

Thunder cracked.

“Hm?”

Lightning appeared across the sky.

_ My god… _

Looking up, Goro laid eyes upon something straight from nightmares. Another towering figure floated down from the heavens, this one sporting demonic wings and eyes of piercing red from within a ram’s skull mask. This magnificent, no, horrifying creature stood behind the Phantom Thieves, behind Joker, and was face to face with Yaldabaoth.  _ This power…. A feat worthy of the main character, huh?  _ The creature extended its arms, an invitation to fight. The god did nothing.

“Fools. This is why man is doomed.” It said, this time with a voice filled with fear. Loneliness.

“This power!” Morgana hopped up and down excitedly. “Is this some kind of Persona!?”

Another strike of lightning was hurled towards the group by the god. Nothing happened. The group watched as the lightning stopped mid-air, a barrier forming in front of them. Morgana looked towards Ren. “Joker, we’re entrusting our strengths and the people’s hopes to you. Put an end to this.”

Joker looked to Goro, who stood beside him, and nodded, a cocky grin on his face. He stepped forward, flourishing as he turned to face the god with confidence, the pure charisma that Goro admired. Everything Goro had wanted to be as a kid, Ren Amamiya was now displaying.

“Pillage him, Satanael!”

Joker raised his handgun to the god, eyes narrowed in anger. Behind him, this monster, no, Joker’s persona raised its own, barrel pointing directly at the deity’s head.

“Begone.”

Joker pulled the trigger.

**-12/24: Shibuya Crossing-**

A group of teenagers stood in central Shibuya discussing their Christmas plans for the following evening. Around them, the citizens of Tokyo went about their daily lives, unaware of the world-changing events that had occurred only moments earlier. Snow trickled down from the sky, lightly dusting the hair and clothes of the people who weren’t dressed ready for the weather. No-one spared a glance at these kids, just being teenagers enjoying themselves on a holiday, but to them, the whole world had their eyes fixated on the group.

“Make sure you persuade boss to let us reserve the store for the party.” Yusuke said, stepping away from the group to leave.

“Sure thing.” Ren replied. He opened his mouth to speak, looking at his bag over his shoulder, but having felt the lack of a familiar weight, he kept silent. Futaba and Makoto noticed this too, dampening the mood. Yusuke said his farewells, and left the group, no doubt returning to his dorms.

“I’m worried about Sojiro, so I’m gonna head home.” With fresh tears in her eyes, Futaba turned and left. 

“We should get going, too.” Ann said before she, Makoto and Haru joined Futaba in walking towards the train station. Soon, it was just Ren.

And Goro.

Ren examined his watch, and then looked at the brunette boy. “You have any plans for Christmas, Goro-kun?”

“Not at all, actually.” Goro admitted. “Admittedly, I forgot all about the holiday, thanks to everything we’ve been through these last few weeks.”  _ That’s only half-true. Admitting that one of the more popular kids at my high school doesn’t have a date for Christmas, or even a party planned, is quite embarrassing.  _

“Yeah, I have to admit that I forgot too.” Ren fiddled with a strand of hair, twirling it around his fingers. “It’s good to know that we can finally relax. It’s been a while.”

“It has, hasn’t it? Between the Phantom Thieves being wanted by the police to being hunted by me to having the entire world against you, it mustn’t have been pleasant.” Goro sighed. “I hope my meddling over this past season hasn’t affected your academics too harshly.”

“It hasn’t. I should be able to achieve good results despite missing so much school.”

“As expected of you, Joker.” Goro said, smiling at the use of his friend’s code-name.

“Joker…” Ren looked down at his phone, swiping through his home screen. No red app was visible.  _ So the metaverse truly has been closed… What a strange end to the story.  _ “I’m not Joker anymore.”

_ After all of this time… This long journey I’ve been on… It’s finally over. With the metaverse behind me, and my powers useless, there’s nothing else to do but…. _

_ But what? Although I proved myself to be a capable detective, my award-winning deductions were lies, crimes committed by me. No matter what happens now, I will never be able to continue on the same path I had set out for me.  _

“It’ll be alright.” Ren said, as if he was reading Goro’s mind. “The future is what we make of it, now. With the meta-verse gone, we’re free.”

“That’s not the case, Ren.” Goro looked up at the buildings of Tokyo, fondly remembering their exploits just moments beforehand, the final outing of the Phantom Thieves, of Crow… Of Loki. He felt empty now, without the ability to fall back on his inner psyche, the two forms that they took. A hero and a villain, both sides working together to defeat a common foe. “This world is your playground, Ren. You have the ability to mould yourself to do whatever you wanted. But me… My past still chains me here, my future already determined. I’m just lucky to alive right now, let alone having the ability to have a future of my own.”

Ren looked at him sadly. “It’s a shame you still feel that way.” Goro felt anger surge inside of him, followed by more sorrow.

The sky had grown dark now, the streets bustling with the nightlife of Japan more than ever, being a Christmas eve. Couples trailed each other around, happy to be together, happy to enjoy their future with each other, however long it may be. Businessmen returned home to their loving families, teenagers hung out with their close friends, drinking and making merry. It made Goro feel more alone than ever.

“Now, what are the two saviours of our world doing alone at night on Christmas eve?” The duo turned to see a suited woman walking towards them, holding a silver briefcase at her side that displayed the letter A in a bold, black font.

“Sae-san?” Goro stuttered out, confused by her presence. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just ensuring that my request was completed, that’s all.” She said, looking around to the citizens of Shibuya. “With that creature dead, everyone will go back to normal, right? Justice can return to its natural state?”

Ren nodded. “That’s what Morgana told us. I believe it.” At the mention of his friends name, he stiffened, likely still hurting at the recent loss.

“I believe so too.” Sae reassured. She turned to Goro. “Shido confessed to his various crimes. We are able to make an arrest based on that confession alone. The problem lies with proving him guilty, it’d be difficult unless the correlation between the metaverse and the mental shutdowns are made. Despite all of the evidence you have collected, none of it can be proven unless a witness is there to verify it.”

_ Right. So Sae-san becomes the bearer of bad news. _

Ren looked over at the other boy, confused. Goro nodded, smiling. “Well, this is something I should have seen coming. You’ll need one of the Phantom Thieves to testify, to prove the link between these crimes, but in doing so, the conspiracy behind all of this will pull all they can to take them down with the group.” Goro had considered many times as he collected evidence, but his original plan had been to stop this from happening. He would have triggered a mental shutdown in each major player of the conspiracy before revealing these files, but with the meta-verse gone, no such thing could be done. He didn’t want to have to do that anymore regardless.  _ Now that man will bring someone else down with him, in his final moments, beyond the grave even. It’s times like these that make me regret finishing him off in that palace. _

“Correct. To be blunt, I need you to turn yourself in to the police.” Goro’s heart still hurt when she said those words, regardless of his prior understanding of having no freedom. “If the Phantom Thieves continue being heroes in the public eye without this being resolved, they’ll likely move to fabricate a crime and arrest you all. You’ll be taken in regardless.

“This is unfair!” Ren interjected, standing between him and Sae. “We shouldn’t be punished for reforming society. I know our methods were questionable, but there has to be a way without hurting our friends.”

Sae rubbed her temples. “It’s not that simple, Amamiya-san. Without this, all of the previous efforts from the Phantom Thieves will be for nothing. A corrupt adult will be allowed to run free, and the conspiracy will continue to plague the nation.”

Ren looked back at Goro, and then again to Sae. He grimaced. A few times he opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent. “He’s my friend. My teammate. I can’t let this…” His voice grew quiet.  _ Ren-kun… As much as your desperation makes me happy… It makes it harder to let go. _

“And with this, the safety of your other teammates will be guaranteed. I’ll make sure of it.” Sae looked over Ren’s shoulder and spoke directly to Goro. “I’ll close every case surrounding your father. I’ll be sure of it. I intend to expose them all.”

_ I know that this is damnation for me. I know that the conspiracy will likely still move to corrupt our society again. But if it gives me one last chance to protect my friends… A chance to pay for my crimes…. I might have to take it. The Phantom Thieves are the heroes of the story, that much is clear, but I intend to give the people a good villain. _

“With this, our partnership will come to an end, Akechi-kun.” She continued, stepping beside a concerned Ren. “A final assignment. I promise to uphold my end of the bargain until the bitter end.”

Before Goro got a chance to respond, Ren spoke up. “And what if it was someone else?” Sae looked to him, dumbfounded. Goro inhaled sharply. “What if another Phantom Thief turned themselves in?”

“If it was another one of you, your futures would be stained. For you, your criminal record would be used against you, and it is likely you’d face solitary confinement. Considering Akechi is the one who committed these crimes, his punishment would at least be somewhat justified.” Sae looked apologetically at the boy in question.

“If I allowed that to happen, his future would be stolen by corrupt adults.” Ren stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. “A true Phantom Thief saves people, he doesn’t let them suffer to save himself.”

“Am I not a true Phantom Thief?” Goro responded, smiling as he countered Ren’s argument. “Consider protecting you guys my repayment for fulfilling our deal earlier.”

Ren stepped back, sadness written in his eyes, on his face. Goro always knew him to be who couldn’t stand for injustice, it was clear to see with how he landed himself in Tokyo in the first place. Having to watch a friend suffer from injustice…  _ No. This is justice. I deserve this. _

“Goro…” Ren spoke softly. From a glance, Goro could see that his hands had begun to shake. “I…”

“I assure you, justice shall be served.” Sae commented, placing a hand on the black haired boy’s shoulder. “This is the right choice.”

_ Choice… From the beginning, from my birth, I’ve always wanted to know if I was making the right choice. Working with Shido, betraying the Phantom Thieves, helping them against his shadow… All of my decisions have been faced with uncertainty. At every step I was asked: what are you going to do? What choice will I make? What choice do I even have? _

_ All I know for sure is that this is the right path. _

“I accept your offer, Sae-san.” Akechi confirmed, stepping forward to face her. Ren’s eyes widened in shock, trying to think of something to say but obviously failing.

“Thank you.” Sae smiled genuinely. “I’ll handle rest from now on. If you could come with me, we can get this over and done with.”

Goro’s heart ached. The ideas of a Christmas party waiting for him, his friends welcoming him into their arms… He hurt. He stepped forward and watched as Ren stood there, staring at them with sorrow imbued in his body language. Before he passed Sae, he turned to his rival, his friend.

“Thank you for helping me out, Ren-kun.” He smiled. He knew they’d see each other soon enough, through bars or otherwise. “Without you by my side, I don’t know what I’d have done. You truly are someone I am proud to call my rival.” Goro put his hand on his chin. “No, that doesn’t work. How about best friend?”

A single tear rolled from Ren’s eye, causing Goro to smile wider. “That works for me.”

“What does the leader of the Phantom Thieves plan to do now?” Sae asked as Goro turned away. Several small blips sounded from Ren’s pocket, causing her to chuckle. “Have someone waiting for you back home?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a date apparently.” Ren said, but Goro could hear the emptiness in his voice.  _ I hope my decision doesn’t ruin his date. Christmas only rolls around once a year after all. _

“Well that’s good to hear. Treat her well, okay kid?” Sae-san’s voice filled with determination.  _ I feel like if he let a girl be disappointed Sae-san would be on his before he could do anything about it. _

Sae turned to Goro, and nodded her head at him before moving on. Goro followed, determined to put space between him and Ren, not wanting to hurt even more. As he took a few steps, he heard a voice.

“Goro.” The boy in question turned to see Ren standing before him again. He had his hands in his pockets, and his body turned towards the station entrance, but he still looked at Goro. “I won’t compromise my ideals. To the very end.”

Goro watched as Ren walked off, head down, hands in pockets. “Let’s get going.” Sae said, eyes following the boy to his destination down the stairs to the train station.

**-12/24: Ginza District-**

“I know this is obvious, but this isn’t the police station, Sae-san.” Goro commented, looking down at the table that had been set out gloriously for them. Sae had driven straight past several police stations, including the Police HQ, but had only stopped when they reached the parking lot of an expensive sushi shop in Ginza. “Would you mind explaining the meaning of this?”

Sae looked down at the menu she held in her hands, then back up at Goro. “We’re going to be ordering soon, so pick something, otherwise I’ll pick for you.” She studied the menu again for a moment before returning her gaze upwards. “And I’ll make it spicy.”

Goro hurriedly picked up the small menu placed before him and read, brain still wrapping his head around Sae’s actions. “I don’t understand.” He admitted, looking up at Sae. “Was I not to be handed in to the police?”

Sae put her menu down and sighed, moving her hand upwards to signal for the server to come to them. A short gentleman wearing a chef’s smock approached them, bowing as he arrived at their table. “How may I help you?” He asked, looking to the pair of them. Sae glanced at her menu to reaffirm her choices before speaking.

“I’ll have your best nigiri.” She said before looking towards Goro. “What’ll it be? I’m paying for it.” Goro could watch her scan through the spicier menu items as she and the server waited for him to speak, and he felt his face sweat at the thought of it.  _ That woman sure is dangerous. I better order before she tries to kill me.  _

“I’ll have a platter of maki rolls, please.” He said, handing the menu to the short man. “Nothing too spicy, please. No wasabi.”

“Understood.” The server took Sae’s menu and turned to the kitchen, ready to pass the order on to the chef team that slaved away in there. Goro was growing impatient with this.

“Sae. Can we-”

“I had these seats reserved for me and Makoto.” Sae said simply. “Because I hadn’t told her about the reservation, she had already gone ahead and made plans for tonight.”  _ So she didn’t just genuinely want to hang out with me. As I thought.  _ He wasn’t sure if this made him feel disappointed or not, she just knew that he was wasting time here. If he was to turn himself in, he wanted it over with as soon as possible. “And… I felt bad about making you turn yourself in on Christmas eve. I needed to make it up to you.”

“You’re not making me do anything, Sae-san.” Goro said, arms crossed. “This choice is mine to make, and I’m doing what I want here.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sae responded. “I do want you to enjoy yourself tonight. It’s a holiday.”

“My, I spend the evening with a girl on christmas and don’t even get her a present?” Goro smiled sheepishly. “How rude of me.”

“Don’t push it, Akechi. If you continue to act like that I’ll apprehend you myself.”

Goro laughed. Sae did too, and it might have been the first time he had seen something close to joy in the usually stern woman. Perhaps the wrapping up of the Phantom Thieves case has truly soothed her spirit, changed her heart. Their conversation continued, and at some point during the night their food arrived, both of them eagerly digging in. It felt like old times, the two of them sharing a (this time vastly more expensive) meal of sushi and discussing recent events.

“You have to admit that the mystery behind the mental shutdowns was quite an invigorating one.” Goro said before downing another bite of sushi. “Fingers were pointed everywhere, and the amount of useless investigation we had to do was quite tiring.”

  
“And in the end, it turned out to be the novice detective who acted as my partner. I think I’ve read that in a mystery novel somewhere.”

“Yes, it is quite the trope.” Goro sighed, looking down at his almost empty plate.  _ This meal was fantastic. It’s strange to think this might be the last ever meal I eat outside of a prison cell.  _ Goro looked up to Sae, who smiled as she recounted her favourite mystery novel to him, smile on her face as she did so.  _ Maybe this isn’t so bad. _

“To think it would end like this.” Sae pondered, her plate now clean. Goro looked at his final bite of sushi, delaying it’s consumption as to prolong his freedom in a pitiful way.

_ After everything we have been through together, every triumph, every deceit, every fight and every cheap lunch, this seems like a fitting way to end our partnership. _

_ I just wish that partnership hadn’t been lies. I wish we could have met on equal terms, ready to face justice. _

_ When we met, I was a hateful man… Hell, I still am. I never listened, always sure of my own ideals and my own sense of justice, no matter how far it lead me astray. _

“You must hate me, right? After all of this running around, just to find out that the kid you worked with this whole time was a murderer? Surely there is some contempt.”

“I don’t think I do.” Sae checked her watch before returning her gaze to Goro. “You definitely aren’t innocent. You killed people and ruined lives, but…” She breathed out slowly before continuing. “You’re a victim of Shido too. And to top it off, you were 15.”  _ That shouldn’t matter. I shouldn’t be pitied.  _ “I don’t hate you, Goro. I hate what you let yourself become.”

Goro ate the final piece of maki roll on his plate, pushing it away from him calmly. He stood and pushed his chair in, straightening his jacket and his tie. “Well then, shall we be going? It’s getting late, after all.”

Sae signalled for the server once more, paying the rather hefty check and standing to join the detective prince. “I think…” She began, but found herself wavering, looking between the door and Goro. “Let’s go.”

The two found their way out into the cold winter air, watching the snow fall onto the buildings of Tokyo, bringing a nostalgic air to the scene that played out as Sae walked towards her car, Goro tailing behind her. She placed her hand on the handle of the car before stopping, taking a deep breath and turning to face the boy. Her face was flushed, and her eyes didn’t have the chance to focus on his, they just roamed his suit, his hands, anything other than his face as she spoke.

“This doesn’t feel right.” She finally locked eyes with him, uncertainty written on her face. “I can’t watch you forfeit your life like this, it’s…” Goro cut her off with a surprise, something that she hadn’t expected to feel and he hadn’t expected to do. He hugged her, feeling his heart sting as he made the movement. Sae gasped at the contact, but made no attempt to pull away from this embrace.

“It’s okay, Sae-san.” He said as he pulled away from her. “This is how things are supposed to be. This is justice.” He knew she wouldn’t believe him, he knew she felt differently, but he didn’t care.

This was his justice, after all. It didn’t need to please anyone else. Not Ren, not Sae, not Morgana. He lived by his own rules, and he set his own path.

That’s how it always had been. There was no need to change now.

“If you’re sure…” Sae said, trying to hide her shock at being hugged in the middle of a street by Goro Akechi. “I think turning yourself in can wait.” Goro’s eyes widened as she leant against her vehicle. “The Phantom Thieves are having a Christmas party tomorrow, and you’ve been invited.” A smirk appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. “It’d be fulfilling to go see them again. Celebrate the end of something strange.”

_ Is this woman serious? After all that, she decides it can wait? _

“I suppose you’re right. Thank you for this, Sae.” He bowed to her, continuing to talk as he returned upright. “I should get going, then. One last night in my bed will do me some good.”

“Sleep well, Akechi-kun. I’ll see this through to the end, I assure you.” She opened her car door and entered, saying nothing more to Akechi as she turned her keys and started it, soon driving off into the night. This was how Goro prefered it, if he was being honest. He was to see her again soon enough, in court, in the police station, wherever she was needed. Their final deal, their final mission together as a team was about to begin. He was to set them up and she was the one to knock them down.

Goro pulled out his cellphone well after Sae’s car had left his vision, moving to Ren’s contact and pressing on his name. He typed out a message before sending it and turning to the streets, slowly making his way home.

Somehow, now, fresh air felt a little bit better. A little bit calmer. The world was safe, but knowing that this was the last night he was spending free relaxed him somewhat.

**AKECHI:** I will be able to come to the Christmas party tomorrow. I’m still doing what I planned to that afternoon, but please don’t tell the others. I want this last evening to be something worth looking back on.

**REN:** See you then. 

**-12/25: Café Leblanc-**

He was beginning to know these streets by now, the familiar walk to his favourite coffee shop being tread so often in these last few months that he could practically do it blindfolded. Things only escalated once he joined the Phantom Thieves, their team meetings being held in the attic of the store so frequently that he was sure that he would eventually tire of the coffee. He hadn’t so far.  _ One of the things I’ll miss.  _ He approached the alleyway that he needed to turn at, and did so hesitantly. He didn’t have much time today, so that was why turning up earlier than usual was a good idea. He had decided to wear his casual winter sweater, taking a break from the more formal attire he had to don during his investigations.  _ I hope Ren-kun approves of my clothing choice. He often said I wore things that were too professional.  _ Goro sighed.  _ The last time I spend time with my friends outside of bars… I can hardly wait.  _ He approached the humble store’s doorway, and slowly turned the handle, salivating at the mere concept of coffee and curry that he would be dining on shortly.

_ Not the mood I expected for a Christmas party. _

Futaba’s head rested between her arms on the desk, unmoving as quiet muffled sobs were audible enough from the front door. Behind her, sitting in the booth, was Makoto, who looked up with a hopeful expression for a moment before her features changed to familiar ones. Ones of… sadness. A whimper came from the council president’s mouth as she cast her eyes downward.  _ They mustn’t be over Morgana yet... I can’t imagine how they must feel, watching him vanish like that after the fight. I liked the cat, but wasn’t close enough to feel as much grief as them right now.  _ Scanning the room, he could see Sojiro working away in the back, making coffee while mindlessly staring off through a window. When even the boss was sad, you knew something was wrong.  _ This cat really meant a lot to everyone…  _ Looking around, Ren was nowhere to be seen, confusing Goro. He looked to Makoto.

“Perhaps I was a bit caught out of the loop here. Was I too early? Where’s Ren-kun?”

All he got from Futaba was a grunt, a sound barely noticeable from where she was sitting in the room. He looked to Makoto. She wiped her eyes, her face wet with tears Goro hadn’t seen her shed. “He’s…” She cut herself off as she sobbed, turning away to cover her face. Goro’s mind filled with the worst possibilities.

“Did something happen to Ren?” He asked, looking between the three people in the room, demanding answers. “What-”

“I thought you’d already have known.” Sojiro muttered, placing a freshly poured cup of coffee on the booth in front of Makoto, who made a sluggish bow of her head as a thanks. He slid a second cup from the brewing station to the vacant space next to Futaba. “Take a seat.” He sighed loudly, crossing his arms and waiting for Goro to do as he was told, like a disappointed father about to scold his child.

Goro’s mind raced, each and every possible outcome whirling through the highway of his mind, negativity consuming his consciousness. He was internally begging for nothing bad to have happened, not on the day of the Christmas party, not on the day of Goro’s… departure. He took a seat in front of Sojiro, not daring to pick up the cup in the case of spilling it all over himself with his shaky hands.

“The boy turned himself in.”

More words came from Sojiro’s lips. An explanation of how, when, why, what will happen next, his possible prison sentence. Nothing else mattered.  _ Why would he do this? This... _ Goro felt every fibre of his being tear apart and reform, his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. Sojiro’s hand was on his shoulder at one point, reassuring words following, but none of that mattered. All Goro could do was… stop working. After some time, he could feel his tongue, his teeth, his lips. He felt the need to say something. Anything.

_ He expressed willingness to turn himself in from the start, but we didn’t let him. This isn’t fair, this isn’t justice. _

_ If I hadn’t have gone to this party, I’d be in custody right now. I’d be in jail and he would be free, like he should be. _

“It was supposed to be me.” He choked, clenching his fists like a child. “I offered to turn myself in for the group, give you guys the chance to persecute Shido.” More tears than Goro had ever shed came from his eyes, dropping onto the wooden bar he sat at. “It was supposed to be me!” Futaba looked over to him, sad eyes reddened by continuous tears.

“This was my choice!” He almost yelled, talking to no one but himself. “I didn’t want you to suffer! I wasn’t going to be missed! I…” He looked to the others, all lost in their own worlds, their own grief. He stopped. He didn’t deserve to be this upset. He couldn’t afford it. And yet... He felt what he felt.

“The kid left you something before he left.” Sojiro said, sliding a white envelope across the counter to the detective. “I… hope it helps.” He then turned his back, exhaling loudly. Goro picked up the envelope, noticing that nothing had been written on the front or back, and opened it, sliding out a thin piece of paper held inside.

_ A letter? Really? This…. _

_ Isn’t fair. _

He shakily unfolded the paper and began to read. With each word, his heart sunk deeper and deeper.

**_Goro,_ **

**_I can understand how you probably feel right now. It makes sense._ **

**_You told me that your entire life has been devoid of liberty, and here I am taking another choice from you. It’s not fair, and I know you don’t think this is the path to true justice. I just couldn’t stand around to watch you do this to yourself. I couldn’t call myself a Phantom Thief if I let another victim fall to them, to the rotten adults that have corrupted your life since the day you were born. . I couldn’t watch someone else get their future crushed._ **

**_Please, don’t blame yourself for this. I know you will, but try for me._ **

**_I’ll be out in no time._ **

  * **_Ren_**



He sat the latter down upon the counter and sighed, tears still hot on his face. He knew that he still had time to redeem himself, he could just walk in and confess, Ren wasn’t needed anymore.

But with the words on the page came a truth. A hard truth he had to accept and work with.

Ren cared for him. People cared for him.

If he was to turn himself in now, after all Ren has tried to do for him, it would be a waste. It would only hurt.

And as the bells rung to signify the arrival of the rest of their guests, Goro turned to face them. He couldn’t turn back from what he considered mistakes, but he could accept them. Move on.

And try to make things better.

**-12/26: Tokyo Police Station-**

**[REN]**

“I hope you understand the seriousness of your actions.” The stern detective scolded him, arms crossed as he leant against the door to the interrogation room. “Breaking and entering, creating civil unrest, possible murder. This is serious.”

Ren stared blankly at the wall. After turning himself in to the Police, he had been instructed by Sae to not say anything unless she was present, which was not the case at the current moment. He kept silent, a cocky smirk on his face as he was read each and every charge against him, all of which were false. He had no back up plan, no real idea of how this would work, but the knowledge of protecting his friends was one that kept him entertained, and would have to keep him entertained through the next six months he was to be kept in solitary confinement. He was sure this was illegal, or breaching some sort of human right, but he didn’t dare question or appeal to it. That was Sae’s job.

The detective on the door had been making these remarks for the previous four hours, trying to get a response, a rise in tension, anything. All Ren did was sit there, hoping to bore the man out of trying anything else, like the physical violence he received after Sae’s palace.

A knock on the door broke the silence, frightening the detective and forcing him to face the door with his back turned to Ren. He opened the door a crack, speaking in hushed tones with another force that was on the other side. After a few minutes, the detective turned back to Ren.

“I’ll have to leave you now.” He said, smiling as he backed out of the doorway. “Shame. Have fun with this next guy, I heard he’s quite impatient.” He let out a chuckle before disappearing from sight. He wasn’t going to be missed.

Ren watched as the next detective entered the room, clad in a beige winter jacket with a red scarf, informal attire for an interrogation, but with the cold Ren completely understood why he would wear it to work. What was even more unusual than the clothing was that the detective in question looked no more than eighteen, his youthful face partially covered by shaggy brown hair.

The detective prince smiled. “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter was done considerably faster than the last. Sometimes I get motivation surges that let me write 4,000 words in one go, so it's out of my control here. This was the climax of the plot, and it was fun to write about the choices Goro was faced with at the end of the day.
> 
> Following this is the Epilogue, which is split into two parts, which will wrap up the story but will probably be shorter than this one. (Knowing me, it might get to normal chapter length if I keep coming up with ideas). Hopefully I'll pump them out sooner rather than later.


	9. Epilogue I: Do you know me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Each of the Phantom Thieves remained silent, their determination written on their face. They knew what they had to do now, they just had to find the strength to do it.”

**-12/31: Shibuya Accessway-**

To his despair, he had been the last one to show up, swamped by the influx of work he had to do involving the case of the notorious Phantom Thieves. His friends awaited him at their designated meeting spot, the accessway overlooking Shibuya square, where thousands gathered to await the coming of the new year. The boy, dressed in heavy winter clothes and a beanie to cover his head, checked his watch. 11:53pm. Luckily, he was not too late to miss the countdown.

Goro approached the group of his friends, who had also dressed smartly in winter gear, who looked over the railing at the crowd below, illuminated by the bright lights of the billboards in the square. The first to notice his arrival was Makoto, who tilted her head to the side and made a wave of the hand. Seeing this, Yusuke nodded to him, Futaba and Ryuji giving proper, high placed waves to him.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Goro smiled sadly, looking at the group gathered before him and joining them on the rail. “Work has been rather intense lately.”

“That’s to be expected, though.” Ann sighed. “You are head of the Phantom Thieves case.” Haru hummed in agreement. The group watched over the crowd in silence for a few moments, Goro flabbergasted at how unaffected the human world was by the events they had just experienced days ago, where the entire world was rewritten by cognition. As usual, the people didn’t care.

“Our next move is vital. We have to get ready.” Makoto stated, eyes still focusing on the people below her, enjoying their time instead of solemnly trying to save their friend from a false imprisonment. It seemed to be a foreign concept to her, and possibly to the rest of the Phantom Thieves as well.

A sigh escaped Yusuke’s lips. “But even if that is the case, we have our cellular phones, yes? No need to meet in person.”

“Isn’t it more fun to talk face to face?” Haru asked, smiling as she stepped off of the railing. “It is new years, after all.” Yusuke nodded in agreement.

“Speaking of which…” Goro indicated to the square, where a timer had begun to count down, the people chanting along with it. Each of the Phantom Thieves remained in silence, their determination written on their face. They knew what they had to do now, they just had to find the strength to do it.

5.

_ I wish Ren-kun was here…. _

4.

_ We have to try our hardest to form a plan, get what we need. _

3.

Goro turned away from the crowd, walking through the eerily empty accessway back the way he came. Coming to think of it, the train fare and the walk was barely worth it. He could spend time with his friends after Ren was safe.

2.

“I’ll see you all later.” He spoke back to them, waving at them as he went, not bothering to turn and face them properly.

1.

“Happy New Years!”

The crowd screamed in unison while Goro muttered it under his breath. He would be sure to celebrate later.

When his best friend was safe.

The rest of the group dispersed without many words either. Their lack of communication wasn’t one of discomfort or angst, however. It was one of pure determination.

**-1/7: Takemi Medical Clinic-**

The clinic was much cleaner compared to the last time he was there, the major difference being a noticeable lack of medical equipment across the exam room. It didn’t help that his previous visit was a medical emergency, and this one was just a friendly catch up with the good doctor. Goro sat on the exam table while the blue haired Takemi leaned back on her desk chair, this time dressed in casual clothes instead of a lab coat.

“I’m glad things are going well.” The doctor said, scanning the detective’s body with eagle eyes. “It’s not every day a small clinic has to deal with an assault. You recovering okay?”   
  


“I don’t mean to sound rude, but I didn’t come here for a medical examination, Takemi-san.” Goro grimaced, not wanting to be reminded of his near-death experience.

“I understand.” Takemi smiled before turning around in her chair and browsing through files on her computer. It had become known to the Phantom Thieves that Takemi was trying her hardest to see Ren freed, using his name as an important credit in her research just to lighten the public opinion of him and constantly making public claims that supported the boy.

_ All of this started with Takemi, didn’t it? Without her finding me on the street, I’d have died right there, or been found by Shido’s supporters and eliminated for failing to follow orders. _

_ She set me on the right path, in a way. Without her…. I’d be dead in more ways than one. _

It neared the end of Goro’s planned visit. He stood up, interrupting Takemi’s idle chatter as he bowed to her. “Before I leave, I’d like to thank you for all that you have done.” The doctor’s eyebrow raised as she turned to face him.

“I don’t need thanks.” She said, returning to her typing. “I just need you to tell me that you made the choice you think was the right one.”

Their previous conversations within the clinic came back to Goro, the uncertainty in her eyes as she aided him, knowing full well that he was the enemy of her close friend and ally. She had taken a risk to help him, and he held all of the power to destroy her hopes in an instant. It had taken Goro a while, but he finally made his own choices.

“Back then, I struggled with making decisions.” Goro admitted, his back now turned to Takemi. “I thought that I had to choose between what was right and what my heart wanted. But after thinking on it, I realised that there was no choice to make. My heart wanted what was right. I just needed to act on it.”

Takemi chuckled, prompting Akechi to face her. “I didn’t think it was that deep, but sure. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too, doctor.”

“Don’t make yourself a stranger now, you hear? I expect to hear from you about Amamiya’s case, after all.”

“Of course.”

**-1/9: Café Leblanc-**

Various papers were strewn across the booth of the café, getting to the point where Sojiro had started complaining (although Goro had learned the man was more bark than bite when it came to the kids). Sitting side by side, Haru and Makoto continued to write notes on their impending field trip. Paths, investigation hotpots, accomodation, the police station. Everywhere had been planned out to the most minute detail, which was something that Goro, who sat opposite the pair, admired. Focusing on his own task, Goro typed away at his computer, desperate to use his acquired contacts to gain information in the small town they were destined to travel to. After what may have been hours, Sojiro interrupted the trio with a barrage of steaming hot coffee to fend off the chilling cold that settled in on a winter's evening.

“Keep yourselves warm.” He advised them, handing them each a cup of his freshest brew. Goro took his with two greatful hands, immediately bringing it to his lips and taking a sip, regret singeing his mouth as he placed it down on the table in between two maps. Sojiro cringed. “Watch it. It’s boiling.” The senior girls took Goro’s pain as an example and set theirs down, patiently waiting to taste the perfection that was boss’ coffee. The barista returned to his job as the teenagers continued theirs.

“Asking locals seems to be the best course of action here.” Haru observed, skimming through a tourists guide to the town. “It’s only a small town, so rumours spread fast and little things like this are harder to cover up. A lot of the time everyone knows everything.”

“Apparently that is common.” Makoto said, nodding her head but not looking up from the notes she was scrawling down. Her pen stopped for a moment as she spoke again. “You find anything, Goro-kun?” Goro was so caught off guard with the sudden change in honorifics that he didn’t respond fast enough, leading Makoto to glance upwards. “Goro?”

“Uh, right!” Goro stammered, looking down at his computer. His searches wouldn’t gain much fruit until contact was made with the individuals he was looking for, but he tried his best to divulge as much information as was necessary. “There’s a chance we may be able to access CCTV footage of the incident, provided that it happened where cameras were nearby and we can find the date and time. Most of the time that stuff isn’t cleared.” Makoto returned to her notes, humming in acknowledgement of what he had just told her.

“Do you…” Haru took a deep breath before continuing to speak, averting her sad gaze from Goro. “Do you think we’ll be able to do it?” He and Makoto both knew what Haru was referring to, as every doubt she had was shared by the two of them.

“We have no choice.” The detective stated plainly, sipping from his boiling coffee once more, the pain in his throat partially ignored as he pondered the chance they had in solving this year-old case before it was too late. “It is our responsibility to succeed, after everything Ren has done for us.” He clenched his fists tight. “For me.” Haru nodded slowly, staring down into the darkness of her warm beverage to view her own concerned reflection.

Makoto placed her pen to the side and looked up, cracking her knuckles that were stiff from continuous writing. “Let’s take a break. We’ve been at it all day.”

“Don’t we have more important things to do?” Akechi questioned, looking down at the maps and the computer in front of him. His voice had become cold.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “It’s common knowledge that without periods of rest, maximum focus can’t be achieved.”

“If you’re going to take a break, then so be it. Just don’t try to stop me from getting things done.” Goro continued to type as Haru and Makoto looked at him. He didn’t care for their facial expressions, didn’t hear their next words. He continued to type, continued to work as hard as he could. “I can’t afford to stop.”

**-1/10: Goro’s Apartment-**

“You’re back.” The voice from behind him stated. Goro placed his briefcase down on the living room table, opening it to pack away his computer and files. He didn’t bother responding to the voice, not yet. He needed to relax before he could put up with that, especially at that time of night. “Stop ignoring me.”

Goro sat down on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He really shouldn’t be this rude, but after two days of continuous research, his mind was going numb.

“Hmph. I should’ve known from the start this was going to be annoying.” Goro felt a weight next to him. Someone had joined him on the couch.

“If you don’t like it, you know there are other options.” Goro opened his eyes, groaning in frustration. “You were the one who decided I was the best choice.”

“If I came back now, it’d just be weird. Besides, I get to eat all the tuna I want here. I’ll consider it a vacation until Ren gets back.”

Goro turned to face the black cat that sat next to him on the coach. “That’s only because I don’t care if you die due to dietary issues. Eat what you want, it doesn’t dent my budget too much.”

“Hey! That’s…” Morgana blinked up at him for a moment. “Almost nice? I don’t really know how to respond to that.”

“Then don’t” The detective scowled. As much as he thought he didn’t like the cat before he was forced to live with him, having to put up with this whining day after day had begun to wear down Akechi’s willpower. It felt as though his freedoms were stripped from him, commands constantly being hollered towards him for every simple thing.

_ Go to sleep. Buy me food. Open this door for me. Bring me back some news. Go to sleep. Find me a comfortable spot to sit. Go to sleep. _

_ I’m not 8, I don’t need an enforced bedtime, thank you very much. _

It had been half a month since the stray black cat Goro thought to be dead approached him, requesting to stay hidden there while the others focused their efforts on saving Ren. Despite vanishing from mementos, he had maintained in the public cognition due to the Phantom Thieves’ bond with him. He stayed in their thoughts, and that proved enough to bring the cat back. He had decided that in order to maintain the effect of his disappearance, he needed to stay a secret. Typical of the attention seeking cat.

“How are things going with the investigation?” Said attention seeking cat asked him as it rested it’s head on a couch cushion. “I hope things get resolved quickly.”

“As do I.” The detective looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30pm. It was probably a good idea to eat something before he retired to his room for the night. “We’re going to visit Ren’s hometown in a few days, ask around to see if we can find the woman Shido assaulted that night. It’s the key to proving his innocence.”

The cat hummed, closing its eyes. “I really miss him.” Goro’s mouth turned in a small smile. It made sense, after living with this guy and being literally in his bag at all hours of the day for an entire year, even two weeks of separation would be painful. “Everything feels… wrong.”

_ Everything has felt wrong my entire life… But when Ren is around, things seem just a bit more hopeful. _

_ I need to get that hope back. No matter the cost. _

“We’ll get him back, Morgana. I promise.” Goro sat up and made his way over to the kitchen. He scanned the barren cupboards and sighed. “Well, it looks like it’s take-out tonight. What do you want?”

  
The cat snickered mischievously. “Oh, Akechi, I think you know exactly what I want.”

**-1/17: Rural Town-**

It got colder the further you travelled from Tokyo, to the point that when they reached their destination, they had to completely change into heavy winter gear. Their van, a christmas present from Sae to Makoto, provided them with a comfortable trip, but the mood was far from that of a vacation. Roaming the streets of their old friend’s suburban hometown, the Phantom Thieves that could make it had a clear mission in mind, and clear ways to complete that mission. Ann, Yusuke and Futaba were the only ones missing, the hacker working on the digital side of things while the other two simply couldn’t make the trip due to art/modelling arrangements.

They had four days to spend in the town, with opportunity to return if their findings didn’t prove useful. On the second day of the trip, Goro found himself scouting the vicinity of Ren’s school with Ryuji, hoping to find something that links the incident that fateful night to a location.

“Nothin’ around here, either.” Ryuji lamented, warming his hands in his coat pockets. “It’s been two days and we still don’t know where this freaking assault took place.”

“All good investigations take patience, Ryuji-kun.” Goro assured him, smiling as he watched the cloud of mist leave Ryuji’s mouth. “We just have to make sure we don’t freeze to death as we apply that patience.”

“How many investigations have you even done?”

“Well, not counting the ones I faked, quite a few.” Akechi had been called a genius for his spot-on deductions, but they didn’t know that when he actually had to make a conclusion for himself, there was a painful period of doubt and contemplation. If he gave a wrong answer, it’d all be over. Suspicion. “This is a little different. There is no reputation at stake here, instead the life of my friend is on the line.”

“And this time you’ve got us.” Ryuji gave him a thumbs up. “We may not be proper detectives like you, but we each bring something to the table, you know?” He was right. Each and every one of the Phantom Thieves had skills that Goro didn’t. Futaba had a knack for computers, Ryuji knew people well, Haru’s perceived innocence allowed for people to trust her easily. Everyone was useful.

“I’m grateful for that.” Akechi faced the road ahead as the two walked. Not many people were out on that cold day, another extraneous variable that screwed with their entire plan. Regardless, the two continued on.

  
“You graduate this spring, right?” Ryuji asked, changing the topic and breaking the silence all at once. “The same as Makoto and Haru?”

“That’s right.” Akechi affirmed. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just strange, seeing my friends move on from high school when I’m just stuck there for the next year.”

“I had the same feeling when I saw my upperclassmen graduate.” Goro refrained from using the word ‘friends’, as he never formed a bond with any of his fellow students, and with only three months remaining, he was unlikely to do so. “Being the oldest year level is pretty interesting for a while. Then it gets stale when you have to face the expectations thrusted upon you.”

“Sheesh, way to drain the fun out of it.” Ryuji and Goro laughed as one. “What do you plan to do after graduation? I assume you’ve already got a college sorted out by now.”

Akechi fiddled with his glove, embarrassment welling inside of him. “Well, actually… I don’t.”

“Huh? For real!?”

“I’ve had a lot more to think about than which college I want to go to.” Akechi glared at him from the side. “Besides, the path I want to take in the future is a little unclear.”

Ryuji turned his head in confusion. “But don’t you wanna be a detective? Isn’t that gonna be easy with your experience?”

Akechi went silent for a moment before responding. “I’ve always wanted to a detective. A hero of justice, solving crimes and helping people out. It only makes sense that I would continue doing that after school ended…”

  
“What? You don’t want to?” Ryuji’s confusion amused Goro. He had right to be baffled by what he was saying.

“That’s not it. I just... “ He let out a sigh, releasing a plume of mist out in front of him. “With my experience in the field, I could be offered a job straight out of high school. My public persona would be elevated to new heights, I’d overpass even the first detective prince.” The more he spoke about this future, the more it tempted him. An effortless path, one where Goro Akechi would a household name for years to come. Did he want that? “But my lack of true experience would catch up to me. The cases I have sold are numerous, but you need to remember that the ones I am famous for are the ones in which I had a head start in. That kind of case doesn’t happen in the real world.”

“I don’t get it. How does that stop you from pursuing your dream?”

“Because I know I’m not good enough. In the real world, things don’t go as easily as they did in the past few years.”

Ryuji stopped walking, allowing Akechi to pass him for several seconds before he realised his companion wasn’t beside him. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Goro turned to face Ryuji. “You aren’t giving yourself half the credit you deserve, dude.”

“My credit is fake.”

“That’s not true!” Ryuji stepped towards the detective. “It’s not just the mental shutdown cases that we hear about on the news. You’ve solved murders, stopped gangs. You may not realise it, but you have way more potential than you say.”

“My potential doesn’t matter when all it takes to destroy a two-year long plan is a comment about pancakes.” At this point Goro was snapping, getting heated over something as simple as his future. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t hide his true attitude. “A bunch of teenagers played me like a fiddle, and I only realised after it was too late.” Ryuji looked right through him, an almost disgusted look on his face.

“Dude.” He said awkwardly, stepping back from Goro. “You need to talk to someone. You seem to have… a lot of stuff to get off your chest.”

Before Goro could respond, his phone dinged. He ripped it from his pocket and checked the screen. Ryuji’s eyes scanned the pop-up with him, desperate for any news about the investigation.

**MAKOTO:** Come to the bar we mentioned earlier. I think we’ve found something.

Goro turned around heading in the opposite direction that they were previously heading. “You heard her. Let’s get going.” He wanted to rid his mind of their conversation as fast as possible, he needed to forget his spiteful nature.

“We could be someone.” Ryuji called to him. “Someone to talk to. We’re friends, after all. We know what you've been through.”

_ I’ll consider it. _

**-1/25: Niijima’s Apartment-**

“I didn’t think this was possible, if I’m honest.” The public prosecutor looked over the new files to add to Goro’s collection. “You guys really worked things out on your own?”

Makoto Niijima sat opposite Sae, fingers tapping the table in anticipation of her sisters reaction. “It was hard, and I’m sure our studies suffered, but it had to be done.”

“And now,” Goro said, standing behind Makoto, “It’s your turn, Sae-san. Bring our friend home.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Sae smiled widely, placing the new documents with the old ones. “I made a promise, after all.”

Goro had faith that everything would work out, one way or another. 


	10. Epilogue II: Live another day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome home."

**-2/13: Café Leblanc-**

The door opens, breaking the silence. Each of them glance towards the light coming from the entrance. They all knew what was about to happen, who they were about to see, but the excitement, the raw suspense kept them each on the edge of their seats. He entered the room, gazing at each of their faces with wide eyes that began to fill with tears.

Ann was the first to speak, to stand up and smile. “Welcome home.”

Futaba launched herself from the booth and grabbed onto him, wailing as she held him tight. Yusuke framed the scene with his fingers, grin as wide as can be.

  
“I think this is definitely a scene to remember, Kitagawa-kun.” Goro smiled, patting the blue haired artist on the shoulder. Yusuke hummed in agreement.

Makoto and Ryuji stood next, joining Futaba in a hug. Speechless, the new arrival panned over them again, as if to affirm that they were indeed in front of him. His eyes met Goro’s, and he smiled wider. The two of them had talked a little since his imprisonment, Akechi working with the police to ensure justice was served. The last time they spoke Goro told him of his plans to postpone detective work until he was sure he had the ability to handle it, in which Ren responded with a shrug and a ‘do whatever you want’.

As the crying ones were torn off of the freshly arrived Ren, Akechi opened his duffle bag, chuckling to himself as he released a small black cat into the café.  _ How’s this for a dramatic entrance, cat? _

The reunion with Morgana was equally as emotional for the group, each of them living the last 40 days thinking he had perished alongside the false god. They settled down, awaiting the return of Sojiro with food for a party, and the meaningful conversations began to flow. How they had tracked down the woman assaulted by Shido that night, how they searched the town for evidence and pulled every string imaginable just to get him out. He seemed to appreciate it, though, so all that effort was put to good use.

  
He was free.

The freedom Ren promised Goro was repaid in full, and both of them could be who they wanted to be.

Goro smiled.

“I’ve been waiting to eat this curry for so damn long.” Ren drooled, eyeing the kitchen on the other side of the restaurant. “That’s what we’re having tonight, it doesn’t matter how much I fill up on lunch.”

“That’s Ren. Forever the glutton.” Morgana chuckled. “No more meta-verse action to keep you fit. You have to start going to the gym more often.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Hit the gym with me, man!” Ryuji flexed his arms to the group. “Keep eating the protein in that curry, hit the gym with me and you can gain some serious mass. Trust me on this.”

“When did you become an arms guy?”

“I think he’s just saying that to sound more manly.” Haru grinned, throwing an arm around Ryuji. “Don’t ruin the party with all your fitness talk, alright? Let people eat what they want this time.”  _ I second that. If I have to be lectured about the nutritional properties of pancakes one more time, I think I’ll commit another murder. _

“Or you could be a giga-chad and eat nothing but curry and ramen like me!” Futaba pulled up her sleeve to reveal a slim upper arm, to the amusement of many. “Do you even lift, Ryuji?”

“I’m sure the food was terrible in prison.” Makoto frowned. “Did they mistreat you in there? I swear to god if they did I’m getting Sae on this straight away.”

“Don’t worry, everything was fine. Sae and Goro’s visits kept me sane enough, because missing you guys was the biggest mistreatment I got.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Ann leant back in her chair. “When are we getting this food… I’m hungry as all hell.”

“Oh, the moment was so pleasurable that I almost forgot about the food.” Yusuke perked his head up from his sketchbook. “Will there be sushi? Ramen? Perhaps even takoyaki?”

“I don’t know what we’re getting, but I hope it’s fast.”

  
“And I hope there’s some fatty tuna! The good stuff, not the kind Akechi was buying.”

Eyes turned to Goro, who had kept quiet during this conversation. It was a noticeable thing too, from the way people were looking at him with their lips sealed. The atmosphere changed in a split second, the two looking each other down, attempting to find words long considered.

“Goro-kun…”

“You told me.” Goro began, cutting Ren off. “That you weren’t going to compromise your ideals. Till the very end. You made a hard choice and I know what it meant to you.” He looked around to his group of… friends. His friends. They smiled at him, they laughed with him. These were his friends. He was in a café and not in a cell right now.

“And somehow you knew it was going to work out, didn’t you?” Tears began to flow from both of the boys as Goro spoke.

“Maybe have some faith in me next time.”

Goro smiled.

“I will.” He gripped Ren in a tight hug. Ryuji and Yusuke began to clap, for whatever reason, and a few of the girls made noises of happiness as the two embraced in the middle of the café.

“Thank you, Goro.” Ren said, barely above the volume of a whisper.  _ Thank you, Ren. _

“Thank you for saving me.”  _ Thank you for saving me. _

**-2/25: Café Leblanc-**

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Does it look like I have any customers? Do as you like.”   
  
“Thank you.”

“Want a coffee? Double shot, the way you like it?”   
  
“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“No problem. I kind of feel like I owe it to you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You took care of that damn cat for a whole month, for one. Futaba got all teary for a week. If we’d lost that thing as well as Ren… Hoo boy. I think she may have gone back into the hole they saved her from. But you helped recover both of those things. You pieced the puzzle together and got our boy home. Both Futaba and I thank you for that.”

“Don’t be a moron. Don’t let it be so easy to forget why Futaba was in that place to begin with. I murdered her mother.”

“I… try to forget about that. The kid I know wouldn’t do that. He’s not evil.”

“I’ve done unspeakable things. You have every right to hate me for it.”

“Don’t talk like that, boy. Shido did those things. Shido tried to destroy all four of us, and almost succeeded multiple times.”

“Don’t group me in there. I don’t deserve it.”

“Like it or not, that makes you one of us. Ren. Futaba. Me. You. We’re bound by that man and his cruelty. We don’t have to make it a bad thing. That’s what he would want.”

“Please, stop.”   
  
“Don’t be a brat, Akechi. Stop trying to act like the bad guy. You made the choices that mattered.”

“I-I mean it. Please just stop.”

“You’re apart of this little family now. It’s decided. No turning back.”

“Hang on! What are you going on about!?”

“First order of business, you need to uphold your responsibilities as a member of this family. No complaints. Now hurry up and put the apron on and dry your tears, you’ll scare customers away. Have you seriously never worn an apron before? I didn’t ask for another Futaba, look, here’s how it works.”

“Hello there. Welcome to Leblanc. How may I help you?”

“Not so stiff, Goro-kun.”

“Do you want your coffee in a cup or splashed in your face?”

“Woah. That’s not something a big bro would say!”

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Yeah, I heard what Sojiro said. I’ve bugged the place.”

“I ought to arrest you for that, you know.”

“Come on, big bro, pour me a cup of coffee! Plenty of sugar pleaaase~”

“Sakura-san, please tell her to stop calling me that!”

“Heheheh. Hey, kids, stop fighting.”

“Stop laughing!”

**-3/4: Shibuya Book Store-**

“Pardon my interruption, but you’re Goro Akechi, correct?”

“That’s me. Have we met before?”

“I thought it looked like you. No, we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting, but I’ve known about you for a while. You were on the television a lot last year, weren’t you? The Phantom Thieves case… What a mess. ”

“If this is about the case, I’m going to have to end our conversation there. I’m not involved with that anymore.”

“I didn’t intend to probe, don’t worry. Move on to another case, then?”   
  


“I thought you said you weren’t intending to probe? No, I haven’t moved on, I’ve stopped altogether.”

“What?”

“Has it not made the news yet? Yeah, I don’t intend on pursuing detective work from now on. I don’t have what it takes.”

“That’s not true. You solved quite a few cases in your time, starting as young as 15. I’d consider you a prodigy.”

“For someone who barely recognised me before, you seem to know a lot about me.”

“Haha. I suppose you have a point. To my defence, it would be a lot weirder if I approached you as if I knew you.”

“You’d be surprised what a celebrity would consider weird.”   
  


“Would I?”   
  
“Are these questions going to have meaning or am I going to be allowed to continue browsing?”

“What led you to stop pursuing a detective career?”

“I didn’t think I had the skills that I needed to do so. I don’t think that morally I have what it takes, either. It’d be better for everyone involved if I just stuck to college and did something else.”

“Why not do both? You managed high school and work at the same time, college may in fact be easier for your schedule.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely possible.”

“Sure it is. I did it.”

A moment of silence, of recognition.

“Yeah, well…”

“You may have allowed the truth to evade you once, or there might be some other reasoning behind your abandonment of this career path but that’s a part of life. You fail, but you rise from these failures and succeed.”

“We’re different .You were braver, more confident.”

“We were the same. You may not have seen that but I have. You think I’d allow someone unqualified to be my successor? Unlikely. Many people wanted to be the next Detective Prince. You were the one who wore that crown.”

“Naoto-chan, are you done yet? We’re going to be late.”

“I’ll be out in a minute! Goro Akechi, you may not think it, but you are ready. I’ll leave you with that. Until we meet again.”

“Wait a minute. Shirogane-san!”   
  
“What is it?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do… But if I do as you said to, and continued on this path… I promise to make your name proud.”

“I think you’ve done a good enough job already.”

**-3/20: Shibuya Central Street-**

_ It’s a little cold. _

_ Maybe I should have brought a jacket. _

_ Whatever they’re planning for today, it better not be an outside activity. Maybe I could buy a scarf from a store nearby? No, probably don’t have enough time. _

The streets were busy that day. People drove their vehicles, walked the streets and entered train stations in the course of their daily routine. The world they had help save. It sure felt a lot better to look at after that day, on Christmas Eve.

Masayoshi Shido was done for. His political career was over, and he was facing up to life imprisonment for his actions. Even if he wasn’t to receive his deserved penalty, the change of heart he went through would make sure he’d never hurt anyone again. He had visited that man once after his hospitalisation, the bald patient offering short and saddened responses to the official questions given to him. He wasn’t a better man, not by a long shot, but the evil inside of him no longer had the chance to inflict pain. That was enough.

Goro had been accepted into the University of Tokyo, alongside his friend Makoto, where he would aim to pursue the academic side of criminal justice while maintaining his status as detective. It was unlikely that the SIU would be offering him any work so soon after the Thieves case, but he knew that if a case piqued his interest, he’d be able to take it on.

The time he and his friends had spent since Ren’s return the month prior were some of the best days of his life. Genuine bonds with people, each of them accepting him for who he was. It felt strange to him, the way he was treated. He was too used to being thrown around and used that the love of others was foreign.

His odd talk with the blue-haired girl in the bookstore had stirred something within him, likely her intention, and even though he felt like he was giving in too easily, he felt like he needed to try again. He could be a detective. He could follow his dreams.

The white van pulled up beside him, familiar faces shining at him through the window.

“We’ve been looking for you. Hop on in.” Makoto was at the wheel, Ann sitting beside her.

“Huh? Where are we going?”:

“Road trip, dude!” The side of the van opened up, revealing the rest of the Phantom Thieves sitting in the back. Ryuji moved aside and beckoned to the back, where Haru and Futaba sit. “Come on, get in.”

“Road trip? What happened to taking him home?”   
  
“That’s what we’re doing, silly.” Futaba leaned over the back seat to the middle row. “We’re just going to be taking some detours first.”

Akechi looked at his friends in part amazement, part shock. “Did I need to be packed for this? I only have my cell phone on me, not even my wallet or-” With a powerful tug, he was pulled into the van, the sound of the sliding door shutting accompanying the thud as Ryuji practically threw him into Haru.

“Watch it, Ryuji!”

“Come on!”

“Buckle up, Goro-kun.” Makoto called from the front. “Wouldn’t want a detective to be responsible for breaking any laws, after all.”

Goro hurriedly put his seatbelt on, still bewildered by the quick turn of events. “How come I wasn’t warned this was happening?”

“Because it’s a joint surprise for the both of you, obviously.” Yusuke smiled as he pushed hair out his eyes.

“No, it’s because Inari forgot to send you the details.” Futaba crossed her arms from the other side of the car. “Don’t try to pretend it’s anything else.”

“This is very like you guys.” Akechi groaned. “At least we didn’t forget to pick up Ren or anything.”

“You know, I’m sure they made it halfway to my hometown before realising we weren’t here.” Ren joked, tilting his head back to speak to Goro. Someone shows in denial, but the laughter of the rest of them drowns it out. Goro joins them, and the car starts moving.

“So, where are we actually headed? What kind of detour are we taking?”

  
“We can go wherever we want.” Makoto said, taking a deep breath. “That’s the point. Freedom at it’s finest.”

“Hmm.” Ren scratched the back of his head. “How about the beach? Somewhere along the coastline.”

Akechi didn’t bring bathers, or his wallet, or his phone charger, or a spare change of clothes, but at that point it didn’t matter. “Sounds good to me.”

Freedom at it’s finest.

The van drives them towards Ren’s home, sure. But it doesn’t feel that way.

It drives them towards the future, a better one that they helped form.

A future driven by their choices, allowed to them by their hard work.

Ren would return home, keeping in touch and visiting when he could.

Morgana would go with him, keeping him company and enforcing a good sleeping pattern.

Ryuji would try for a college track scholarship, and likely make it thanks to his work as a vigilante in the past year.

Ann would continue with her modeling career and become a star both locally and overseas, dazzling her audience with her natural charisma.

Yusuke would follow in his mother's footsteps and become a great artist, righting the wrongs of his sensei.

Makoto would strive to become a police chief, studying hard until she achieved her goals.   
Futaba would start and finish high school, likely attaining the highest grades with her intellect. Making friends would be hard, but the courage instilled in her by the others would never leave her.

Haru would further Okumura Foods and start her own café chain in the city, becoming a hit nation-wide.

And for Goro Akechi?   
Well, that choice is his to make.

He could do whatever he wanted.

***

_ Dark sun, _

_ Wherever you shine, _

_ Eyes turn away. _

_ Dark sun, _

_ What choices have I? _

_ But live another day, _

_ Live another day, _

_ Live one more day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year (or close enough), I finally finished this work! Although I've started many, this is my first time actually completing a chaptered fanfiction, so this fills me with pride to know that I stuck with it and completed the story that I laid out ages ago.
> 
> The character of Goro Akechi has always fascinated me and I've been completely obsessed for years now, so I'm glad I could write about him and (hopefully) do his complex character justice. There are things I wish I could've done better, but for my first real work I am satisfied.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who stuck by me and waited patiently for the next chapter, sometimes several months apart, sometimes mere days. The kudos and comments have kept me coming back and trying my hardest to pump out entertaining chapters, and for everyone who has read this far: Thanks for giving me the time of day.
> 
> My next project is a far more ambitious one (of course, still focused around Goro Akechi because I'm addicted to writing this character) and I hope that those who enjoyed this will check it out when the time comes for me to publish it. I'm four chapters deep into the writing stage, so expect that at any point in the next few weeks.


End file.
